Smallville's new heroine
by JimmyChoo2709
Summary: What if Clark had a cousin? What if this cousin was caught in a medeor shower? What if this cousin had an alter-ego called Stealth? What if his cousin Charlie met up with her high school enemy/crush Oliver Queen? rated T for language CHAPTER 36 UP!
1. Once a rich spoilt kid always one

**_Please note i do not own the known characters. i own the character Charlie/Stealth and Nathaniel. i also own the plot_**

"Charlie you need to stop."

Charlie looked over at her cousin as he fixed the tractor in the Kent farm. She couldn't believe that they were having this argument again. Every night when she came back to the farm he was there waiting to pounce on her. She thought that because of her invisibility she could come home and sneak into bed without Clark hearing her. She kept on forgetting that Clark had super sonic ears and he could hear her tip-toeing through the door even if he couldn't see her.

"I'm not doing anything wrong. On the news you hear stories about The Green Arrow saving people" Charlie paused and got a cold shiver down her back. Every time she heard or said Green Arrow one was her nerves sent a cold shiver down her back. "Before he turned up they spoke about Stealth."

Clark couldn't take it anymore. Every time he and Charlie had this argument the Green Arrow was mentioned. It was bad enough that he knew Green Arrow's identity let alone keeping from someone whom he never lied to.

"Stealth's time has passed. You know it and I know it. Metropolis is getting dangerous. I don't want to worry about you. You should worry about me considering you're 23 years old."

Charlie looked at Clark. He had a point. She was meant to be looking out for him. Not that he needed it but she was the one who promised her aunty, his mom that she would. But she couldn't say no. When she was caught in the media shower 3 years ago, it was like her birthday and Christmas all in one. She had to thank her brother for it as well. He was the one who sent her to Smallville on that particular week. If it wasn't for him she wouldn't have been in the meteor shower, developed powers or invisibility and a shield and have become Stealth.

"You're right and I'm sorry. It's just hard. I was Stealth for 3 years. It's hard for me to hang up the leather for good. I love the thrill I get when I'm out there. But I promise it won't happen again."

Clark looked at his cousin. He wasn't convinced. He knew her. Too well for that matter.

"Does your sudden rush for thrill have anything to do with Oliver Queen?"

Charlie froze as she heard that name. it was just as bad as when she heard the Green Arrow. Oliver Queen. He was the rich kid in Charlie's high school years. Well for the two of them that she was there.

When Charlie was 16, she lost her mother in a car crash. Her brother Nathaniel, couldn't look after he because he was in university. The only person he could think of who could look after Charlie was his Aunt Martha and Uncle Jonathon is Smallville. That's when Charlie had to say goodbye to everything she knew in London and fly across the ocean to Smallville. It wasn't that bad because her cousin Clark was younger than her so he wasn't going to be a bother.

She fitted in school nicely but then she made the mistake of beating the golden boy, Oliver Queen in everything. She wasn't to know that he was meant to be on top. The worst part of it was that not only did she beat in the academic side, but on the physical side as well. There wasn't a sport that Oliver could beat her in. That's when they made enemies. Well only those two saw each other as enemies. Everyone else saw two teenagers madly in love.

"What does he have to do with me still wanting to be Stealth?"

Clark laughed inside. He knew that she was putting on her defensive look. Which could only mean that after 5 years she still hadn't fallen out of love with him. It make sense to Clark though. She had never been with anyone in a serious relationship.

"You're trying to distract yourself. You're gonna see him eventually. Lois told me that you're the one who was nominated to do a story on him."

"What? There is no way that I writing a story for the Daily Planet on Oliver Queen."

"Yes you are because you're the only one who knows him. You're not losing your job because you refuse to see him."

Charlie knew that she had no choice. Writing the story was the easy part. It was meeting up with for the interview that was the hard part. She knew that she was bound to bump into him eventually. She just thought it was going to be at a stupid high school reunion.

"Fine I'll do it. But only because I love my job."

Clark smiled at her and he carried on fixing the tractor. Once he heard Charlie leave the barn he took a deep breath. He knew that Charlie wasn't going to stop Stealth. He also knew that she could handle herself. Nothing could penetrate that shield of hers. He just didn't want her finding out that Oliver Queen is Green Arrow. He also didn't want her to find out that Oliver Queen was once in love with her and that the Green Arrow had a thing for Stealth.

*****

Oliver looked around in his Penthouse. Everything was in its place. There wasn't anything that looked of place. For the first time since he came back to metropolis penthouse loft was clean. He looked at the clock that hung above the archway leading into the kitchen. It was nearly 1 'o'clock. Charlie is going to be here soon he thought. He wanted the entire place to look nice. According to Clark Charlie hadn't changed since high school, so Oliver was expecting a 5ft 7 girl who didn't care how she looked or what people thought of her. He laughed to himself as he pictured her in his head. I guess it had to be me who fell in love with her in high school he thought. He didn't know why he was worried about seeing her again, it wasn't like he was still in love with her. He reached for the soda that he left on the coffee table and like the fool that he is, he spilt it all down his shirt. 'Fuck' he thought to himself. He ran towards his closet to find something else for him to wear.

Charlie didn't want to go through with the interview. She didn't want to see Oliver Queen after 5 years. She wasn't considering the possibility that he had changed. Once a rich spoilt kid, always a rich spoilt kid. Well that's what Charlie was telling herself. It didn't mean that she believed it. She took a deep breath and said to herself "Might as well get this over and done with." With that final note she entered the elevator that was going to take her up to Oliver's Penthouse.

As Oliver was about to put on another shirt, he heard the elevator shutters open. He ran back out to the living area without his top on. He wasn't bothered that Charlie would see him without a top on. He knew her and it wasn't like she was going to fall in love with him if he had no shirt on. But once he saw Charlie he wished that he had put a shirt on and make himself look a little more presentable. He didn't see the Charlie he knew in high school. The one who wore anything not caring if it was in fashion or not. No, he saw the 23 year old Charlie in a pair of low rise jeans and a pink top that fitted her like a second skin.

"Hi"

Oliver's hi made Charlie snapped out of whatever she was in. She managed to tear her eyes from Oliver's perfectly chiseled chest and look into his eyes. This wasn't the Oliver that Charlie knew in high school. This Oliver was someone else.

"Hi"

"Looks like there is a new Charlie."

"I think a new Oliver is more like it."

And just like high school, they were falling in love all over again.

**_A/N: let me know what you think and if i should continue. all critism welcome and i will put up chapter 2 once i know o have at least one reader lol_**


	2. I'm not gonna beat around the bush

**I do not own anything except for the unrecognised characters and the _love_ plot**

Oliver quickly put the shirt he had in his hand on. He couldn't help but to stare at Charlie. She had changed. Not just the way she dressed. But by the way she walked, spoke, waited and by the way she did her hair. It wasn't just hanging there like she use to have it in high school. It was cut around her face and the loose curls at the bottom of her hair bounce up and down as she moved. The main thing that caught Oliver's eye was that she was wearing make-up. It wasn't plastered on her face. She was wearing black mascara with a light shade of pink eye shadow. She was also wearing lipstick. It was a pale pink but it fitted her complexion perfectly. Oliver couldn't get over the fact that this was the new Charlie.

Charlie bit her lower lip. It was more awkward than she thought it would be. The silence she could handle, drooling over Oliver's body was another thing. Oliver always had a great body but it never looked like this. Charlie took a couple of moments to take in the new Oliver. He still had his blonde hair but instead of it being a bit shaggy, it was cut nicely and the short look suited him. His eyes seemed more bluer if that was even possible.

"Sorry about that. I spilt soda on the one I was wearing."

Charlie looked up at Oliver and she smiled. Same old Ollie she thought.

"It's okay; I would have done the same thing."

Oliver smiled as he heard her British accent. It was the cherry on top of the cake. Good looks were one thing but when you had a British accent on top that was just a bonus.

"So I see you still have that British thing about you. It was always the main reason why everyone liked you in high school. Not that they didn't like you as a person, it was just nice to hear a British accent."

He was stalling. Oliver was stalling and he knew it. In his mind he had a game plan set out. He was going to ask her to sit down and he was going to answer all of her questions to the best of his ability. Well that was the plan until he actually saw her. When he spoke to Clark and asked him if she has changed since high school Clark said no. He couldn't really blame it on Clark because he lived with her. To him she hadn't changed.

"Thanks, I think. Anyways do you want to get this thing started? My Dead line for the story is 6 and my editor can get a little cranky if I don't hand in my stories on time."

Charlie needed to get out of there as quick as she could. Seeing Oliver again after all these years brought back a whole load of memories. Some great ones and some not so great ones.

"Of course."

*****

Clark didn't know why he was so nervous for Charlie. It probably had something to do with the fact that when he saw her that morning she was shaking. She didn't eat her usual slice of toast nor did she drink her coffee. He didn't know why she was so nervous. She may not know it but she see's him every night. Well Stealth see's Green Arrow every night.

He laughed a little. It was quite funny that he knew the true identity of both Stealth and Green Arrow and they didn't know the true identity of each other. It was true that Stealth spoke with and American accent and the black and pink make up that covered her eyes and the Green Arrow has a deep voice and wears sunglasses but the way they act with each other hasn't changed. It was a mystery why they hadn't realized who each other were.

Clark had never mentioned to Charlie that he was close with Oliver. He knew she would have his head if she knew. He may be some sort of super being but that didn't mean that when Charlie threw her shield at him, it didn't hurt. He also knew that Charlie never loses fights. As Stealth and as herself. It's easier for when she is Stealth because she can jus disappear and kick their asses when she is invisibly but when she is just plain old Charlie, she has to turn to the fighting skills she picked up while growing up in London with an older brother.

Deep down Clark prayed that something good will happen between Oliver and Charlie. Weirdly they were the perfect couple. They were always at each other's throats which made them perfect. He decided not to be so nervous for her. If was one thing that Charlie never did, it was freeze up in front of boys. Let a lone if this particular boy was the one she loved in high school.

*****

"I guess that's really all I do now."

"So the life of Oliver Queen is just running Queen Industries and escorting models to exclusive parties?"

Oliver laughed and he looked straight at Charlie. The interview had gone well. They were talking away like they were old friends. He had made Charlie laugh several times and it hit a nerve in him. He loved the way her laughs sounded and how her whole face lit up when she did laugh.

"Now when you say it, it sounds easy. It's not. First you have to find a model that is free and then you have to get her to agree going out with you."

"Wow! Oliver Queen, number 1 bachelor and millionaire finds it hard to get dates. If that is true then the whole world is seriously screwed."

Oliver than laughed and Charlie felt herself melt inside. Throughout the whole interview, all she could think about was what it would feel like to date Oliver Queen. Would it just be all the glam or would it be a real experience. Would he just buy her gifts or would he actually listen to her?

"Well I think that's all I need for the story. I need to get home and start writing it. Look out for it in the daily planet tomorrow."

Charlie got up and she headed towards the elevator. Oliver didn't want her to leave. He loved the whole time that she was here. He enjoyed her company and he wanted more of it. He wanted to take her out for dinner. He wanted to spend all night with her. He decided that he was going to ask her out. Now, for tonight. So he followed her to the elevator and when she turned to face him he put his hand on the shutter to stop her from pulling it down.

"I really enjoyed today."

Charlie smiled and she replied "Yeah me too. More than I expected really."

"Look I' not gonna beat around the bush but I want to see you again. Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?"

The amount of emotions that Charlie was feeling at that moment was indescribable. Yes, yes, a thousands yeses. That's what she wanted to say. She did enjoy seeing Oliver. She was about to say yes as calmly as she could but then she remembered today was the 13th. If she was correct, a major drug pass was going to happen tonight in Metropolis.

"I can't. I've got plans with Clark. I promised him I would go over a few things with him. Maybe another time?"

Oliver was slightly relived about her answer. He had just remembered it was the 13th and that Green Arrow was needed in Metropolis.

"Sure, I'll get in touch. I'll also look out for that article tomorrow."

Charlie smiled at him and Oliver pulled down the shutter. As Charlie was going down in the elevator she felt as if her heart was sinking and she couldn't do anything about it.

*****

"Finally finished that article eh?"

Charlie sat down at the table in the kitchen and she threw Clark a very sarcastic look.

"Yes. Who knew writing about someone you knew could be so hard? I was so tempted into putting stories about him from high school in there."

Clark chuckled and he put a plate of food in front of Charlie.

"Egg and chips?"

"It's you're favorite. I thought you may need something you were familiar to."

"It was mum's favorite, not mine. So I guess you need to tell me something. Spill."

Clark had decided earlier that day that he was going to tell Charlie the truth about Oliver. He was going to tell him that he and Oliver were good friends and that Oliver was Green Arrow. He knew it wasn't his secret to tell but Charlie needed to know. If what she had told him about Oliver early true, than she needed to know he was also Green Arrow.

"It's about Oliver."

Charlie froze. She didn't except Clark to bring him back up tonight. She had told him earlier that he enjoyed spending time with him and that he had changed. She only said it so she would miss the awkward question of if she liked him. The reason was that she wasn't 100% sure of the answer herself.

"What is it? And if your going to ask me what I think you're going to ask me then you'll end up going through the newly fixed wall."

"Don't worry, I wont ask you if you like him. The truth is Clark Kent and Oliver Queen are friends. Close friends. We have been for a while. Well since he came back to be more specific. I wanted to tell you earlier but I didn't know how you would react."

Charlie wanted to be angry with him. But she couldn't. True, he kept a secret from her but Oliver was a great guy. Clark needed a friend like him.

"Don't worry, you wont be going through the wall."

"Don't make any more promises yet. There's more."

"What, that Oliver is Green Arrow?"

Charlie laughed at the thought. However she was the only one who was laughing. She looked up and she saw Clark's face. He looked serious. She knew then that he was.

"The whole time. You knew that he is the Green Arrow. How?"

Charlie was standing now. Well she was more like hovering. She was standing on some sort that shield that made it possible for her to be hovering in mid air.

"He helped me out with an area 33.3 building. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. Its just I knew how you felt about the both of them and it would have made things more complicated if you knew they were the same person."

Clark then discovered he said the last part to air. Charlie was gone. She used her invisibility to escape with out being seen. The bag that sat at the front door that carried Stealth's outfit in it was gone. Clark then heard the pink and black Harley bike that sat in garage start up and speed down the road. He knew where she was going and he knew that she was going to bump into Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

**i didnt get any reviews but i just wanted to update it because i have many ideas i just wanna write down. :)**


	3. I can't hold it for long

**once again i do not own smallvile. i own the new characters and the _love_ plot.**

The Green Arrow waited patiently on the roof of the building where the drug pass was going to happen. He needed to time himself. He had to make sure that there really is a drug pass and that no one would get hurt. He was waiting as calmly as he could until he heard something move in the alley bellow him. He quickly turned and looked down. He couldn't see anything. However just because he couldn't see anything didn't mean that there wasn't anything there. He knew that he should have asked Clark to come along. Clark would know in an instant if anyone was down there. However he knew he couldn't ask Clark. Charlie had said earlier that she was helping him with something. He smiled by just thinking about her. He couldn't get over how much she had changed. She looked amazing earlier. He always thought she looked amazing but there was just something extra special about her earlier. That's when he saw her. Her pink hood was something that gave her away instantly. Oliver knew that Stealth was there and if she wasn't careful, his whole plan would go sour.

Stealth moved as quietly as she could through the alley way. She needed to do this correctly. She had to free her mind of thoughts of Oliver and the Green Arrow. It still hadn't fully sunk in to her that they were the same person. The one thing that Charlie couldn't understand was why Clark had kept it a secret for 6 months. Well that's how long Oliver has been back and Green Arrow has been on the streets. Now that she came to think to think about it she could see the resemblance between the two. They were both obnoxious. They always wanted to get to the goal before she did. She looked up and she could almost image him standing on the roof with his dark green leather pants and waist coat.

To Charlie, the worst thing about being Stealth was her outfit. People, who didn't know her before Green Arrow showed up, accused her for stealing his outfit. There was only one resemblance between Stealth's and Green Arrow's outfit was that they both had waist coats with hoods that they wore up. However Stealth's one wasn't full length and it was pink! It's not her fault that Oliver doesn't know how to pick his own style. He also had to copy the leather pants. Even though Stealth's one were more fitted, low rise, black and had two single pink strips going down the side of each leg. The only thing that didn't match was the black top Stealth wore and that Stealth travels around on a black and pink Harley bike.

Oliver knew he had one chance to make his plan work. He saw the drugs from above and the people involved. Now all he needed to do was smash through the window and shoot a few tranquilizers' and the man culprits. Is Stealth wanted to do something; she could just stand on the sidelines and see how it is done. He couldn't understand why a woman would want to be in the big bad city of Metropolis and fight guys like the ones down there. Why couldn't she just leave the heavy lifting to someone who can handle it?

Charlie managed to sneak through the back door without being seen. It wasn't that hard considering she would turn herself invisible and any other object without even touching it. She slowly walked forward to get a better look at the guys. They were all armed. Whether the guns were loaded or not was a different story. Just to be on the safe side Charlie put up a small protective shield around her body that was the shape of her actual body.

Stealth and the Green Arrow both counted to 3 in their heads. As soon as he reached 3, Green Arrow smashed through the window that was on the roof. Just as he did that Stealth became visible and jumped on the guy that was the closest to her. She caught him off guard and he fell to the floor. She put a sort of bubble around him so he couldn't move. Oliver looked around and he shot tranquilizers at the rest of the guys. He then saw something move out of the corner of his eye and he turned to face Stealth. She held up her hands so he wouldn't mistake her for someone else.

"Chill out leather boy it's me. A good guy remember?"

Oliver lowered his bow and Charlie took off her shield. She took a minute to look at him. Now that she knew it was Oliver who was starring back at her she looked at him differently. She didn't give him the cold look she normally gave him.

"Do you think you can trap them all in that shield of yours?"

Charlie looked up at him. He was actually asking her to do something for him. Well more like he was asking her for some help.

"Yeah but I can't hold one that big for long."

"You wont need to. The cops will be here in a minute."

Charlie still couldn't not look at him. She looked at him while she managed to put a shield around all of them and didn't stop looking when she had finished. Oliver couldn't see that she was looking at him. It was dark in the warehouse so he didn't know that her eyes were on him. They then heard the police sirens outside and ran out the back door. Charlie then released the shield on all of them so the cops could arrest them.

"Why did you have to turn up tonight?"

Charlie turned her gaze from inside of the warehouse to the Green Arrow.

"Excuse me? If it wasn't for me there would be so shield around those scumbags."

"Well I didn't need the shield. I just asked you because you weren't doing much just standing there. I thought I told you last week. I don't need you're help so you can just stay at home."

Charlie never knew Oliver could be so mean. Even in high school he never spoke to anyone like that. Not even her and he made it clear to her that he didn't like her. She didn't want to believe that under all that leather was the Oliver she saw earlier.

"Oh you did but I don't take orders from people. I have my own mind and I decide what I do. Not you and not the media."

"Oh so that's what this is all about? You're pissed off that the spotlight is off Stealth and on the Green Arrow. I wouldn't blame you. I guess I would be pissed."

Charlie was hurt. This wasn't the Oliver she saw earlier. This was someone completely different.

"Unbelievable. I was there to help. And there was me thinking that you had changed."

"Changed? What are you talking about?"

That was when Charlie had realized what she just said. Oliver didn't know that she was Stealth. Hell, she wasn't even meant to know he was the Green Arrow. It was unfair to him that she knew who he was and he didn't know who she was.

"Why are you acting different towards me? Is it because Green Arrow isn't allowed to be nice?"

She had dropped the fake American accent that she uses when she's Stealth.

"What do you mean they way I act towards you? And why are you talking like that?"

Charlie laughed. It was the only thing she could do to hide her tears and pain. As soon as Oliver heard her laugh he realized who he was talking to. He couldn't believe that he was acting like a jerk towards her.

"Charlie?" He walked towards her and he put her hood down. He saw her crying and at that moment he wished he could take everything he had said to her when she was Stealth.

"Yeah. It's me Oliver." She was finding it difficult to talk to him while she was crying. She wanted to stop but what he had said to her had been hurtful.

"Charlie I didn't know. I thought you were some chick who wanted the lime light. How did this happen. I know Clark's you cousin but you aren't blood related."

"I wasn't born with my powers like he was. 3 years ago I came down to visit Clark and I was caught in the medeor shower. Ever since I've been Stealth. I wanted to help people like Clark did."

Oliver pulled down his hood and he took off his glasses. He then cupped Charlie's face in his hands.

"Charlie believe me, I am so sorry. If I would have known I would have never said any of those things."

She looked up into his eyes. She just wanted to turn invisible right there and leave. She wanted to get on her bike and drive. She couldn't though. Because she saw how sorry Oliver was. His eyes just said it all. She then knew that she had fallen for Oliver Queen for the second time.

"You don't need to apologize. I believe you."

Oliver looked down into Charlie's eyes and he saw hurt. Hurt that he had created. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be feeling like that. He looked into her hurt eyes again and the feelings he had for her in high school came rushing back.

"I don't think having an alter ego is any good if people can see who we are." Oliver laughed and they both put their hoods back up.

"Goodnight Green Arrow" and Charlie tiptoes to peck Oliver on the lips. She the disappeared into the night. Oliver touched his lips and he then realized what he had to do.

**3 chapters up with no reviews lol i guess putting it up first will be easier lol**


	4. It's not me

**i do not own anythin except for Charlie, Lauren and the _love_ plot.**

**Thanks for the review maeve i've changed the errors and i will remember them for future chapters. much apriciated**

Charlie woke up from the sun's beam that was hovering over Kent farm. She pulled the covers back over her eyes so she could get a few more hours sleep. She could just feel herself drifting away when her cell phone rang. She groaned as she reached for her phone.

"Hello?"

"Get out of bed and get downstairs. You have a delivery."

Once Clark had finished talking she hung up on him. Why couldn't he just bring up whatever was for her? It was just like him she thought. She eventually gave in by throwing the covers on the floor and dragging herself out of her room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. Clark was already in there frying eggs. Charlie shook her head because every time she saw Clark in the kitchen he was either cooking food or eating it.

"So what time did you get in last night?"

"Like you don't know. You said it yourself; you can hear me even if you can't see me."

Charlie wasn't in the mood to have a friendly chat with her cousin. She was already pissed off at him because he had kept a secret from her. It didn't really matter now but that didn't justify the fact that he kept the secret from her.

"So where's this delivery then?"

Clark pointed to a big box that was sitting on the work surface. Charlie rubbed her eyes and she went over to pick it up. It wasn't heavy so she could cross jewelry off the list. She opened it and she was gob smacked. In it was black silk dress. She pulled out of the box so she could get a better look at it. There was no back to it. It would only cover her bum and he legs. Which meant if she was going to wear it that she would have to cover up her tattoo. It was a fancy dress and if she was going to a fancy party or something, showing her tattoo would be a little trampish. The front had a v neckline that stopped in the middle of the cleavage. It was an amazing dress but there was no way that whoever sent it had gotten her right size. She looked at the label and she was surprised. It was an UK size 8. Her size. She was puzzled who sent it until he saw the note that was taped to the bottom of the box. She picked it up and it read:

Dinner tonight? If I'm free then you are. Don't say no because you said if I couldn't get a date then the world is doomed.

Ollie x

"Oliver dropped it round earlier. I guess when your Oliver Queen you can buy a dress at 7 in the morning."

Charlie smiled and she carefully put the dress back in the box. She sat back down and she drank the coffee that Clark had just put there for her.

"I'm not going for dinner with him."

"Why not? People like Oliver Queen don't personally drop silk dresses round to a girl's house."

"Like he can't afford hundreds of those dresses. Going to dinner in a fancy restaurant, wearing a silk dress isn't me. You know that."

"He obviously doesn't. Look why don't you take the dress round to him and explain? I'm sure he'll understand and you can arrange something else to do."

Charlie looked up at her cousin and she knew he was right. Oliver would understand. Being rich and famous wasn't her.

"Alright. But I gotta pop by the planet and see what Lois wants to write about next. I don't think anything could be worse than writing a story on Oliver."

"I'm heading that way; do you want me to give you a ride?"

"I could properly walk faster than you driving."

"I wasn't planning on taking the truck."

Charlie smiled at him. It was just like Clark. Always asking her if she needed anything.

"I'll take a pass. It won't take me long if I take my bike."

"Don't you mean Stealth's bike? Wouldn't people recognize it?"

"Like only one person would have that bike. This is Smallville. Like anyone is gonna put it together. I'll just put the dress under the seat. I'm sure it'll fit." With that last point Charlie headed upstairs to have a shower and get ready.

*****

When Oliver heard the shutters open of the elevator. He expected it to be Charlie returning the dress and asking to do something some thing that wasn't fancy. He knew deep down that was what she wanted to do. Whether she was going to do it was a different story. This time when he walked out of his bedroom, he made sure that he was wearing a shirt.

"I knew you were going to bring it…"

He stopped what he was saying because he realized that it wasn't Charlie who was in his penthouse. It was the person that he thought he was never going to see again.

"What are you doing here Lauren?"

"Is that any way to treat you're girlfriend."

Oliver looked at the tall blond that was walking around his living room. He thought that he had seen the last of her in New York. He was obviously wrong.

"Lauren, how many times do I have to tell you that it is over? What are you doing here anyways?"

She sat down on the sofa with her legs crossed. Lauren Jones may be the most famous model but she didn't have a lot of brains.

"I was called here to do a photo shoot. However on my way to the studio I saw your face on the front page of the daily planet."

She held up the paper and Oliver saw his face on the front with a heading that read:

**Metropolis' Golden Boy Returns**

Below was Charlie's article. He laughed inside because she had called him golden boy. Even since high school, that's what she called him.

"You didn't need to come by here though. We are over, and nothing is going to change that."

Lauren got up and she walked towards Oliver. Her 6 inch heels made her slightly taller than Oliver but that didn't bother her.

"Oh Ollie, how can you say that?"

Then she kissed him. Before Oliver could register what was happening he saw the back of Charlie's head. He pushed Lauren away and he saw the box that contained the dress he bought for Charlie sitting on the glass table. He knew then that he didn't imagine seeing her hair. it also meant that Charlie had seen him and Lauren kissing.

*****

Charlie just sat on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. She didn't know how long she had been there. She looked up when she heard Clark come home and call her name. She didn't answer him because she didn't know if she could even talk. She put her head back down and didn't bring it up again until Clark walked him.

"There you are. How was your day?"

She looked up at him and he could tell just by looking at her that she had been crying.

"What's wrong?"

"Why would anything be wrong? I mean I popped into work today and Lois wants me write a small piece about the drug pass last night, and I walked in on Oliver making out with an extremely tall blonde. Why would anything be wrong?"

Charlie then laid on her side and turned away from Clark. He knew she was hurt. He also knew that she wasn't going to be talking for a while. He was about to get up when he heard his phone ring. It was coming from downstairs and the only reason why Charlie couldn't hear it was because it was on vibrate. Clark then quickly left Charlie's room and he headed downstairs to get his phone. He knew who it would be so he picked it up without even looking at the caller ID.

"Oliver now isn't a good time."

"I know but I just need to explain to her that Lauren kissed me. She's my ex and she just turned up. Could you please just tell her that I'm sorry and that I really care about her."

Clark hesitated for a moment. He was only asking for something small. Oliver was his friend, and he owed Oliver considering Oliver has helped him on many occasions.

"Okay, but I can't guarantee anything."

"Thanks Clark."

**Soo what's charlie going to do. we know what happened but all she saw was a kiss. number 5 up soon. btw this is Laurens first and last apperence**


	5. Anything but Sober

**i do not own anythin except for Charlie and the _love_ plot.**

**Thanks for the reviews tigeruawish and babygurl1944**

Charlie hadn't seen or heard from Oliver in weeks. She had rejected all of his phone calls and deleted all of his text messages before she even read them. She didn't know how he got a hold of her number and she didn't even care. The phone calls had stopped a few days ago but knowing that Oliver definitely didn't want to talk to her anymore, made matters a whole lot worse.

Clark had been watching Charlie over the last few weeks. She wasn't the same. She looked sad all the time and she hadn't laughed in weeks. Her work was slacking and if she wasn't careful she was going to lose her job. He had told her what Oliver asked him to. He can still remember her action. She had told him that she didn't care, but he could see her fighting back tears. Every night he heard Stealth sneak out and he knew it was just to catch a glimpse of The Green Arrow. He spoke to Oliver a week ago and Oliver only called to tell him he was flying to Hawaii for a few days. That was it, he didn't ask about Clark or Charlie.

Stealth had also been under pressure over the last few weeks. She couldn't be everywhere at once. Unfortunately the media didn't see that. Every chance they got, they were throwing her off. Every morning when Charlie woke up she would find another report on how Stealth should give up. She couldn't save everyone in one night. Whether she liked it or not, she needed Green Arrow and whether Charlie liked it or not, she needed Oliver.

*****

Charlie was absolutely shattered. She hadn't sleep in 2 days and for the second night in a row she was driving up and down the alley ways of Metropolis as Stealth. It was the only thing that she could do to keep her mind off of everything. She heard her phone rang so she pulled over and turned herself and her bike invisible. The last thing she needed was the media getting a picture of Stealth parked in an alley way on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh Charlie, finally. I've been trying to get a hold of you for hours."

Great. It was Lois. She was the 2nd to last person that Charlie wanted to talk to.

"Yeah sorry about that. I've been kinda tied up. What's up?"

"Oliver Queen is back. Last I heard he was having a party on his jet. I want you to get over there and see what's happening. The paper needs something else other than Stealth's failures."

"Lois can't you send someone else?"

"No I cant. The last article you wrote about him was amazing. Now get over there otherwise you can say goodbye to you're desk."

Lois then hung up before Charlie could say anything else. This was the last thing that Charlie needed right now. She hadn't seen Oliver in weeks and now she had to sneak onto his jet. She didn't mind sneaking on the jet because no one was going to catch her. She minded that when she got on there she would proberly see Oliver dancing with a load of cheap models.

Charlie threw all of Stealth's clothes into the compartment under the seat of her bike. She threw on the black leather jacket that her mum had bought her before she died and she headed towards the airport.

*****

Oliver was on his 10th shot of vodka. He looked around his jet and all he could see where models. There were everywhere. They were dancing to the music that was thumping through his head. He couldn't see straight. He's had too much to drink to even see Charlie storm onto his jet. He saw her but he thought it was all in his head. There was no way she would be here he thought. She wasn't the type of girl to be dancing around in top that barley covered her breasts.

"I didn't know that Oliver invited fat girls. Or are you just crashing?"

Charlie looked up at the 6ft stick who was talking to her. She mange to look past her and see Oliver stretched out on the sofa that was at the end of the jet. She knew he was anything but sober.

"If I was you, I would shut the hell up and take all you're little friends here and leave!"

"Why would I listen to you?"

"Because if you don't, you'll be lucky to get a job after I'm finished with you."

Threatening people wasn't really what Charlie was use to. She hated violence as it is, and threatening people didn't make her feel any better. The model that stood in front of her look down at her before she turned around to everyone else on the plane. In a few moments all the models were off the jet. Now Charlie could see exactly what Oliver was doing. He was reaching down for the ¼ full bottle of vodka that was on the floor. Charlie picked up a cup of water that was sitting on the side. She walked over to Oliver and she dropped it all on his head. He immediately felt awake and he sat up and looked straight at Charlie. He looked around and he realized that the only other person on the plan was Charlie.

"What are you doing here? Where's is everyone?"

"Oh you mean you're little model friends? They left a couple of minutes ago."

Oliver rubbed his eyes and he could see Charlie clearly. She was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a leather jacket that he recognized. She use to wear the same outfit back in high school. He had asked her about it once and she had said that it was the most comfortable pair of jeans and leather jacket that she had ever had.

"You still didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

Charlie could tell but the sound of his voice that he had sobered up a little bit. Which meant she could shout all she wanted at him and he would remember it.

"Lois wanted me to write an article on you're return. I can see the headline now. Drunken millionaire throws his life away after he messes up the chance of a relationship. But I'm not gonna write it and I know I'm gonna loose my job for not doing it but I don't care. I feel sorry for you Oliver. You have everything and yet you're drinking you're life away. I use to be jealous of you in high school. You had everything and I had nothing. But now I pity you and I feel sorry for you."

Charlie turned around and started to walk away. She didn't want Oliver seeing her cry.

Oliver was taken back. He had known Charlie for years and she had never said anything like that to him before. Even when he thought that she hated him.

"Charlie wait. You're right. This isn't me. The whole drinking, partying millionaire. I gave it up a few years ago. Charlie look, Lauran just turned up on my doorstep. I left her in New York 6 months ago. If I could take that stupid kiss back I would."

He looked around but he couldn't see Charlie. He didn't know that she was still there watching him. She heard everything that he had just said and she wanted to leave. But she couldn't. Her instinct was telling her that Oliver needed a friend and someone to talk to. She walked forward so she was right in front of Oliver. He was looking at her but she thought he couldn't see her. She looked up into his eyes and she saw hurt. Hurt that she knew she was causing him.

"I'm sorry Charlie." Oliver cupped Charlie's face in his hands and she became visible.

"How did you know where I was?"

"I had a feeling you were gonna turn up tonight. So I put the air conditioning on so I could still see you. I'm sorry."

He then pulled her towards him and he kissed her. Charlie was shocked at first but she then went with it. She'd wanted to kiss him from the fist time that she saw him after all those years.

**So Oliver and Charlie are kind of togther. however he's oliver queen and his life is anything but simple**


	6. Cheeseburgers

**i do not own smallville or the known characters. i own Charlie/Stealth and all the new characters and the _love_ plot**

**thanks for the review princess-mariyah**

"Charlie! You're breakfast is getting cold."

Clark had been calling Charlie for the past hour. She was normally good at waking up in the morning. He looked over at the clock and it was midday. Charlie had never slept in this late. Clark got up and scrape her breakfast in the bin. Even if she did come down, she couldn't eat cold eggs. Knowing her she properly left before he woke up so she could finish the story on Oliver. He started cleaning down the oven when he heard someone come through the front door. He turned around and he saw and angry Lois standing there.

"Hey Lois."

"I'm not in the mood for small talk now Smallville. Where's you're cousin?"

"Didn't she come into work early?"

"Obviously not since I'm standing here asking you where she is. I need that story on Oliver's return. I'm sick of opening the paper and seeing stories on that Stealth."

"Let me go and see if she is in her room."

Lois nodded at him and he headed upstairs towards Charlie's room. He knocked on the door a few times but there wasn't an answer. He turned around and Lois was standing there.

"Do you want me to go in and check if she's in there? She may have just come out of the shower."

Clark nodded and he let Lois go in. He would normally go in because he knew that if Charlie had just come out of the shower, she would turn invisible if she heard the door opening. However he couldn't really say that to Lois.

"Clark, you better come in and see this."

Clark ran into Charlie's bedroom and he saw what Lois was talking about. She wasn't in there. Her bed hadn't been slept in either.

"She obviously didn't come home last night."

"Really? I would have never thought of that."

Clark looked down at Lois and she was anything but happy.

"When you see her, tell her to call me."

With that Lois stormed downstairs and out of the house. Clark then had to think of where she could be. The last he saw of her was when she told him that Stealth was needed. He remembered going to bed after that and he didn't hear her come in. He always heard her which meant that she defiantly didn't come home. Now he was worried. Maybe she was lying in a ditch somewhere dressed as Stealth. Anyone could find out who she was if that was the case. He needed to go and look for her.

*****

Charlie woke up and she didn't recognize her surroundings. She looked up and she saw a huge gold Q painted on the ceiling. She then felt something tighten around her. She looked to her left and she saw Oliver fast asleep. His arm was around her waist and her head was on his bare chest. She realized that he was half naked so she managed to squeeze out of his grip and sit up. She looked down at herself and she was fully dressed. At least I didn't do what I thought I did she thought. She tried to remember last night and then she saw the bottle of vodka and she remembered.

After Oliver kissed her they sat down and talked. She had a couple of beers and Oliver just stuck to water. She looked down at her top and she saw a beer stain. She then remembered that while she was drinking Oliver tipped the can up and it went down her. She then threw the rest of the beer on his shirt and he had to take it off. That explains her waking up to find Oliver topless. She then started laughing. She couldn't believe that she fell asleep in Oliver's arms on his private jet.

"What's so funny?"

Charlie looked behind her and Oliver was slowly getting up.

"Nothing. I just remembered what happened last night."

"At least you were able to forget it for a moment. I couldn't forget even if I wanted to. I mean not many people ask me to get cheeseburgers at 3 in the morning."

Charlie laughed as she saw the cheeseburger wrappers at her feet. She looked over at the clock and it was nearly midday.

"Shit! I gotta get to work. Lois is gonna kill me."

She got up and she started looking everywhere for her shoes and jacket. She had found the first shoe and her jacket by the other sofa. She couldn't find her left shoe.

Oliver got up and he walked over to wear Charlie was standing. She was having a go at herself under her voice. He hugged her from behind and he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Relax. I'll tell Clark to tell her that the interview took a little longer than we expected. I'll then say that you fell asleep and I let you sleep."

"It's easy for you to say that. You can't get fired from you're job. Now have you seen my other shoe? I remember throwing it at you but I can't remember where it landed."

"Behind the bar."

Charlie smiled at Oliver and she headed behind the bar to find her other shoe. She picked it up and when she looked up Oliver pulled her into his embrace.

"Do you regret last night?"

"I wouldn't even if I wanted to."

Oliver smiled at her and he kissed her. He knew then that he was with Charlie. That was what they spoke about last night. He asked her if she would consider being with him on a fall term basis. She smiled and said that she would like that.

"I should have looked here first."

They both quickly pulled away to find Clark smiling at them from the entrance of the plane. It was quite a funny sight for Clark. Seeing his cousin kissing a topless Oliver Queen behind the bar with her shoes in her hands. People would have paid money to see something like that.

"If I told you that I forgot to call would you still have a go at me?"

"I'll forgive you this time. Next time call but don't give me any details."

Charlie felt herself turn bright red and Oliver just started laughing.

"Clark nothing happened. Charlie thought it would be cool to throw beer on my shirt and that's why I'm not wearing one. We then fell asleep on the sofa and only woke up a few moments ago."

Clark looked from his cousin to Oliver and then back to Charlie.

"Whatever. Anyways Charlie Lois is looking for you and if you don't get into work fast she's gonna have you're head. Do you want me to run you back home so you can quickly get dress?"

"Yeah that would be great but I've got my bike…"

Oliver interrupted her.

"I can bring it back to the farm if you want. I've got a few meetings this afternoon but I should be finished by 6. I'll drop it off and then maybe we could go out?"

"Yeah, I'm sure that will work out."

She smiled at him and kissed him lightly on the lips. She quickly put on her shoes and jacket and she walked over to Clark. She jumped on his back and then they were gone.

Oliver just smiled and he started cleaning up. He forgot that he fired the maid when he decided to have the party.

*****

Charlie walked towards her desk with her coffee in her hand. Before she got there Lois was in front of her looking like she was ready to murder someone.

"What time do you call this?"

"I'm sorry Lois. I was at Oliver's last night getting that interview. It ran over and I must have fallen asleep on his sofa. That's why I didn't go home last night."

Lois just looked down at Charlie. She couldn't be that mad at her. Charlie was usually a good worker and this is a first.

"Fine but don't let it happen again. I want that story on my desk before you leave tonight."

She left and Charlie sat down at her desk. It was going to be a long day.

**hmmm i wonder how a date with oliver queen will be like? well charlie is gonna find out. can anyone give me an idea for a mission for Stealth and Green Arrow. much apriciated chapter 7 up soon xx**


	7. We're even now

**i do not own smallville or the known characters. i own the ned characters and the _love _plot.**

"What time is Oliver getting here?"

"I don't know. He said that he should be finished with all of his meetings by 6."

Charlie looked over at the clock and it was nearly 7. She distracted her mind from worrying about him. He's old enough to look after himself and running a company can't be the easiest job in the world.

Clark looked at his cousin and he knew that she was worrying about Oliver. When she got home earlier she looked so happy. He knew that it had something to do with the fact that he saw her and Oliver swapping saliva. He knew it was a gross way of saying but it made him laugh inside. It was good to see Charlie happy. He hadn't seen her this happy since Nathaniel's last visit. That just reminded him of something.

"When's Nate coming over?"

"What month is it?"

"End of June."

"He should be here soon then. The football season back home just finished. I'll call him later tonight when I know he won't be sleeping."

Charlie smiled at the fact that her brother would be here soon. She missed him. She only gets to see him once a year while he's off work. She loved the fact that he was a professional football/soccer player but she sure did miss him. Other than Aunt Martha, he was the only blood relative she had. Her father walked out on her when she was little and she didn't know him. She only knew that he died when she was 10.

"Okay but its Soccer season."

"I've been calling it football my whole life. Just because I live in Smallville now doesn't mean that I am going to stop calling it football."

Clark stopped there. He knew that he wasn't going to win the fight. He also didn't want to rebuild the way that separated the living room from the kitchen. The last time they had this fight, some sort of energy shield came out of Charlie's body and threw him through the wall. He didn't know if it would happen the same way because that was the first and last time that Charlie did that. He decided to changed the subject to something that he knew would make her smile.

"So where are you and Oliver going tonight?"

"I don't know. He's gotta get here first."

Charlie took a deep breath and she drank the coffee that she had made a few minutes ago. She needed a lot of caffeine if she was going to go out with Oliver tonight. She hadn't had the best of sleeps last night and she slept the two previous nights. She made a mental not to herself not to share a small sofa in Oliver's private jet with him again.

"I'm gonna go upstairs. Shout for me when Oliver gets here."

Clark nodded at her and she took her coffee upstairs. Once she got in her room she slipped out of her pencil skirt and put on a pair of Clarks boxer's that she stole from him a few months ago. (She washed them before she wore them) She didn't care if they were big for her because they were the most comfortable things t wear. She then went into the bathroom and she closed the door. She walked up to the mirror and she took her hair out of it's pony tail and she brushed it. She then took off her make up and her blouse. She put her blouse in the washing basket that sat in her bathroom. When she first moved in, she told Clark that the bathroom was a silly place for the washing basket and he just said that the laundry basket lives in the bathroom. She walked back into her bedroom and jumped when she heard Oliver's voice.

"I guess we're even now."

Charlie didn't know what she was talking about until she felt a draft on her back. She looked down and realized that she took off her blouse without putting a top on afterwards. She quickly turned around so Oliver couldn't see anything else.

"Quick, pass me a top from my top draw under the mirror."

Oliver pulled out a white tank top and he threw it over Charlie's head. She bent down and she quickly put it on. She turned around to face a very cute Oliver. He was still in his suite. He was wearing black pants with a pale blue shirt. He had rolled the sleeves up to his elbows and the first few bottoms of his shirt were open so you could see a little bit of his chest.

"And I thought coming in here to surprise you was a bad idea."

He chuckled at the look that Charlie had on her face.

"Well I'm glad I can amuse you."

"You should do it more often. Where did the tattoo come from?"

He was referring to the unusual pattern that was on the base of Charlie's back. He knew that it was quite new because she hadn't had it in high school.

"Oh my friend designed the pattern in university a few years ago. I always told her that I would have that tattooed on the base of my spine. I then remember going out into town one night and waking up to find that I had it. I didn't remember getting it done. Don't tell Clark I have it. I know he will go mad. That's why I cover it up when I know it's going to be on show."

"Don't worry, I wont tell him. As long as you can keep my secret."

"Ooh, Oliver Queen has a secret. Spill."

He walked towards Charlie and he grabbed a hold of her. He looked into her eyes and he rested his hands on her shoulders.

"I didn't hate you in high school."

Charlie smiled at him and he kissed him lightly on the lips.

"And you think that I did?"

This time Oliver smiled at her.

*****

"Clark can I have some help?"

Clark looked over and he walked to the front door. He opened the door and he saw Oliver holding Charlie in his arms.

"What did you do to her?"

Oliver walked through the door and he turned to face Clark.

"Nothing unfortunately. She fell asleep right before…"

He suddenly stopped and realized who he was talking to. Clark just looked at him and he gave him a continue-and-you-will-go-through-the-window look.

"I'm just going to take her up to her room."

Oliver quickly leaped up the stairs with Charlie still in his arms before Clark could do or say something. He looked back at the night he had just had. It was great right until Charlie fell asleep on his bed. He was going to leave her but he didn't think that she would be too happy if she woke up in again in his arms. Next time he will make sure that she definitely wanted to sleep in his arms.

He put Charlie on her bed and he took off her shoes. He then looked at his hand and make up was all over it. He laughed and he looked at the bottom of Charlie's spine. Most of her cover up had rubbed off onto his hand when he had lifted her up. He then remembered Charlie in the restaurant. She didn't have any idea what was on the menu because it was in French and she didn't know French. She took Spanish in school. He laughed when she had ordered the horse meat when she thought it was some sort of chicken dish. That was when she marched out of the restaurant and walked into the pizza place across the street in the evening gown that Oliver had bought her a few weeks ago. He gave it back to her and she promised him that she would wear it for one night because she had found out the price of the dress. The best part of the night was when they had finished eating their pizza at his penthouse. It would have been better if Charlie didn't fall asleep the minute her head landed on Oliver's bed.

"Oliver."

"Yeah?"

Oliver turned back to face Charlie but she was still sleeping. It was nice to know that she spoke while she was slept. He started to walk out of the door when he stopped after what he heard her say next.

"Yes, Nate. I'm in love with Oliver Queen."

**i love cliff hangers. i will try and put up the next two chapters tomorrow. after that they may not come as often. school is starting on monday and i have alot of revsion for my GCSE's. i'm gonna start to use some ideas fronm the episodes in series 8. i am going to stick to the actual plot of the series like lex is alive and oliver wants him dead. lana may be in a few cahpters but i am not sure about chloe yet. i do know how i want the story to end. xx**


	8. Roast beef

**Sorry i didnt get this up earlier. things have been kinda heptic latly. i'm gonna try and put one chapter up every other say untill half term. thanks for everyone who reviewed.**

**I do not own the smallville or the kown characters. i own the new characters and the _love_ plot.**

"What's this?"

Charlie looked up at Lois and then at her desk. Lois had thrown something on top of all of her paper work. Charlie looked at the newspaper and she realized what it was.

"A Time's newspaper from New York?"

"I know what newspaper it is. I mean the story on the front page."

Charlie picked it up and she opened it. She looked at the front page and she had to blink her eyes a couple of times to make that she wasn't imagining what she saw. There on the front page was a picture of her and Oliver and the restaurant last night.

"It looks like an article describing mine and Oliver's date last night."

"I can see that. What I want to know is why it's in the papers in New York?"

"I don't know. I didn't even know that someone was taking pictures. It might have something to do with the fact that Oliver is a millionaire, he lived in New York for a while and he took a girl from London to a fancy French restaurant."

"Vey funny Charlie. I don't care what you do when you're not working. You could date the whole of Smallville and I wouldn't care. But if you go out with him again, I want the story."

Then Lois was gone. Probably off to hustle a story out of someone else. Charlie couldn't believe the cheek of Lois. There was no way that she was going to write an article about her next date with Oliver.

After Charlie had finished all of her errands for the day she picked up the newspaper and she started reading the article.

'America's number bachelor was seen escorting an unidentified women into a French restaurant in the city of Metropolis last night. Sources say that the women was Charlie Hart. A British reporter who works for the Daily Planet. Other sources say that these two were class mates in high school. However, after being in the restaurant for 15 minutes, they left and headed into Mario's pizza. Not very classy for the future Mrs. Oliver Queen is it?'

Charlie nearly chocked on her coffee when she read the future Mrs. Oliver Queen part. How could they be assuming she was going to marry him after one date? She looked over at the clock. It was nearly 5. She couldn't wait for those 5 minutes were up, so she grabbed her jacket and bag and she headed out of the building. When she got onto the street she called Clark asking him to come and pick her up. He had said yes, because he was never going to say no to Charlie. Before Charlie had time to put her Phone back in her bag she realized that she was standing in the kitchen of her/Clark's house.

"I would have been quicker but I had to put my shoes on."

Charlie just smiled at her cousin. He was the only one who could make her laugh after she had a long day.

"I saw Oliver today."

"Oh yeah? What did he say?"

"Not much. He didn't go into that much detail of what happened last night. Not that I wanted him to. He did want you to meet him at his around 8."

"Fine by me."

Charlie smiled at Clark as she ran upstairs to her room. Clark shook his head because he knew she was happy. She hadn't been like this in a while. He had just wished that she didn't say her true feelings while she's sleeping.

*****

Oliver was still trying to get over the fact that Charlie had told him she loved him last night. He first dismissed the idea because people say the most craziest things in their sleep. But earlier he asked Clark is she spoke in her sleep often. Clark then replied by saying no only when she has something she wants to get off her chest.

Oliver knew then that she had meant it. He didn't know if she was going to tell him the truth. Knowing her, she was denying all thoughts that were around the subject. But Oliver wasn't sure about it. If she did say it to him, he needed to know his answer. He cares about Charlie so he wouldn't want her to feel stupid. But love is a string word. Was Oliver Queen in love? It then hit him that he never fell out of love with Charlie after school. He didn't fully get over her. He just pushed his feelings for her to back of his head. His feelings then came rushing back when he saw her standing in his doorway. He did love her. Oliver Queen was in love with Charlie Hart. He just didn't know what to do about it.

*****

Charlie didn't want to go up to Oliver's penthouse. The last time she was there, he was kissing his ex-girlfriend. She didn't want to but she needed to. She just couldn't believe how stupid she was. Just as she was leaving the house Clark had told her that he heard what she said last night in her sleep. He told her that she had said that she loved Oliver Queen and he had heard. The whole time there Charlie was asking herself the same question. Did I love Oliver Queen? She then realized that she had always loved him, she just didn't know it then but she knew now. She was going to tell him. Tonight. She didn't know when or how but it was going to happen. One way or another, Oliver Queen was going to find out that Charlie Hart was in love with him and that she always had been.

Oliver was just pulling the roast beef out of the oven when he heard the shutters of his elevator close. He quickly turned around to see nothing there. He shook it off and continued to take the beef out of the oven. Without burning himself he put it on a plate and carried it over to the dinner table. Once everything was in place he took one last look at the table and smiled. It looked perfect. The two candles were lit, the wine was poured and the plates had food on them. The only thing that was missing was his date. He looked at the clock and it was quarter past 8. It wasn't like Charlie to be late.

"Miss me?"

Oliver jumped out of his skin as he turned around to see Charlie.

"I know that you have the ability to turn invisible, but you need to rub it in,"

Charlie started laughing at the shocked Oliver.

"I'm sorry. It was just so tempted, I just couldn't resist."

"Next time can you resist?"

"You're the one that wants to be with me, and if you want to stay with you had better get use to it."

Oliver laughed at Charlie and he bent down to kiss her. After that kiss, they both knew that they were in love with each other. They just had to tell each other their true feelings.

"so you cooked dinner?"

Charlie sat down while Oliver started to cut and serve the beef.

"Of course I did. I thought it would be a nice treat."

He sat down but Charlie wasn't convinced. There was no way that he cooked the dinner. She took a sip of her wine and she pulled the cheekiest grin.

"Ok, it was already cooked. I just put it in the oven. C'mon I lived in a house full of maids who wouldn't let me lift a finger, let alone try to cook so I could learn."

Charlie didn't say anything. Instead she just started eating. Oliver watched her. For some reason he couldn't take his eye's off of her. He watched the way her mouth moved while she chewed and the faces she pulled when she bit into the beef. When Charlie had finished, she saw that Oliver was starring at her.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, it's that I need to ask you something."

"Well g on."

"I just want you to promise me that you won't get mad, and you won't dump me after I say this."

"I guess I should promise you considering I don't get mad and I wouldn't dump you. Unless you say to me that you're sleeping with one of those models, you know the ones that were on you're plane. If you are then you're going out the window."

Oliver couldn't help but smile at that comment.

"No, I'm not. It's just you said something yesterday and I don't know what to make of it."

Charlie froze. She didn't know that he was going to bring it up. She was hoping that he would have forgotten. She wanted to be the one who brought it up so she could put him on the stop. Not the other way round.

"Look Oliver, I say crazy things in my sleep. You shouldn't listen to me I……"

Charlie didn't finish the lie she was about to tell Oliver. That was because he had gotton up, walked over to her and crushed his lips against hers. He pulled her up and he wrapped his entire body around her. Charlie felt crushed between his arms but she didn't attempt to move away. she loved where she was. She loved being in Oliver's arms. She loved kissing him and the way his kisses made her feel.

"I love you Charlie. I always have done."

Charlie looked up at Oliver and she smiled.

"I love you too, Ollie."

Oliver smiled, because no one had called him Ollie since high school, and even then he just wanted Charlie to call him. He then picked her up and carried her to his room. This time, Charlie knew she wasn't going to fall asleep.

**let me know what you think. please can i have an idea for a mission Stealth and Green Arrow can do together.**


	9. Nice Choice

**i do not own smallville or the known characters. i own the new characters and the _love _plot**

**yay i have 10 reviews. it may not seem like a big deal to you but to me it does. it means that people enjoy my story. thank you to everyone that reviewed**

Oliver opened his eyes with a smile on his face. He turned to face Charlie, but she wasn't there. He sat up and looked around his room. She wasn't in there. Her dress and leggings were still on the chair but she was no where to be seen. He pulled a pair of shorts out of the draw next to his bed and put them on.

He walked out of his room and he saw Charlie sitting down at the dinner table, typing on her laptop eating a slice of toast and wearing one of his white shirts.

Charlie looked up and she saw Oliver standing in the doorway of his room wearing a pair of shorts. She smiled at him and she drank her coffee. She turned to her laptop and she carried writing an article so she didn't have to go into work. She e-mailed Lois telling her that she wasn't feeling well and that she would work from home and send her the article before 6. Oliver came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He rested his head on hers and started to read her article.

"So, you're writing a piece on the Green Arrow? Nice choice."

Charlie looked up at Oliver and he was smiling at her.

"Yeah, well it was either me writing about The Green Arrow's absence from Metropolis or Charlie Hart spending the night at Oliver Queen's penthouse and wearing his shirt when she woke up because she couldn't find her underwear."

"That's not my fault. You were the one who..."

"I know what happened and I know where they went. I was playing with you. Do you think that I would be careless enough not to know where my underwear was? You should know me better than that."

Charlie finished the last sentence of her article and she e-mailed it to Lois. She shut her laptop and she reached for her toast.

"Want some?"

Oliver looked down at her half eaten toast and he took the biggest bite he could.

"So if you're not wearing my shirt because you lost you're underwear. Then why are you wearing it? And be careful with the coffee. That's a Hugo Boss shirt."

"Oh I know what it is. Look, I wasn't going to put my dress back on and there was no way that I was going to sit here and type in the nude. Don't worry, you'll get it back. Eventually."

Oliver pulled a face at her because he knew he wasn't going to get it back, not that he wanted it back. It looked good on her.

"Oliver, did you see the New York Times yesterday?"

"No, why?"

"Because there was a picture of us in there from the other night."

"Oh just ignore it. They always get pictures of me. Trust me it will die down in a couple of days."

Charlie knew he was right. Her relationship with Oliver was yesterday's news. There was no way that they were still going to talk about it.

"What time you leaving for work?"

"Oh I don't need to go in. Finishing that story meant I could stay at home. What about you?"

"I don't have to go in, if I don't want to."

Charlie shook her head. She couldn't understand how he could be so relax. He may be the CEO Queen Industries but that doesn't mean that he shouldn't go into work. He should be there helping out and making sure that everything runs smoothly.

"I do have to go to London for a meeting tomorrow."

Charlie stood up and she linked her arms around Oliver's neck. She didn't want him to go to London. She didn't even want to spend a day away from him.

"Do you have to?"

"Yeah, but I'll only be gone for the day. I'm leaving early tomorrow morning so I should get back around midnight or something. I won't be gone for too long. And you'll have Clark to keep you company."

"Oh what fun? Clark is like the best person you want around when you're lonely."

"He still upset about Lana?"

"He say's that he is moving on but I know him. Anyways I need to be heading back home."

Charlie tried to move away but Oliver's grip tightened on her.

"You don't need to go anywhere."

"Yes I do. I need to have a shower."

"There's a shower here."

"I got to cook for Clark."

"Clark cooks for you."

"I need clean clothes and underwear."

"I can go and buy you some."

Oliver wasn't going go to let her go. She didn't need to. He could get her everything she needed.

"Oliver, I really need to. I'll take a shower here but I need to get home and get changed. I am not going to let you go out and buy me new clothes because I have plenty of them."

"Fine, but on one condition."

"What?"

He didn't say anything. Instead he kissed her. She felt the tingle feeling that she gets when Oliver kisses her run down her. She couldn't believe that she was with him. She was Oliver Queen's girlfriend. It felt like a huge dream and that she was going to wake up from it and forget it all. But it wasn't and it wasn't a fairy tail.

"I'm sure I can manage that."

*****

"Nice look. Let me guess. The trend is wear you're boyfriends shirt and leggings to show that you just came back from his house?"

Charlie looked at Clark and he next thing he knew, he was in some sort of shield.

"Very funny but no. My dress was ripped and I needed something to wear."

Charlie stood in front of Clark and watched him in this invisible shield.

"Aww c'mon Charlie. Let me out. There isn't a lot of oxygen in this thing."

Clark knew that is he tried to punch his way out, he would hurt Charlie. If anyone else tried to it wouldn't affect her, but he does have superhuman strength.

"You gonna stop teasing me?"

"No, but I will call Lois and tell her that you weren't sick and that you were at Oliver's."

Charlie lifted the shield up in the air and then she released it. He fell to the floor with a load thump.

"You didn't tell her that I was at Oliver's did you?"

"No, I told her that I gave you off shrimp. She believed me because she thought she saw you lying in bed but it was me. You so owe me."

"Fine, then everyone will know how you use to sneak into my room when you were 14 so you could see what a bra looked liked."

"Oh, don't worry. You don't owe me."

Charlie laughed at her cousin and threw her bag on the sofa. She sat down opposite Clark at the table in the kitchen. She doesn't know why they always sit there. She just remembers moving here and sitting there to socialize with her cousin.

"So what did you and Oliver do last night?"

"Well he tried to convince me that he made roast beef. Then we chatted about the night before."

"Oh. So what did you agree on?"

"That we loved each other."

"Are you sure Charlie? I mean love is a strong word."

Charlie rolled her eyes at Clark.

"I know it is. I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't sure. But don't worry. I can handle myself."

"I know you can. Then what did you do after."

"Like I need to tell you."

Clark looked completely clueless even though he knew.

"Fine. We had sex. No we made love. You happy now?"

Clark started laughing.

"Much better."

"Not that this isn't fun. But I gotta go get ready. Stealth hasn't been in Metropolis for a while."

Before Clark could argue with Charlie she had already disappeared upstairs. He couldn't believe that she wasn't giving up on Stealth. He was worried about her. Nothing could penetrate her shield but she might forget to activate it and get hurt. A few minutes later, he saw Charlie coming down the stairs as Stealth.

"Since when do you get changed here?"

"Since I couldn't be bothered to turn myself invisible and get changed in the street. It is cold tonight. Bye."

Clark then saw her disappear. Literally.

*****

"I really don't understand why you would want to break into Queen Industries. I mean what's odds of actually finding the vault?"

The Rode brothers turned around. They couldn't see anything.

"I mean first you would have to find Oliver Queen's office and then you need to break into his safe. That is if you can guess the password. I mean you have a better chance of breaking into Luthorcorp and both the Luthor's are dead."

Both the Rode brothers turned around, expecting to see nothing, but they saw Stealth. The youngest shot at her but it just bounced off into another direction.

"Why do it?"

He tried to shoot her again but there was something around the gun that stopped him from pulling the trigger. He then dropped the gun and tackled Stealth. He caught her off guard and she fell to the ground with him on top of her trying to hit her. She then heard him scream in pain and roll off her.

"Need a hand?"

Oliver held out his hand to Charlie and she took it. He pulled her up and she brushed herself down.

"Well you took you're time. I thought you would beat me here."

"Hey just because I'm the CEO doesn't mean I know when someone is trying to break in. I'm a vigilantly with now powers."

"And what am I?"

"A vigilantly with powers."

Charlie laughed at him and she looked down. Both the Rode brothers were both knocked out. Wow, she thought. Oliver must have some kick.

"How did you get up here?"

"What?"

"I mean you couldn't have come through the building because I came through there and there is no way you have a key."

"Do you really want to know?"

Oliver nodded. Charlie smiled and she took his hand. She lead him over to the edge of the building. She stepped off the edge but she didn't drop. Oliver then knew that she was standing on some sort of shield.

"How did you do that?"

"3 years of practice. Now are you gonna come?"

Oliver stood next to her and he felt like he was walking on air. He then felt himself slowing making his way down to the floor. Once his feet touched the floor he turned to face Charlie.

"Wow. I never knew you could do that."

"Oh there are a lot of things that you don't know about me Green Arrow."

"Well then would you like to share those things with me Stealth?"

"After."

And like they had been doing all day, they kissed. Of course they wouldn't have if they knew that someone had taken a picture of them.

**I love cliff hangers. even small one's. ok so next chapter up on thursday. Lana will be in one but it might be in number 11. i am also going to write a chapter beased on Requiem (series 8) but that will be a little later on.**


	10. Fish and Chips from the chippy

**i do not own smallville or the known characters.l i own the new characters and the _love _plot.**

"Here's the picture. Write the story."

Lois threw a file on Charlie's desk and walked towards the elevator.

"Lois, when are you going to stop telling me what to write? Because I'm getting quite sick of you telling me what I have to write."

Lois turned around and she headed back towards Charlie.

"When you can find a story by yourself. You need to learn what everyone wants to read. Sometimes reporters have to write stories they don't want to. You have to live with it."

"Well then I need to learn what everyone wants to read. You're just giving me the stories you don't want to write. I'll write you're story today but this is the last time."

Lois was shocked at what Charlie had said to her. She looked back at Charlie and she was looking through the file she had just thrown on Charlie's desk. She wasn't being a bitch to Charlie. Charlie was new. She was young. She was also a good writer but she needed to start somewhere.

Charlie just let Lois walk out of the building. She didn't need an argument and there was no way she could lose this job. She was lucky enough to get the job considering she only did 3 years of university. After she was infected with meteor rock she moved in with Clark. Well not straight away because she had to finish her 3rd year of university. She could have stayed for at school for another year but she wanted a change, and moving to Smallville was her change.

Charlie took another gulp of her coffee. It was the only thing that was keeping her up. Well that and the e-mails Oliver was sending her. Every 5 minutes he sent her one word e-mails. She opened the folder that Lois had put on her desk. She looked at the photograph and had the same look on her face that she had when she saw the article about her and Oliver. She scrambled for the phone on her desk and dialed Metropolis hotel. Oliver is the only guy who would actually buy a penthouse in a hotel. It was a while before she could get through to Oliver's penthouse because the guy at the front desk had to make sure that she knew him. When he picked up the phone, it sounded as if he had just woken up.

"Oliver, you've got to meet me at the farm. You need to see something."

"What are you talking about?"

"Last night…when we…..they got…"

"Charlie calm down. What's wrong?"

"Everything. Get dressed and get to the farm now. I'll meet you there."

Before Oliver could say anything Charlie had hung up.

"Love you Charlie, bye."

Oliver knew there was no one on the other end of the phone but saying it made him happy. He dragged himself out of bed and he knew he had no time to have a shower. He pulled on the nearest pair of jeans he could find and a black shirt from his wardrobe. He grabbed his car keys and he made his way to Charlie's.

*****

Clark had just got back inside after cleaning out the barn. He needed to do things that took his mind off Lana. If he wasn't cleaning the barn he was cleaning the house. He refused to go in Charlie's room because last time he went in there; he found her paper thrown on her bed so he put it in the top draw of her bedside table. However he didn't expect to find a box of condoms in the draw. From that day on, he refused to go in Charlie's room when she wasn't in there. Even though that was back when she was in high school. Clark was so happy he wasn't a girl. He knew all the drama Charlie went through in high school and now she was dating Oliver Queen. You don't get anymore drama than that. Speaking of Oliver Queen, as Clark was about to go upstairs Oliver came rushing through the front door.

"Oliver? What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. Charlie called me telling me to get here as quick as I could. Is she here?"

"No, I haven't seen her since she left this morning."

Oliver sat down at the kitchen table just as Charlie cam rushing through the door. Oliver looked at her and she still looked amazing in a suite with her hair pulled back and no make up on. He got up and pulled her into a hug. Charlie hugged him and she smelt the familiar Oliver smell that she loved so much. Oliver felt that she was shaking. He held her shoulders to stop her shaking.

"Charlie, what's wrong?"

"Yesterday, when we were at Queen Industries a photographer got a picture of Stealth and Green Arrow kissing. Now Lois wants me to write an article on it."

That's what Charlie was trying to say but because she was shaking, all Clark and Oliver could hear was Stealth, Green Arrow and kissing.

"Charlie take a deep breath and calm down. Now explain everything again slowly."

Charlie did as Oliver said and she calmed down. She then said everything again and Clark and Oliver understood her.

"I cant write an article on it because it's about me."

"Charlie listen to yourself. The photograph was of Stealth and Green Arrow. Not Oliver Queen and Charlie Hart. If you write the article then no one will go into it more by trying to find the true identities of the two. This is an advantage for you."

Clark was right. Charlie had nothing to worry about. If she wrote the article then that will be the end of it. No one could investigate if she tells Lois that she did and found nothing.

"You're right Clark. I'm sorry for calling you out here Oliver. I was just freaking out. I didn't think. I didn't pull you away from anything important did I?"

"Well, I mean I was having an amazing dream, but I'm sure I'll have it again."

Charlie smiled at him and she hugged him again.

"Well I'm heading out to the barn, it's a mess."

Clark didn't want to stand by and watch Oliver and Charlie. He loved the fact that they were together but he didn't need to see them together. It just bought back too many memories for him.

"Clark the barn is clean. You cleaned it yesterday and neither of us has been in there since. I know you're trying to find things to do to keep you're mind off Lana but you need to stop. The problem is going to get solved by itself. Lana is gone. I know it's hard but you need to accept that. You can't stay here all day. Get a job. The job that Lois offered you at the Planet is still there. Take it. Move on. Lana isn't coming back. It's hard to face but the sooner you realize it, the easier it will be for you."

Clark looked over at his cousin. She was right. He needed to move on. Lana wasn't coming back. He needed to start doing something with his time. The job at the planet was the only way he was going to move on. It would keep him busy and Charlie was there. He could always turn to her if he needed her.

"I meant that I needed to get something I…"

Clark didn't know what to say. He left before Charlie could make him feel like worse than he already feels.

"I can see why you're worried about him. So when does that article have to be written by?"

"I don't know. I'll just write it tonight so Lois cant bite my head off. I'm just really worried about him. He keeps on blaming himself for Lana leaving. He just needs to move on. She isn't coming back."

"And what if she does?"

"Then I'll make sure she stays away from Clark. She broke his heart more than once. There is no way she is going to do it again. Not while I'm around anyways. And I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon."

"Aww how sweet are you? Remind me never to break Clark's heart."

Charlie laughed at Oliver. He always knew how to make her feel better, when she's in an awkward situation.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow morning?"

"First thing. I want to get there and get it over with. I hate the food in London. No offence."

"None taken and it's because you don't know what to get. If I was to take you out to get something to eat back home, you would love the food."

"Oh so what's you're favorite miss know it all?"

"I'm not a miss know it all. I lived there for 16 years. I know where to go and what to get. And my all time favorite is fish and chips from the chippy with curry sauce. My mum and I use to but it every Friday night. We would snuggle up on the sofa watching a soppy romance film eating chips."

Oliver felt Charlie stiffen when she spoke about her mum. He pulled her closer to him and she relaxed against him.

"You still miss her don't you?"

"Sometimes. When it first happened I blamed myself because if it wasn't for me she wouldn't have had to drive. But it was meant to happen. I know it doesn't sound nice but it's true. If she hadn't died, I wouldn't have moved out here and started my life. What about you? Do you still miss you're parents?"

"At times. I didn't know them as well as I wanted to."

There was an awkward silence. It was hard for them to talk about their parents. Charlie because she blamed herself for her mother's death and Oliver because he knows what really happened to his parents.

"Do you wanna go out tonight? We could get out of Metropolis."

"No. Let's just stay in tonight. Watch a film and snuggle on the sofa."

Oliver nodded and he followed Charlie into the living room. He didn't want to leave her to go to London but he had no choice. He then decided that she was going to come with him every time he left Metropolis. She was his life now and he didn't want to go anywhere without her. He knew she could look after herself but having her near him, made Oliver feel like nothing could touch her and he could protect her.

**Quite alot of talking in this one lol. next chapter up on saturday if everything goes well at my compettion tomorrow. hope you enjoyed it xoxo**


	11. 20 Minutes Later

**i do not own smallville or the known characters. i own the new characters and the _love_ plot**

**so here's chapter 11. we didnt win the debating compettition. we were beaten by the overall winners in the semi finals. but it was all good. i made new freinds and mad fun :)**

Oliver managed to get dressed without Charlie hearing him. He looked over at the clock on Charlie's bedside table. It was nearly five and if he left now, he could be back from London later tonight. He looked down at Charlie and he smiled. She looked so peaceful when she slept. He leaned down and kissed her on her forehead.

"Love you."

Oliver whispered in Charlie's ear before he left the house. He tip toed his way downstairs as quietly as he could because he didn't want to wake anyone up. When he got down there, on the table was fresh toast. He knew that Clark had put it there for him and he took it outside with him to his car. He then left because the quicker he got to London, the sooner he could get back.

Charlie opened her eyes when she heard the front door close. She looked over at the time and it was nearly 5. She swung her arm around and she didn't hit Oliver which meant that he had just left. She got up and headed over to the window. As she opened the shutters, she saw Oliver's car turn out onto the road. He had only been gone for a few seconds and Charlie already missed him. She wanted the day to go fast because she wanted Oliver back and she wanted to be in his arms again.

*****

"Do we have to watch the rest of this film? We both know how it's gonna end."

Clark had, had enough of watching how to lose a guy in 10 days. It was Charlie's favorite film and she always watched it.

"Aww c'mon Clark. There's like 20 minutes left of the film. Just watch it to the end. I know you find it funny."

He did find it funny. And he did enjoy the film. It's just that he was so sick of watching it once a week. He then heard the phone ring. This was his chance to get out. He was about to get up when Charlie paused the film and got up.

"I'll get it. You can stay here and when I get back we can finish watching the film."

Clark made sure that Charlie wasn't in the living room before he got up to turn the DVD player off. He couldn't turn it off though because he couldn't touch the off button. Charlie had put some sort of shield around the DVD player so he couldn't touch it. It was just like her.

Holding the shield around the DVD player wasn't hard for Charlie. She just thought about it and pushed it to the back of her mind so she could pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Charlie."

"Nate! I haven't spoken to you in ages."

"I know. It's been quite mad out here. Football season just ended so I'm still catching up on my sleep. What about you? How's the job?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. The job is amazing, as it has been for the past 3 years but now I have a desk and sometimes I write front page."

"Well that's good to hear. I hear Stealth hasn't given up on Metropolis yet."

"No, but she has cut down. She isn't out every night anymore."

Charlie wasn't going to tell her brother why. She may not see or talk to her brother everyday, but he is still protective over her. Ever since they were younger he has looked out for her. So telling him she had a boyfriend wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"I see. Well I'm calling to let you know that I had a visitor today."

"Is that it? I mean it's 2 in the morning over there, couldn't you have waited till the time suited you?"

"Maybe but I wanted to tell you about my visitor today. I think he's a friend of yours. Oliver Queen, his name was."

Charlie froze. Oliver went to see Nate. Why would he?

"Oliver came to see you?"

"Yeah. When were you going to tell me that you were dating him?"

"I didn't cross my mind to tell you."

"You wouldn't think to tell you're brother you're dating?"

"Um no because I'm not 16 anymore. I see you dating but I don't ask you questions. So Oliver came to tell you that we are dating?"

"I already knew you were dating. It's in all the magazines here."

"Why would it be? Oliver's American."

"Yeah but you're not. Here, you're Nathaniel Hart's sister. Which means you're English. So of course it's everywhere here. You're dating Oliver Queen."

Charlie could see his point. Back home she was famous because of Nate. She had problems finding friends and boyfriends in university because they all wanted to get to her brother. It made sense to her that everyone back home would be going crazy over the fact that she was dating Oliver Queen.

"Okay, but I still don't understand why Ollie came to see you."

"Well he knew that you hadn't told me. He wanted to introduce himself to me. He's a good guy. I like him."

"Well, now that I have you're blessings; I'll continue to see him."

"You know what I mean Char."

"Nate, don't call me that. You know I can't stand it."

"Look I'm allowed to call you that. Its apart of the whole older brother thing."

"Whatever. Look when are you coming down? I only get to see you once a year."

"Relax. I've booked my flight. We fly out in 2 weeks."

"We?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you. I'm with someone."

"It's not that Nicole is it? Because if it is, she's only with you because of you're money."

"I was never going out with her. She went out with Scott."

"But, it looked like she was going out with you. I mean the last time I was in London she followed you around."

"No one knew what was going around in her head. No, I've been with Rikki for 18 months. I want you to meet her. Clark as well. Speaking of Clark, where is he?"

"Trying to get around the shield I put over the DVD player."

"I hate it when you do that. I don't blame him. I'm sick of watching how to lose a guy in 10 days."

"How did you know?"

"I'm you're older brother. Anyways I want to talk to him."

"Fine." Charlie pulled the phone away from her ear. "Clark. Nate wants to talk to you."

"Okay, I'm coming."

Charlie put the phone back to her ear to talk to Nate.

"He's coming."

"I heard. Look I'll chat to you soon. Love you."

"Love you too."

And Charlie handed the phone to Clark. She then went back into the living room to continue watching the film.

"Hey Clark."

"You didn't tell her, did you?"

"No. Look I'll tell her when I see her. You know what Charlie is like."

"Yeah, I do. Which is why you should have told her when you told me. I hate keeping things from her."

"I know. Look I'll be there in two weeks. Then it will be okay."

"Sure, if you say so."

Clark continued with conversation with Nate while Charlie finished watching the film. She missed Oliver. It hadn't been gone a full day, and she missed him like crazy. She only hoped that he missed her as much.

*****

"Would you like it gift wrapped Mr. Queen?"

"Yes please."

Oliver waited patiently as the manager wrapped his purchase. He wanted to get back to Smallville as quickly as he could.

"She must be a special woman."

"Yeah, she is."

*****

Clark heard Oliver's car pull up outside. He looked over at his clock and it had just past one. He quickly got up and unlocked the door downstairs. He went back up to his room and fell back asleep. He didn't want to hear their reunion.

Oliver walked up to the door and he opened it. He smiled because he knew that Clark was the one who unlocked the door. He crept up the stairs and he walked down the hall till he came to Charlie's room. He wanted to surprise her. He wanted to see the look on her face when she saw him. He missed her so much. He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her that he loved her.

Charlie opened her eyes when she felt something warm wrapped her around her. She thought that Clark had out another blanket on her but she opened her eyes to find Oliver pull her closer to him.

"Hey you."

"Ollie, I didn't think you were coming back tonight."

"Well here I am. and I bought you something."

"You shouldn't have."

Before Charlie could argue anymore, she smelt a familiar smell. Oliver then opened up a portion of fish and chips.

"Nate told me where you use to go with you're mom. It's a little cold but it should be okay."

"It's perfect."

Oliver smiled at her and watched her while she ate. After she finished Oliver pulled something else out of his pocket.

"I also got you this."

He handed her a gift wrapped box. Charlie took it and looked up at Oliver.

"You really shouldn't have. Just because you have money doesn't mean you have to buy me things."

"But I did. I didn't buy it because I have the money. I bought it because I wanted to get it for you."

Charlie smiled and she opened the box. Inside was a white gold necklace with a simple pendent on it. The pendent was a small diamond in the shape of a teardrop. However, the necklace being as beautiful as it Charlie didn't gasp at that. She gasped at the pink and black mask that was sitting in the middle of the necklace.

"I saw it in the window of some shop. I thought it would be perfect for Stealth. She needs a mask because the make up she uses covers up her natural beauty. And the necklace is just something that shows everyone you're just as special to me as the diamond was to the seller."

Charlie laughed at Oliver's choice of words.

"Not the best way of putting but I love you too."

Oliver put the necklace around Charlie's neck and he held her in his arms until they both fell asleep.

**i would love a future boyfriend to do that for me. i mean it was sweet wasn't it. so what secret is nate keeping from his little sister? will clark get over Lana? will oliver decide he wants to settle down and if he does what will charlie's reaction be?**


	12. You Alright Stealth?

**I do not own Smallville or the Known characters. i own the new ones and the _love_ plot**

"Oliver, why am I here?"

"I asked you to come with me because I need you."

"But why? In case you haven't forgotten my brother arrives in less than an hour."

"I couldn't forget. You have been going on about it for the past 2 weeks. Anyways I need you here because with you, we can get in without anyone seeing us."

"I hate you."

"You said that last week as well."

"And how do you know that I didn't mean it?"

"Because you slept with me after you said it."

Charlie felt herself turn bright red while Oliver laughed. She then turned herself invisible and held Oliver's hand so no one could see them. She hated the Luthor mansion. She hated the way it looked, smelt and the memories it bought back to her. When they got into the study, Charlie turned her invisibility off so Oliver could see her. He didn't waste anytime. He went straight over to the computer and started copying files to a memory stick.

"Hurry up Oliver. I hate this place."

"It's going as quick as it can. Anyways no one's here."

"That's not the point."

"Why are you so cranky? It's just a mansion."

"Yeah, that belong to Lex Luthor."

"Why do you hate him so much?"

Charlie stopped pacing around the room and she turned to face Oliver. He was just looking at her. He wasn't interested in what was on the computer screen. He was waiting for an answer and Charlie needed to think of a lie to tell him.

"Because of what he did to Clark. I mean with the whole Lana thing."

"Yeah but what does that have to do with you?"

Charlie's mind went blank for a moment. She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to lie to Oliver but she didn't want to tell him the truth. At least not yet anyways.

"He's my cousin. I care for him. Anyways what's with all the questions? I don't ask you why you hate Lex."

"Because you don't need to. You already know."

"Whatever. Are you done? I don't want anyone walking in to find Stealth and The Green Arrow arguing over why they hate Lex."

"Now it is."

Oliver went over to Charlie and she turned both of them invisible again and led them out of the mansion. They got to Stealth's bike and Charlie jumped on with Oliver behind her.

"Great. Now I have to go home and meet my brother's girlfriend."

"Cheer up Char, it won't be that bad."

Charlie pulled a face at Oliver. He had been calling her Char for the past 2 weeks. She really hated it but it was kind of growing on her.

"Yes it will. He's a footballer. She's probably only with him for his money."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do."

"Wow. Nate was right. You were obsessed with footballers' wives."

Charlie gave him another smirk and they headed back to the farm. Charlie didn't know the real reason why Oliver needed that data. She thought it was just something to do with Luthorcorp. Oliver didn't tell her that it was information to prove that Lex is alive. He couldn't tell her the truth because last week he promised her that he wasn't looking for Lex. He hated lying to her, but he needed to find Lex.

The whole ride back to the farm was quiet. Oliver was thinking where Lex could be and Charlie was trying to figure out how she was going tell Oliver the real reason why she hated Lex. She couldn't just tell him that the reason she hated him so much was because she dated him for a while but ended it when he cheated on her. Oliver was her boyfriend and the man she loved. She knew that he hated Lex for a bunch of reason's and telling him that would make it worse.

When they finally pulled up to the Kent farm the sun had set. Charlie backed the bike up into the farm house and got off the bike.

"Shield or no shield, I am wearing a helmet next time. You drive like a crazy woman"

"You say that every time. Let's go inside. I need to change out of the bloody outfit."

Oliver nodded in agreement and they both headed towards the house. Clark's truck wasn't outside which meant that he had gone to pick up Nate. Well that was what Charlie thought before she walked into the house and ran straight into Nate.

"Nate?"

Nate looked up at his sister in Stealth's outfit. It had changed since the last time he saw it. Now, it was pink when it use to be just black.

"You alright Stealth?"

Charlie was confused until she looked down and realised she was still Stealth. She quickly grabbed Oliver's hand and turned them both invisibly.

"Shit. I forgot you were here. Otherwise I wouldn't have come in visibly."

"Rikki isn't here. Her and Clark went to get a few things for dinner so you don't need to whole invisibly thing."

She did and she hugged Nate. She hadn't seen him in a year. She had missed him so much. He hugged her back because he had missed her just as much. She was one the only blood family he had left. He finally let go of her and turned to face Oliver.

"If it wasn't for that picture of Stealth and Green Arrow kissing, I would have never guessed that you were the Green Arrow."

Oliver smiled as he took off his glasses and lowered his hood.

"Well that's how I want to keep it. It's good to see you again Nate."

"You too and don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Anyways so where did you two disappear to?"

He had a huge grin on his face and Charlie knew what he was thinking. She pulled down her hood and took off the mask Oliver had bought her.

"The Luthor mansion. Oliver needed some files about Luthorcorp and he needed me to get him in undetected."

"Oh okay. Hey Oliver, the invisibility thing is kinda cool init?"

"Only when she doesn't sneak up on me. I had to learn to sleep with the air conditioning on so I could see her. Otherwise, who knows what she could do to me while I'm sleeping."

"I know what you mean. The last time I was here I…."

Charlie hit Nate and he didn't finish what he was about to say. He then hit her back and they started fighting like they were 2 5 year old boys. Oliver watched Charlie kick Nate's ass and laughed at them. They were so alike. They both had the same colour hair and the same facial features. The only difference was that Charlie had dark blue eyes and Nate's were brown. Other than that, people could tell that they were brother and sister.

"Charlie, don't you think we should get changed before Rikki get's back? You don't want to be dressed as Stealth for the first time that she sees you."

"Okay."

Charlie started walking up the stairs when she heard Nate call after her,

"Charlie, this isn't fair. Release the shield."

Charlie looked down at her brother in the invisible shield floating around the room. He was all crammed up in the little space and Charlie was just laughing at him. She finally released it and watched him fall to the ground.

"Next time no powers."

"Yeah, like I'm going to agree to that."

And Charlie disappeared up the stairs. Nate rubbed his head because she dropped him on it. It wasn't fair that she had her powers and he was stuck being the power-less one of the family. At least Oliver didn't have any powers so he could team up with him and they could take on Clark and Charlie. There wouldn't be any point though because they both knew they were going to lose. Nate was lost in his owns thoughts because he didn't even hear Oliver and Charlie come down the stairs dressed in their normal clothes. He turned to look at them and they looked normal. He didn't want Rikki to find out about his sister and her boyfriend's secret identities.

"Okay so Char, no invisibility or force fields while Rikki is here. I really like her and I want to make our relationship work."

"Like I'm going to ruin you're relationship. You're already doing it by going out with her."

"Charlie enough. Stop it."

"Why should I? You know I'm right. She's only with you because you're Nathaniel Hart. You're all over the papers back home."

"No she isn't Charlie. Just give her a chance you might like her."

Charlie nodded but she wasn't going to. She was sick of girls breaking Nate's heart. They were only with him because of who he was and the money he made. Well that's what she thought anyways. She didn't think about that after Rikki walked in with Clark. Rikki was different to the other girls Nate had dated. The main thing was that she wasn't blonde. She had curly dark red hair. she came up to Charlie and held out her hand.

"Hi I'm Rikki. Nate's fiancé."

Charlie took Rikki's hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm..." Charlie stopped what she was saying because she clocked onto what Rikki had said. "…His what?"

Rikki looked back at Nate who looked at Clark.

"Oh, didn't Nate tell you?"

"Obviously not since I'm this shocked. Care to explain Nate?"

"Well, I was...I mean."

"Told you not to keep it from her."

Charlie looked at Clark and by the look on his face, he had known about it too.

"Well since I know about it now, do you want to go from the top Nate?"

Nate rolled his eyes because he knew he had a lot of explaining to do, and using jet lagged as an excuse wasn't going to work this time.

**so the secret is finally out. i was going to bring Charlie's dad in it saying that he wasnt dead but thats a too complicated. this is where the whole Lex things builds up from. well we know that Charlie likes milionaires lol let me know what you think and the next one should be up on wednesday xoxo**


	13. I Have Something To Tell You

**I do not own Smallville or the known characters. i own the new characters and the _love_ plot**

"Charlie, listen to yourself. You're not making any sense."

Nate put his head in his hands while Charlie paced around the barn. They had been arguing for the past hour. Clark, Rikki and Oliver were in the house because the things that Charlie had to say to Nate weren't very pretty.

"Yes I am. What were you thinking? She's with you because of you're money and that's it. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out."

"There you go again. With that nonsense. Okay, so maybe I have made a few mistakes with my love life but Rikki is different."

"And how is that?"

"Because she isn't with me for my money or my fame."

"And how can you be so sure about that?"

"Because she is the club's physic. She earns her own money. She doesn't let me buy her anything."

Charlie went quiet. She knew that football physics earn quite a lot of money. That must be how they met. He must have got injured and she took care of him.

"Okay so she isn't with you for you're money. But have you looked at you're family recently? You're sister is a medeor freak and you're cousin is an alien from another planet. Oh and don't forget the fact that you're sister is Stealth and her boyfriend is The Green Arrow who is Oliver Queen, a millionaire. You can't exactly tell her that and expect her to be okay with it. I mean when I told you about Clark and me you freaked."

"I know. That's why I bought her here with me. It might be easier to tell her everything if she saw it with her own eyes. But Charlie you have to expect the fact that I am getting married. I want you to be happy for me. All my friends are but they don't matter to me. You do because in my eyes you're my only family. Mum would want this. You know that."

Charlie did know that. When she was younger her mother would tell her that all she ever dreamed about was Charlie and Nate growing up and having a family of their own. It's just that Charlie always thought her mother would be here to see it. She was happy for her brother. She loved him. She wanted him to be happy.

"I know she would have. I am happy for you Nate. I'm glad you found someone who you want to share the rest of you're life with. I'm sorry for going crazy about it earlier. It's just always been me and you. I guess it's now me, you and Rikki."

Nate smiled at his little sister and he pulled her into a hug. He knew why she was angry. He should have told her that he was engaged but he didn't know how to. Charlie pulled away from him and she wiped her eyes.

"I guess we should let Rikki now what type of family she is going to be marrying into. I mean it might be a bit weird if she woke up one night and saw Oliver and I walk in dressed as Stealth and Green Arrow."

"Yeah. I'm sure she will be okay with it. I mean it is kinda cool."

Charlie laughed at her brother as she left the barn. He followed close behind her because he didn't know his way around the farm like she did. It was nice for him to come and see his sister's life. It was hard for him to send her out here when she was16, but he had no other choice. He couldn't look after her. He had just started University and he couldn't provide for her. But he was glad that she turned out okay. She had a great job and she was successful. He didn't need to worry about her. But that didn't mean that he didn't worry about her at all. When they got back into the house Clark, Rikki and Oliver were sitting on the two sofas's watching TV. Charlie went and sat next to Oliver, and his arm automatically went around her. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her temple. Nate sat next to Rikki and he put his arm around her because he didn't know how she was going to react to what he was about to tell her.

"Rikki, I'm sorry about that earlier. I was just a little shocked."

"Oh don't worry Charlie, I understand. I was addicted to Footballer's Wives as well."

Charlie smiled because Rikki wasn't bad. She was actually really nice. Maybe her marrying Nate wasn't so bad after all.

"Char enough." Charlie gave her brother a smirk and he continued to talk to Rikki.

"Okay Rikki I have something to tell you. I haven't been completely honest with you. Well I haven't been lying to you, I just haven't told you about it yet."

"What is it Nate?"

Nate took a deep breath because he knew that this was going to be a mouthful.

"Rikki, my family isn't normal. Well have you heard of Stealth?"

She nodded but she didn't know where all this was going.

"Well Charlie is Stealth."

Rikki looked at Nate and then at Charlie. She then just started to laugh.

"Wait so you're telling me that you're sister is Stealth? You're sister has the power to turn invisibly and put a shield around herself and any other object?"

Nate nodded but Rikki wasn't convinced. She needed proof. Charlie stood up because she knew that she had to show Rikki.

"Rikki watch."

Rikki stopped laughing and watched Charlie. Charlie then disappeared right in front of Rikki's eyes. Rikki blinked a couple of times but Charlie wasn't there.

"Now do you believe me?"

Rikki looked up and she saw Charlie dressed as Stealth in front of her. She gasped because this kind of stuff just doesn't happen.

"How did you do that?"

"I've been Stealth for 3 years. I know how to get ready quickly. Do you believe me now? I am Stealth."

"Yes, but how?"

Charlie went and sat back down next to Oliver because she knew there was still a lot of explaining to do.

"I was infected by a medeor rock. I'm what you call a medeor freak."

"Okay so if you're Stealth, then you must be the Green Arrow?"

She pointed at Oliver and he nodded.

"Yeah but I don't have any powers like Charlie. I just have really fancy arrows."

Everyone but Rikki laughed. She just couldn't bring herself to smile. She was just trying to take it all in. This was kind of a big thing.

"Don't get too comfortable. There's more."

Rikki looked over at Nate and laughed.

"What? Don't tell me you're an alien from another planet?"

"I'm not but Clark is."

Rikki stopped laughing and looked at Clark.

"I won't confuse you by telling you my history but yes I am from another planet. I have super speed, super strength, super hearing, x-ray vision and lasers out of my eyes. Oh and no human weapon can kill me."

Rikki looked as if she was going to faint. It was a lot for her to take in.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah, Nate is the only one who isn't that special here. I mean back home he is everyone's hero, but here. He's just Charlie Hart's brother."

Nate looked over at his sister and gave her a dirty look. She smiled back at him because she had always wanted to call him that.

"Well I guess it is kinda late. I'm jetlagged and I don't think Rikki is feeling all that good right now. We should call it a night."

Nate got up and so did Rikki she nodded and she started to walk towards the stairs.

"I'll see you in the morning."

Nate said goodnight to everyone and followed Rikki up to the guest room. Charlie then got up.

"I'm gonna go change. I feel weird sitting here wearing this."

Clark and Oliver nodded and Charlie disappeared up the stairs.

"So did you tell Charlie why you needed to a copy of Lex's files?"

"Are you kidding? I can't tell her just yet. I mean she hates Lex."

"Oh so you found out about that?"

"Found out about what? She hates Lex because of what he did to you."

Clark stopped there because Charlie hadn't told him the truth.

"Yeah she does. I just didn't think that she would have told you that's all."

Clark then hared Charlie comes down the stairs.

"I gotta go finish doing some things in the barn."

Before Oliver could say anything Clark was gone. Oliver shook his head and sat back on the sofa. He started to get comfortable when he felt Charlie jump on top of him. She made herself visible and she was smiling.

"Hello."

"Charlie stop doing that. You know I hate it."

Charlie snuggled up to him and rested her head on his chest.

"I can't help it. I just saw you lying there all peaceful and I just couldn't help myself."

"Well next can you please try to help yourself? I mean how can I love you if I'm dead?"

"I'm sorry Ollie."

Charlie was doing her baby voice and she used her puppy dog eyes. She knew that they worked like a charm on Oliver.

"Stop with the puppy dog eyes."

Charlie did stop. But only because she shifted her whole body on top of Oliver and kissed him. Oliver stopped kissing her and twisted around so he was on top of Charlie. He wasn't putting all his weight on her but if he did Charlie wouldn't care. She was too into the kiss they were sharing. She started to unbutton Oliver's shirt but he stopped her.

"Charlie what if someone comes in the room?"

"They won't see us."

Oliver smiled at Charlie and he picked her up and carried her to her room. He placed her on her bed and went to turn off the light and lock the door. He went back over to her bed and learned over her.

"I love you Charlie Hart."

"I love you too Oliver Queen."

He smiled at her again and continues to kiss her. For the first time in his life he truly loved someone. And he wasn't going to let her go. Charlie loved him too. She just didn't want him finding out about her past with Lex. She knew it would kill him on the inside. She wasn't going to tell him because she didn't want to ruin the rest of her life anymore.

**let me know what you think and the next chapter should be up on friday. if it isnt then i fainted from too much practsing for my assessment in drama lol**


	14. A British Thing

**i do not own smallville or the known characters. i own the new characters and the _love_ plot.**

**sorry this wasnt up yesterday. my performing art's exam took over my life. well it's over now and the next one whould be up tomorrow**

"Charlie, you have to help me plan the wedding."

Charlie squeezed her eyes shut so she could try to block out Rikki. Ever since Nate told her that he was marrying Rikki, all she heard was the wedding, the wedding, the wedding. It was pissing her off. She was glad that they were leaving tomorrow because then she couldn't have to hear anymore about it.

"Rikki what's there to plan? You've only been engaged for a few months."

"I know but I want a autumn wedding and I'm not waiting till next year."

"Why not? What's the point in getting married while you're both working? It's not like you cab have a long honeymoon."

Charlie got up off of Oliver's bed and headed into the kitchen to make herself a coffee. She hadn't long been up and she would have slept for longer. Rikki came rushing in at the crack of dawn with wedding magazines and guest list's and wedding colours and she practically kicked Oliver out of his own penthouse.

"Charlie, I'm sure the club can manage without us for a week or so. I mean Nate isn't there only star player. I mean there's Kyle, John, Sean…."

"Sean? As in Sean Bails?"

"Yeah. Wait how do you know him? He only just transferred from Tottenham Youths."

Charlie sat back down with her coffee and she cupped it between her hands.

"We were best friends when I was 14. A year later he stopped talking to me. I thought that I had done something. But I remember my last day in London and he told me the reason why he ignored me for a year."

"Let me guess. He was in love with you?"

"No I was in love with him. But he said that it was because I reminded him of his ex-girlfriend and every time he saw him. Something killed him inside."

"Oh I didn't know."

"No it's okay. It was 7 odd years ago. I've been over it for 6 and a half."

They started laughing together and Charlie couldn't believe that Sean had actually made it as a pro footballer. He always dreamed about it but Charlie never thought it was going to happen. She didn't really care. She stopped caring about Sean a long time ago.

"Look I know you don't like the whole wedding thing but I know it would mean a lot to Nate if you helped me with the wedding."

"What makes you think that I don't like the whole wedding thing?"

"It's just that Nate told me how you feel on the sacrament."

"Does Nate tell you everything about me?"

Charlie was getting annoyed now. For the past two weeks Rikki kept on bringing up things about Charlie that Oliver didn't even know. Like the fact that Charlie was shit scared of flying and that she use to break into her old school with her mates and get pissed in the science rooms.

"Well no, it's just that he thought…"

"He's done a lot of that lately hasn't he? Look not to be rude to you or anything but how I personally feel about marriage is my business. Not yours and it damn well isn't Nate's. The truth is I don't believe in marriage. If you love someone you don't need to prove it to people in the presence of God or whoever."

"So if Oliver came out of nowhere and asked you to marry him you'd say no?"

"Well…um I would…"

Charlie didn't know what to say. She didn't believe in marriage but that meant other people getting married. she never thought about herself getting married because she never thought that anyone would want to marry her.

"So you would say yes?"

"Yes, maybe, I don't know. We've only been dating for a month or so. It's not like he is going to appear out of nowhere and pop the question."

"Well you're the only one who came appear out of nowhere and you never know. I mean yeah, you've only been dating for a month but you went to school together. It's like you don't know each other."

Charlie stopped to think for a minute. What if Oliver did ask her to marry him? What would she say? She dismissed the idea because this was Oliver she was thinking about. Oliver isn't the type of guy who would settle down.

"Enough about me and Oliver. You're going tomorrow and now is the only time I get a say in how this wedding is going to happen."

Charlie put on a fake smile and helped Rikki look through bridal magazines. It was the least she could do. But now the thought of marrying Oliver was haunting her.

*****

"Nate, do you know what you're telling Oliver to do?"

"I'm not telling him to do anything. It was just a suggestion."

"Doesn't sound like that."

"Guys, you do know that I am still in the room?"

Nate and Clark stopped arguing and turned to face Oliver. They were both bored at the farm because the girl's were at Oliver's planning the wedding so they decided to come to Queen Industries and annoy Oliver.

"Is that our fault? Who ever heard of someone working on a Sunday? And I cant believed you refused to cook a roast."

Nate was looking at Oliver but Clark knew that the last part was aimed to him.

"I refused because you're on holiday. In America. Having a roast on a Sunday is a British thing."

"Well here's a newsflash. I'm British. And so are Rikki and Charlie."

Oliver ignored Nate and Clark arguing and he continued looking through some paperwork. Rikki wanted to talk to Charlie about the wedding and suggested that he went to work. He wouldn't have come if he knew that Clark and Nate were gonna turn up, start arguing and rade his bar.

"I'm not cooking a roast. You can if you want to but just make sure that you clean up afterwards. Anyways let's get back to what you just said to Oliver."

Clark looked at Nate as he was pouring himself a drink by Oliver's bar.

"Oh c'mon. All I did was ask him if he was ever going to settle down. You know become a family man."

"And I don't suppose that this has anything to do with you're sister? Just because you're getting married doesn't mean she has to."

"Aww c'mon Clark. This is Charlie we are talking about. She won't do anything unless you give her a bit of a boast."

And they continued arguing. Oliver had, had enough. For the past 2 weeks Nate and Rikki had been hinting to him to purpose of Charlie. He'd only been going out with her for a month and they want him to pop the question.

"Nate I know what you're trying to do. You're getting married and you don't want Charlie to feel alone because of it. Her and Oliver have only been going out for a month or so. I don't think that neither of them are ready to settle down."

"Can you two just stop it! My relationship with Charlie has got nothing to do with the pair of you. I know that you're family but do you really think that Charlie would appreciate you two getting involved in her life?"

Clark and Nate stopped arguing and looked up at Oliver. He was standing up behind his desk.

"Well I'm sorry if I want my sister to be happy. I'm just trying to let you know how she really feels about you. You don't see the way she looks at you. Whenever she is with you she skips a heartbeat. Or can't you see that? I've known my sister her entire life. I've seen all the boys come and go but never have I seen her, this in love. I thought that when mum died she was going to turn away from love but I was wrong. She love's you Oliver. And I just want to leave here knowing that someone is there for her. Clark can't look after her forever. He has to live his own life."

Oliver looked up at Nate and he understood what all the arguing was. He wanted Oliver to look after his sister and be with her. He couldn't do it from London and being a footballer just made it even harder. Clark needed to live his own life and he has his own troubles. Making sure Charlie was okay would just add to all of his problems. Nate wanted Charlie to be happy and Oliver was the only one who made her happy.

"I love her too Nate. And I have never felt like this about anyone before but I don't need to marry her to prove it. I mean I would love to marry her. I would love to spoil her and buy her expensive presents. And I would love to call her Mrs. Charlie Queen. But she is still Charlie. She doesn't want me to spoil her. Every time I buy her something she makes me take it back."

"But you can't take back a personalized engagement ring can you? Rikki is the same. That's why I made sure the ring I got her couldn't be taken back. It has her entails in it and do you know the best thing about it?"

"What?"

"You have to order it 5 months in advance."

Nate smiled at Oliver and poured another drink. He passed it to Oliver and held up his glass.

"To family."

"Family."

Oliver and Clark joined in with the toast. Was Oliver really ready for marriage? Better yet, was he going to ask Charlie to marry him?

*****

"Nate, we have a date for the wedding."

Charlie sat down in the kitchen drinking her coffee as she watched Rikki explain all the plans to Nate.

"Oh yeah? When then?"

"October the 17th. It's perfect. I've already booked the hall and I'm sure the church can do it that day."

"Wait. October the 17th? But that's…"

Charlie then stopped her brother and looked at him.

"I know. I'm sure she'd love it."

Charlie quickly wiped her eyes and headed up to her room so Rikki and Nate could talk more wedding plans. Having the wedding on her mum's birthday was her idea. It was a great way to celebrate her mum's birthday. It would become an even special day now. Now it wouldn't just be Hazel Hart's birthday. It would be Mr. and Mrs. Hart's wedding anniversary. She got up to her room and she saw The Green Arrow looking out of her window. She went over to him and pulled down his hood and took off his glasses. He took the coffee out of her hand and looked down at her.

"You drink way too much coffee."

"Well I need to. I mean I'm a reporter, I'm Stealth and I'm dating Oliver Queen. Cut me some slack."

"I will, after you help me."

Charlie took her coffee back and sat down on her bed. She knew what he wanted.

"I'm not helping you sneak into the Luthor mansion again."

"I don't need you to. I just need you to get me into Lex's office at Luthorcorp. There's camera's everywhere. I just need to get into the safe."

"Why though? I thought you were through with trying to prove that Lex is alive."

"I am. There is a file in there that will prove that Lex was a monster. It has nothing to do with him being alive or not. I promise."

He held up his hands because this time he was telling the truth. He needed a file that proved that Luthorcorp were providing money into facilities that tested on medeor infected.

"Fine but only because I'm not gonna sit at home and listen to lovey dovey down there."

Oliver smiled at Charlie as she grabbed the box under her bed that had Stealth's suite in it. she turned invisibly so she could get changed. Oliver couldn't see her but he knew she was still in the room.

"I love you."

"Yeah, well you better. Always risking my life for you."

Oliver laughed as Charlie was getting changed. He didn't think it was relevant to tell her that he also needed something else from the safe to prove Lex was alive.

**What if there was a picture of Charlie and Lex in the safe? should Oliver see it? i think they need another fight. btw i do not own Tottenham Youths. if i did own Tottenham they would be out of the premiship lol let me know what you think and any ideas for a mission that the 2 love birds could do together? xoxo**


	15. Kissing In The Rain

**i do not own smallville or the known characters. i own the new characters and the_ love_ plot**

**here's chapter 15 a bit early. i'm not going to set myself persific dates anymore but i am going to upload at least 3 a week. maybe even more.**

"Since when can you hack into safes?"

Charlie put her hand up to Oliver so she could concentrate. She heard the click and she opened the safe.

"Since my cousin was best friends with Lex. I'm invisibly girl remember? I hear things."

Oliver laughed and followed Charlie into Lex's safe. He garbed her hand and pulled her towards him. He pushed her back so her back hit against the shelves in the safe. Before she could have a go at Oliver he kissed her. She kissed him back and he picked her up. Charlie wrapped her legs around Oliver. He held her as they just made-out in Lex's safe.

"I don't think we came all this way to do that."

"No but I caught up in the moment. You complaining?"

"No, just next time make sure that I can lie down."

Oliver laughed and Charlie unwrapped her legs and Oliver let go of her.

"Right, so what file are you looking for?"

"It's on Medeor infected. Look through them all and see if you can find it."

Charlie nodded and started looking through files. Oliver went down to the bottom of the safe and he found the file he was looking for. In it, it had the addresses of Lex's safe houses around the world. He picked it up and opened it. Inside was the paper with the addresses on it. There was also something that said 'Oliver' on it. He picked it up and turned it over. It was a photo. A photo of Charlie and Lex. He was hugging her from behind and he was kissing her cheek. She was smiling and looking at the camera.

"Find it?"

Oliver looked up at Charlie and she was holding a load of files.

"No, but I found something else."

He held up the picture and Charlie gasped.

"I know. It's a lovely picture of you. Shame someone else spoils it."

He scrunched up the photo and threw it at Charlie and stormed out of the safe. She followed him out and closed the safe door.

"That's how you knew the combination. You dated him. You dated Lex Luthor."

"Okay fine. I know the combination because it's my birthday. And yes I did date him. I dated him 3 years ago. When I first moved to Smallville. He was close with Clark then. He was nice to me. He was my friend. He helped me get the job at the Planet and get back on my feet. And yeah I fell for him. We only dated for 5 months. I dumped him when I caught him cheating on me. That's why I hate him so much."

"Did you love him?"

Oliver was angry now. He hated Lex and yet his girlfriend didn't have the time to tell him that she dated him.

"No! It was a mistake. I guess I was a little vulnerable. It wasn't that much of a big thing."

"But I bet you slept with him didn't you?"

"Of course I did, but it didn't mean anything. I mean at the time it did but now, it was just a huge mistake. Like you haven't slept with other girls."

"I have. But not someone you hate."

Oliver was shouting at Charlie, and Charlie wasn't going to take it.

"How dare you. Yes I went out with him but it was a freaking mistake. We've all had bad relationships. I mean you're Oliver Queen. I'm not the first person you've dated. That picture was taken 3 years ago."

"Well then why does he still have it?"

"I don't know. Like I don't know why his combination is my birthday. You're getting all worked up over nothing. Lex is dead and we have been over for years. I love you and that's all that matters."

Charlie walked over to Oliver and pulled down his hood. She took off his glasses and she saw a tear in his eye. She wiped it and pulled down her hood and took off her mask.

"You're the one I love. Not him. Not anyone else. No one can ever take you're place Ollie. I promise."

Oliver held her close and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Char. It was just a bit of a shock."

"It's okay. I think I'm gonna stay at home tonight. I mean it is Nate and Rikki's last night and I do want to see them off. You ready to go?"

Oliver nodded and he grabbed the files and Charlie hand. She lead them out of the building and as soon as they were in an alley way, she was gone. So was her bike. Oliver just stood there and thought to himself. He was an idiot. She said they had dated years ago. He pulled back up his hood and headed home. It was going to be a long night of thinking.

*****

"You're definitely coming down for the wedding?"

"Yes, I'm not gonna miss it. you better get going. Rikki looks like she is going to explode."

Charlie pointed to Rikki sitting in the back of Clark's truck and Nate laughed. He hugged his little sister and kissed her cheek.

"Take care of yourself."

"I always do. Love you Nate."

"Love you too Char."

And Nate ran towards Clark's truck in the pouring rain. When they pulled away, Charlie grabbed her jacket and headed out towards the barn. She didn't mind the rain so much. it rained all the time in London and she had gotton use to it. The barn was dry and it was warm. Charlie breathed in the familiar smell of hay and smiled. This was her life now and she wouldn't trade it for anything. She took of her jacket and headed towards the punching bag that she made Clark install 3 years ago. She took off her tracksuit bottoms and top so she was wearing her shorts and sports bra.

She then just started hitting the punching bag. She was centering all of her anger into her punched and kicks. She was so annoyed. How could Oliver have found that picture in Lex's safe? Why would Lex still have it? Why would the combination to Lex's safe be her birthday? She kept on asking herself the same questions. She didn't stop hitting the punching bag until someone's hand grabbed it.

"What are you doing her Oliver?"

Charlie wiped her head with a towel and sat down on some hay.

"I had to pick something up for Nate."

"Well you just missed him. But if you call Clark, I'm sure he can get it for Nate."

Oliver sat down next to her and looked at her. She was drinking some water and wasn't interested in what he had said to her.

"It's not for Nate. He asked me to pick something up for you."

Charlie stopped drinking and looked at Oliver. He held up a set of car keys and gave them to Charlie.

"He wanted to buy you a car because he doesn't like the fact that Charlie rides Stealth's bike everywhere. He wanted to give it to you himself but because it wasn't going to be ready until this morning. So here you go."

He handed Charlie the keys and she ran out of the barn in the pouring rain. There, in front of the house was a red Mini Cooper. Charlie looked inside the window and handing on the mirror was a pair of pink fluffy dice. She smiled and looked at the steering wheel. It had a huge C embodied on it in pink. She smiled and turned around to Face Oliver. She hugged him and he hugged her back.

"What are you hugging me for? I wasn't the one who bought it for you."

"I know but I just wanted to say sorry. I should have told you."

"It's not you're fault. I was the one who over reacted about nothing. I understand why you didn't tell me."

Charlie smiled up at Oliver and kissed him. She'd always wanted to kiss the person she loved in the rain.

**okay this one is a bit short but i just wanted the whole Lex thing out. The return of an old face in the next one and please review. i really want 20 reviews lol. xoxo**


	16. Maid of Honor

**i do not own smallville or the cahatcters. i only own the new characters and the _love _plot**

Charlie heard her phone ring for the 3rd time so she grabbed her bag and emptied everything in it on the floor, so she could get her phone. She picked it up and she tried to talk without laughing.

"Hello?"

"Charlie, where are you? I've called you're phone 3 time already."

"Yeah sorry about that Clark. I didn't get to it in time. What's up?

"I just wanted to know of you were coming home tonight? You haven't been here for the past week."

"Why do you miss me? Or do you have a girlfriend and you don't want me to get in the way."

"Ha, ha, ha Charlie. I just wanna know so because I don't want to cook for you if you're even gonna be here."

"Yeah I will be but I wanna cook tonight. Hang on a minute Clark."

Charlie pulled the phone away from her ear and tried to pull away from Oliver.

"Oliver let go of me. I'm on the phone."

"Call them back. We were in the middle of something."

"We were not and it's Clark."

Oliver loosened his grip on Charlie but he didn't let go of her. She had been trying to get away from him all afternoon but he wasn't letting her go anywhere.

"Hi Clark."

Charlie rolled her eyes and she put the phone back up to her ear. She spoke to Clark but she couldn't help but laugh because Oliver was tickling her.

"Yeah so don't cook. I'll be home soon."

"Fine but you need to pick up some things from the store on you're way up because there is nothing in the house. Tell Oliver I said hi and I'm gonna go now before you two creep me out even more."

"Fine, but it's not me. Stop it Oliver. Bye Clark, love you."

"Love you too, bye."

Charlie closed her phone and she freed herself from Oliver.

"You're so bad. I was on the phone to my cousin."

"So? He's not 5 years old. He properly figured out what we do at night."

"You can be so bad at times. I just feel a bit bad. I mean he see's us together all the time and it must remind him of him and Lana."

"Maybe but he's over her isn't her? I mean he's moving on with his life. He's got that job at the planet and he isn't stuck inside that house all day."

Charlie went back to the sofa and sat next to Oliver. He out his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"I know but he did love Lana. They were together for ages."

"Can we please stop talking about you're cousin's love life. I got something I want to show you."

Oliver got up and he picked up an envelope that was on the glass table by the elevator. He sat back down next to Charlie and he pulled some sort of car out of the envelope.

"When I went down to the lobby to pick up my mail and this was among them."

He handed Charlie the card and she looked at it. It was a wedding invite. It was white with pink all around the edge.

"Wow. They only left last week. That's what you call fast delivery."

Oliver laughed and handed Charlie something else. It was a small piece of paper with her name on it. Charlie opened it and read it out loud.

"To my beloved sister. This is you're invite as well as Oliver's. I didn't want to waste paper because of the whole going green thing right now. Clark has his own one so I expect to see you all down here by October the 10th. Oh and Charlie, you're Rikki's maid oh honor."

Charlie stopped reading and she looked up at Oliver.

"Maid of honor? I've only known her for 3 weeks."

"Maybe she wants you to be the maid of honor because Nate asked her to. I mean you are the sister of the groom."

"Maybe but I don't see why we have to go down there a week before the wedding. It'll be cheaper to go there a day before the wedding."

"Why would you pay for plane tickets? In case you forgot I have my own plane and I'm not gonna charge you."

Charlie looked up at Oliver and smiled. She had completely forgotten that he had a jet. She shouldn't have since that was were the decided to become a couple.

"I did forget. So we don't need to book a flight?"

"Well there isn't any point. Just don't bring an awful lot of suitcases. I mean there is going to be me, you and Clark on the plane,"

"I won't. I'll just bring a few jeans and tops. Knowing Rikki she'll already have my dress and I left a load of clothes back home. That is if Nate hasn't rented out my old flat."

"I doubt it otherwise he would have told you. So what should we get them?"

"Can we not talk about gifts right now? The wedding is 3 months away. Let's start worrying in September."

Oliver laughed and he kissed Charlie on her forehead.

"Are you happy for him?"

"Yeah I guess I am. It just came as a shock at first. I mean I never saw my brother as the marrying type."

"What about you? Could you see yourself getting married?"

"Maybe, I never really thought about it. I guess I could."

She smiled at Oliver and wondered where his last question came from. Did he want to marry her? Better yet, did she want to marry him?

"Just promise me one thing Charlie."

"What?"

"When we're on vacation, Stealth is as well."

"Course. Could you really see Stealth and the Green Arrow fighting crime in Leister Square?"

"Isn't Leister Square where they hold all the movie premieres in London?"

"Not all of them and it's irrelevant. I better get going anyways. I told Clark I was going to cook tonight since he's been cooking for me all week and I haven't even turned up. Shall I make it a dinner for 3?"

"Might as well. I have nothing better to do tonight. But if you put bangers and mash on my plate again I am leaving."

"Of course not. It's bubble and squeak night."

Charlie stuck out her tongue and Oliver chased her around his penthouse. They were acting like 5 years olds but they didn't care. There too much in love to care.

*****

"How long is dinner gonna be?"

"Clark, I just put the pie in the oven. I'm gonna start the peeling the potatoes now. If you're so hungry then have a snack."

Clark went over to the cupboard and pulled out a bag of chips.

"What are you cooking?"

"Steak pie and chips."

"What's the point in buying a ready made pie?"

"It isn't ready made. I used my mum's steak and kidney pie recipe but I didn't add the kidney. Look in the bin. There is left over pastry."

Clark looked in the bin and he saw the left over pastry. He was satisfied so he sat down at the table.

"Did Oliver get his wedding invite?"

"Yeah and get this. Rikki wants me to be her maid of honor. i mean I've only known her for 3 weeks. Hasn't she got any other friends?"

"Maybe she did it because she wants to be close to you. She's marry Nate and she wants to make sure that her and his little sister don't hate eachother."

"Yeah maybe. But I'm not wearing bright pink."

"I thought you liked pink."

"I do but not hot pink. I don't wanna stand out."

Clark laughed and he looked over at the door as Oliver walked in.

"Knock, Knock."

Charlie turned around and saw Oliver walk through the door.

"Oh hey. I thought you were coming round later."

Oliver kissed Charlie on her cheek and sat down next to Clark.

"Well my meeting was cancelled so I came straight here. What's for dinner?"

"Well Charlie is making Steak pie and chips. Oh and she made the pie from starch."

Oliver looked at Clark and half smiled.

"Nice. At least it's not bangers and mash."

"She made you that as well? I threw up when she made it for me."

"You guy's do know I'm still in the room. And suck it up. That's the only thing Nate can make and I remember coming home to a pile of that on my plate. I had to suffer so I made you two suffer."

Charlie pulled out a bag of potatoes and she stood opposite Clark and Oliver and started to peel them.

"Shit."

Oliver looked up at Charlie and she was sucking her middle finger.

"What's wrong?"

"I cut myself. God, I hate peeling potatoes."

Oliver stood up and he hugged Charlie from behind. He rested his head on her shoulder and he kissed her cheek again.

"Take a break then. I'm sure Clark can do it."

He started to tickle her again and she screamed.

"Well I'm going because I know where this is gonna lead to. Call me when dinner is ready."

Clark grabbed his bag of chips and he headed out towards the barn. Charlie continued peeling the potatoes with a cut finger and Oliver hugging her tightly.

"God I forgot the ice cream. I made chocolate mousse but it isn't the same without vanilla ice cream. Can you go down to the store and pick a tub up?"

"Yeah but I need to take you're car."

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't be bothered to drive earlier so I got my driver to bring me here."

Charlie rolled her eyes and Oliver released her.

"There in my bag. Hurry up though."

He smiled at her as he got her keys. I headed out of the door and ran to her car.

Charlie had just put the chips in the pan when she heard the front door opening.

"That was quick Ollie."

She turned around but she didn't see Oliver. Instead she saw someone she would never see again.

"Hey Charlie. Guess I wasn't who you expected."

**You just gotta love cliff hangers. i might put the next one up tomorrow but now the drama has finally turned up**


	17. You Lied To Me

**i do not own Smallville or any of the characters. i only own the new characters and the _love_ plot**

Charlie looked at the person standing in the doorway. Charlie couldn't believe it. She thought that she would never see her again.

"Lana what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well I didn't expect that welcoming."

"Well don't feel too bad because it isn't a welcoming. I'll ask you again, what are you doing here?"

Charlie put the knife down that was in her hand because she knew she would be tempted to throw it at Lana. She once loved Lana like a little sister but she broke Clark's heart too many times and like the fool that he was, he let her back in.

"I came back to see how everyone was. Well when I say everyone I mean Clark."

"Well he's fine and I'll be sure to tell him that you came round. Now don't let the door hit on the way out."

"Charlie I know that you may not like me right now but you have to understand why I left Clark."

"You're right. I don't like you. You have broken Clark's heart too many times. First when you decided to marry Lex, then when you faked your own death and then when you came out of the coma that Brainiac had you in, you left."

"I know that I have hurt him but I still love him. I mean I faked my own death because I wanted him to be safe."

Charlie took off her apron and hung it up. She then walked over to wear Lana was standing in the doorway.

"And what about when you left after you came out of you're Coma? Did you think that it would better for you or for him when you left that time?"

"Charlie I didn't want to leave him. Believe me I didn't."

"Well then why did you? Did someone hold a gun to you're head and force you to say everything that was on that DVD you left Clark?"

Lana dropped her head and when she looked up at Charlie again she nodded. She was held at gunpoint and if she didn't make the tape, they were going to kill Clark. She didn't want to explain it to Charlie because she knew Charlie was stubborn. Charlie hated her enough and she didn't want her sympathy.

"And what was wrong with writing a letter letting Clarke know? There's no point in trying to rebuild the wall of friendship we had Lana. That broke when you left me to pick the piece that you left behind."

"I couldn't. I couldn't let anyone know who I was. If Lex was to know…"

Charlie interrupted her.

"Lex? In case you forgotten, Lex is dead. And he has been ever since the fortress collapsed on him."

"He isn't dead. I've been tracing him. But everywhere I go, it's a dead end. The other night when I managed to get in to one of his safe houses just outside of Metropolis, the Green Arrow was there. He was obviously looking for Lex but I didn't get a chance to ask him what he was doing."

"The Green Arrow?"

"Yeah. You know that guy who wears green leather and carries a bow and arrow with him."

Charlie grabbed the side of the table to stop herself from falling over. Why would Oliver be searching for Lex in one of his safe houses? He promised her that he was through with trying to prove Lex was alive. He lied to her. He lied to her the other night when he told her that he had a meeting. And he had lied to her about the whole Lex thing.

Oliver didn't knocking on the door because he knew that Charlie was expecting him. With a tub of vanilla ice cream under his arm, he walked through the front door to find Charlie holding the side of the table talking to Lana.

Clark had finished his bag of chips and he felt thirsty. He ran downstairs to find Oliver just walking through the door and Lana standing in the middle of the hallway. As he walked down the stairs Charlie, Lana and Oliver looked up at him and watched him make his way downstairs and next to Charlie.

"Lana? What are you doing here?"

"I came back. Well I came back to see you."

"How could you? You lied to me!"

Clark looked over at Charlie and he knew that she was talking to Oliver.

"Lie to you about what?"

"About the whole Lex thins. You told me that you gave up looking for him. You told me that you finally believe that he was dead. And now I find out that you've been trying to track him down by visiting all his old safe houses to see if you can find anything in there that will lead you to him."

Oliver was about to say something but Charlie pushed pass him and disappeared into the night. Oliver ran after her because he had to explain himself. He knew that it was going to be a mission to find her but he had to.

Once Oliver ran out of the house, Clark was left alone to face Lana.

"What's the real reason why you're here Lana? When you made that video, it was quite obvious that you weren't coming back."

"Clark I need you're help. Well yours and Charlie's really. I've been tracking down Lex and…"

"Why? He's dead. There isn't anything to track down."

"He isn't dead. And I'm not the only one who's trying to look for him. The other day I saw the Green Arrow in one of his safe houses. And by the sounds of it, Oliver is the Green Arrow?"

"What's going on between Oliver and Charlie doesn't have anything to do with you. So why do you need my help? And don't count on Charlie helping you."

"Well I'm not now. The thing is that Lex was designing this sort of suit…"

While Lana was explaining why she left and how she got a hold of a suit that Lex's scientist were making that gave her powers, Oliver was looking for Charlie. Her car was still parked up and he hadn't heard Stealth's bike pull out. He headed in the barn and he saw Charlie on the balcony looking out of the window. He walked up the stairs and stood next to Charlie.

"When you told me that you were through with trying to prove that Lex was alive, I believed you. But now I find out that you lied to me. I can't believe you told me that you where going to meeting the other night."

Charlie was trying to fight back her tears but she couldn't. she started crying and she tried to cover it up by wiping them straight away but Oliver saw her. He pulled her into his arms and she tried to fight him off but he held her too tight.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I lied to you. and I'm sorry that I don't believe that he is dead. There is just so much proof that show's that he isn't and you expect me to ignore it?"

"Yes! Because I don't want you to get hurt. You know how dangerous Lex is. I mean he killed his own father. I don't want him to touch you let alone kill you."

Oliver pulled Charlie closer to him and she cried even more.

"He won't kill me."

"You don't know that Oliver. Just stay away. I'm not going to ask you to stay away from it forever but just for now. Just until I find out why Lana is her."

Oliver looked down and Charlie and he nodded to her. He kissed her just before they headed back to the house. Once they got inside Charlie quickly pulled her pie out of the oven and took the chips off the heat. She looked over and she saw Lana sitting down on the sofa next to Clark.

"What is she still doing here?"

Clark and Lana stood up and turned around when the heard Charlie.

"Charlie wait. Before you do something I'll make you regret, listen to me."

Charlie looked up at her cousin and couldn't believe what he had just said to her.

"Did you just threaten me?"

"Yes, no, I don't know. Just listen. Lana is in danger. She stole something from Lex's scientist and he wants it back."

"Lex is dead. Why can't you all see that?"

"Charlie, we all want to believe that too but that's not what the facts are telling us. We need to help Lana."

"Why should we? Look at how many times she broke you're heart and knowing her, she'll do it again."

Then Clark did something that he thought he would never do. He slapped Charlie across her face. Charlie placed her hand over her right cheek where Clark had just hit her and felt Oliver grab her and pull her back.

"What the hell was that Clark?"

"I didn't mean to. I mean she wouldn't let me explain."

"Well do you blame her? She only wants what's best for you and you repay her by lashing out at her."

"Oliver you don't know what you're talking about. She's just being selfish. She always has been."

"Selfish or not, touch her again and I'll make you regret me."

Oliver looked at Clark in disgust and he turned away. He helped Charlie up to her room and closed the door behind him. Charlie sat on her bed and she moved her hand away from her cheek. Oliver sat down next to her.

"I can't believe that he would that. I mean it just isn't Clark."

"It's not him. It's Lana. Whenever he's around her, he changes."

"Charlie has he hit you before?"

"No and it's not that bad. He's my cousin, not a stranger. He might turn into a stranger at times but it's still Clark."

Charlie then looked up and saw Clark standing in the doorway with two plates of food.

"I'm really sorry Charlie. I don't know what came over me."

Charlie got up and took the plates of food off Clark. She placed them on her bed and she hugged him.

"It's okay. If I can take beatings from thugs, I'm sure I can handle one slap."

Clark released her and looked down at her.

"I think we should talk in the morning. I've got a lot of things to say."

Charlie nodded and Clark left her and Oliver alone. Charlie sat down on her bed and she started to eat.

"Well, Lana's back and whether I like it or not she's staying here."

**okay so i kinda changed the story line because i havent written Chloe into the story. so according to my story line Lana stole the suit from lex's scientist that give her super speed and all the other things. the next chapter will be a re-write of the episode Requiem where Oliver get's kind of blown up but that is the only episode i am writing to fit into the stroyline. hope you enjoyed the chapter xoxo**


	18. It's a Photo Album

**I do not own smallville or the known characters. i only own the new characters and the _love_ plot**

"Move in with me."

Charlie was taken off guard by what Oliver just said. Oliver knew that it was a surprise to her because she missed her free throw.

"What?"

"Move in with me. I mean you practically live at mine."

Charlie passed the basketball to Oliver and he caught it. They had been playing basketball for the past hour. For the past month Charlie had been doing she could to stay out of the house. Whether that was being at the Planet until the morning hours or bringing out the boy in her by playing sports she use to play with her brother.

"Well it's either me staying at yours or listen to them two."

Charlie pointed up towards Clark's window but she didn't look back. Oliver shook his head at her and threw the ball. He missed and Charlie caught the rebound.

"And beside's you're place is too small. Have you seen my wardrobe?"

"Yeah I have. I was the one who came round here the other week to pick you up a few things. And I don't know what the big deal is. Yeah I know Lana has these cool powers but why do you have to be away from the farm?"

"I don't want to. I mean this is my home but I can't share it with her. She walks back in and with a click of her fingers; Clark is worshiping the ground she walks on. I just have a bad feeling about it all."

"You always have a bad feeling about something you don't approve of. Like Nate getting married. You had a bad feeling about that."

Charlie took her shot and she scored again.

"What makes you think I still don't? The point is Rikki hasn't broken Nate's heart. Lana's broken Clark's many times and yet he still let's her back in. And now that she has powers makes it a whole lot worse."

"Okay you don't trust her. I mean I still don't trust Clark after he lashed out at you. Now back to my question. Will you move in with me?"

"If I say yes, will you please forgive Clark about the whole hitting me thing. I mean I forgive him and I was the one who got slapped."

"Fine I will, but only if you say yes."

Charlie smiled at him and picked up the ball and scored again.

"Okay, but you gotta get rid of some clothes to make space."

Oliver laughed and he hugged Charlie.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. Queen Industries bought all of Luthorcorp's open shares. I got a meeting with the board tomorrow. So don't go crazy of you wake up to an empty bed."

"Oh please. When was the last time I went crazy because you weren't next to me?"

"This morning. When I went to make you breakfast."

"That was only because you didn't tell me."

"Well next time I will. You're scream can wake the dead."

Charlie smiled and she kissed Oliver lightly on the lips. She then grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the house.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Up to my room. I wanna show you something."

Oliver smiled and he allowed Charlie to drag him up to her room. Charlie turned them both of them invisible because she didn't want Clark to know that they were in the house. If he did know he would ask Charlie why she had been avoiding coming home. Once they got into Charlie's room, Oliver sat down on her bed and Charlie pulled out a photo album from under her bed. She sat down next to Oliver and gave it to him.

"What is it?"

"Well it's a photo album and if you open it, you will see pictures."

Oliver shook his head and he opened the album. The first picture was a young woman holding a baby in a pink blanket.

"Please don't tell me you've got a child."

"Don't be silly. That's my mum holding me. It was taken a few hours after she was released from hospital."

Oliver looked at the women and then at Charlie. She really was her mother's daughter. She had the same hair colour as her and the same eyes. Oliver then turned the page and he saw a little girl sitting on a sofa wearing a pink dress with a matching hat.

"Now that's what I call a cute baby. Why didn't you show me these before?"

"I don't know. I haven't looked at them in a while myself. I guess that I had the sudden erg to show you what I looked like."

Oliver smiled as he continued to look through the album. On every few page there was a picture of Charlie on her birthdays. She looked like a normal little girl. But then his face changed when he saw her at the beginning of her teenage years. Her hair was short and she had started to wear make up. He came to a stop when he saw her next to a young boy and they were both wearing their school uniform.

"You didn't tell me you had to wear a uniform."

"I didn't think it was that important. I mean I was at a catholic school from the age of 11 to the age of 16. And I wasn't meant to wear it like that. My tie wasn't meant to be that short and my skirt was supposed to be just above my knee. Not 4 inches above. And I was meant to wear my blazer."

"Well you were a looker back then. Who's the guy? A boyfriend?"

"You would think that wouldn't you? No that's Sean Bails. He was my best friend. I say was because when we both hit 16, he started ignored me. He completely stopped talking to me and ignored all my calls. I guess I kept the picture because I hoped we would become friends again. But I haven't spoken to him since my mum died. He came to her funeral because she was like a second mum to him. He had told me the only reason why he stayed away was because whenever he saw me, he thought of his ex and it killed him inside. He wanted to be friends again but I told him that he had hurt me and now it was my turn. I found out not too long ago that he's Nate's teammate so I'll probably see him at the wedding."

Oliver didn't say anything. There was nothing he could say. She was close with this Sean guy and it didn't bother him. He continued to look through the album and came to another stop when he saw Charlie wearing a pink tutu and multi-coloured socks. On the next page was a picture of her wearing a short black dress and bright pink tights and clutching a pink bow bag.

"Explain."

"Okay the tutu was on my 15th. We thought it would be a laugh to dress like that to a theme park. We also made the boy's wear black one's which was priceless. And the dress was my 16th when we decided to show Piccadilly circus how us North London girls celebrated a birthday. That is a night I will never forget."

Oliver laughed and he continued to look through the album. The last picture was one of him and Charlie when they were in high school. It was stuck in at the very back of the book. He recognized it as the yearbook picture they took together. He remembered the school photographer asking them to pose together. They agreed thinking it wasn't going to be published. They were shocked when they opened their yearbooks to find that it was a picture for the most likely page. People had voted them two for most likely to marry. He looked up at Charlie and she laughed.

"I photocopied the one in my yearbook and stuck it in there when I got home from that night on you're jet. I don't know what came over me."

Oliver laughed and he pulled Charlie towards him.

"I guess we can just take an updated one where I have a decent haircut."

Charlie laughed and snuggled up to Oliver.

*****

Charlie woke up to the sound of the elevator's shutters opening. She looked up and saw a pale faced Clark. She got out of bed and walked over to him.

"Clark what's wrong?"

"Charlie, do where Oliver was this morning?"

Charlie crossed her arms around her chest because she felt a slight chill. It didn't help that she was wearing a nightdress that made of silk and barley covered her bum.

"Yeah, he told me that he had to meeting with the board of directors of Luthorcorp. Queen Industries bought all of its open shares. Clark you haven't answered my question."

"Charlie, Oliver's in the hospital. There was some sort of explosion. He was the only one who survived. It's nothing serious but they won't release him because they want to monitor him. Charlie are you okay?"

Charlie couldn't breathe let a lone answer Clark's question. All of a sudden she felt very faint and all the colour drained from her face. She started to wobble but Clark grabbed her shoulders.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

Charlie just nodded. She tried to talk but no words came out. Clark then guided her to Oliver's room.

"Charlie quickly get dressed and then I'll run you to the hospital. You can't go out in that."

Charlie nodded and turned invisible so she could get changed. When she reappeared she was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and one of Oliver's shirts. Clark then grabbed her and the next thing she knew she was looking down at Oliver. The first thing she saw was the tube that was connected to his wrist. She sat down next to him and as she grabbed his hand. His eyes then started to open.

"Ollie?"

He turned to face Charlie and he smiled.

"I leave you for a few hours and you're already wearing my things."

Charlie smiled and she kissed his cheek. He looked up at Clark and smiled.

"I guess you were the one who bought her here. Thanks."

"It's okay. Oliver do you remember anything?"

"All I remember is telling everyone to duck and moving to under the desk. Did anyone else survive?"

Clark shook his head as Lana walked in. Charlie looked back to see who it was and as she saw Lana walk next to Clark and him put his arm around her. She looked back at Oliver and she wanted to know planted the bomb. She wanted to know who they were and where she could find them because once she did; they were going to wish that they had never been born. Charlie got up and Oliver grabbed her hand.

"Where are you going?"

"To Luthorcorp. I'm going to find out who did this to you. And when I do they are going to regret it. Clark can you go back to Oliver's and under his bed is a pink bag with Stealth's suite in it."

Clark nodded and within a minute he was back. He handed Charlie the bag and she turned invisible for a few moments so she could get changed. When she reappeared Oliver looked up at her.

"Charlie you don't need to go. I'm sure Clark can go for you."

"He can but I want to go. I want to know who did this to you. I won't be long. I promise."

She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. She turned to face Clark.

"You coming?"

He nodded and so did Lana.

"I'm coming too."

"No you're not."

Charlie walked closer to Lana but Clark stood in between them.

"Yes she is Charlie. We don't know what we're up against and if Lana is with us, then we are more likely to find what we are looking for."

"Fine. But just stay out of my way."

She then jumped on Clark's back and Oliver watched as they left. He soon fell asleep because it he didn't want to miss Charlie too much.

When Charlie, Clark and Lana got inside Luthorcorp and into the room where Oliver had been in they started to look for where the bomb was. Lana was the one who found what was left of the bomb and called Charlie and Clark over. She was about to pick it up when Charlie hit her hand away.

"Touch it and you leave you're finger prints on it. Then the cop's will come after you."

"And you know this because?"

"I'm the one in the Stealth suite. Like I have been for the past 3 years. Don't touch anything that will be analyzed. Hasn't Clark taught you anything?"

Lana didn't say anything. She just watched as Charlie picked up the bomb and looked at it. Charlie started to brush the dust off of it so she could see who manufactured it.

"Charlie what is it?"

"It can't be."

"What can't be?"

Clark grabbed Charlie and turned her around so he could see what she was looking at.

"It was manufactured at Luthorcorp. Which could only mean one thing."

"That Lex is alive and he wants to kill Oliver."

Charlie looked over at Lana and nodded.

"And knowing Lex he'll go after Oliver again. We've got to get back to the hospital."

**I know this one came very early but that's only because i just had to write the idea while it was fresh in my head. i hoped you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought. xoxo**


	19. It Could Kill You

**I do not own Smallville or the known chaarcters. i only own the new characters and the _love_ plot**

Oliver heard the door of his hospital room open. He opened his eyes and looked up because he wanted a hug from Charlie. He missed her even though she had only been gone for an hour. He was also worried about her. He then knew how she felt whenever he went out looking for Lex and he can get shot unlike her. However he didn't see Charlie walk through the door. Instead he saw Winslow Schott, a former employee of Queen Industries. Oliver was about to get up when Winslow stopped him by saying something.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. Not if you want to see Stealth again."

He then walked over to Oliver and twisted the tube that was connected to his wrist into a knot so the flow stopped. Oliver looked up at him and slowly his eyes started to blur. He didn't see Winslow handcuffing him to his bed or put some sort of monkey at the bottom his bed.

"You know, you weren't meant to survive that explosion at Luthorcorp. I mean when Lex found out that you were still alive he sent me here to finish the job. And I promise you I will do it this time. The monkey is a bomb. When it claps its symbols for the 64th time we can say goodbye Mr Queen and then Lex can finally have back what you stole from him."

Oliver was trying to fight back but he couldn't. He wasn't getting his med's and he had no energy to do anything. The monkey then started to slap its symbols together.

*****

"Clark you have to take me back to Oliver now. You know that if Lex is alive, he will know that Oliver is alive."

"Okay, Lana wait here so when I get back we can continue looking for anything else and maybe something that will tell us who's doing Lex's dirty work."

Lana nodded as Charlie jumped on Clark's back. Before Charlie knew what was happening she was standing outside Metropolis hospital. She turned herself invisible as watched Clark run back to Luthorcorp. She then made her way into the hospital and into Oliver's room. She walked in there to see Oliver handcuffed up to his bed, a toy monkey playing the symbols and an extremely weird man talking to Oliver.

"Then Lex can finally have back what you stole from him."

Oliver looked up and he saw Charlie standing in the doorway as Stealth. Winslow saw that Oliver was looking at something and he turned to see Stealth standing there. He started to walk towards her but she put her hand up and all of a sudden he felt restricted.

"What are you doing to me?"

"Oh just a little something I called a shield. Good luck getting out of it."

Charlie then ran over to Oliver and she untwisted the knot in his tube. When Oliver finally felt his med's entering his body, he found the energy to talk.

"Charlie, stop the monkey from hitting the symbols together."

Charlie then lifted up her other hand to put a shield between the symbols. The monkey stopped clapping its symbols but Charlie suddenly felt weak. She looked over at Winslow and he started to hit the shield around him. Charlie didn't understand why she was feeling weak because she can normally take a few punches to her shield. She looked over to Oliver who was trying to free himself from the handcuffs.

"Oliver, I can't hold these shields for much longer. He's pounding at my shield and it's draining my strength because of the other shield I have up."

Oliver looked up at Charlie and he saw her struggling to hold both the shields. She was standing there as Stealth with both her hands out and her palms facing Winslow and the toy monkey. He started to pull his hand out of the handcuffs and when he finally did, Charlie looked like she was about to drop any minute. He quickly ran over to Winslow and Charlie released the shield around him and with one blow to his head by Oliver, he was lying unconscious on the floor. While Charlie still held a small shield between the monkey's symbols Oliver dragged Winslow to his bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving him here so I can see what I stole from Lex."

"Speaking of Lex, he's alive. Knowing him, he hired this one to do his dirty work for him. I'm sorry I didn't believe you about it before."

Oliver threw the bed covers over Winslow and grabbed his clothes that were on the chair next to him. While he was getting dressed Charlie started talking.

"I'm no bomb expert and neither are you so this thing is going to go off. Grab my bag that has my clothes in it and grab my waist. Let's get out of her so I can put a big shield around it so it blows up on my shield,"

"Charlie that could kill you."

"It wont. Not if the shield is big. Let's just get to a place where no one will hear it. Ready?"

Oliver nodded and he grabbed Charlie's bad and then her waist. Using her other hand, Charlie put another shield around the whole monkey so she could carry it out of the hospital. Once Charlie felt Oliver's hands wrapped around her waist she turned them both invisible and they started to walk out of the hospital. They made their way to the back of the hospital car park. When they were out of sight, Charlie and Oliver became visible. He turned to face her.

"No what?"

"Okay now I want you to grab me again. I'm gonna put a huge shield around the bomb which may take all of my energy. When it goes off there is a chance that I am going to be flung back but that's why I want you to hold me so that I won't fly off anywhere."

"Charlie I don't want you to so this."

"I know but I have to. I can't just leave it to kill innocent people. You ready?"

Oliver wrapped his arms securely around Charlie's waist again.

"Yup but I still don't like this."

Charlie rolled her eyes and she quickly released the shield between the symbols and created a huge shield around the toy monkey/bomb. It then went off inside the shield. Charlie felt the impact and she screamed out in pain. She then dropped but Oliver caught her and held her close. He then grabbed her phone out of her bag and dialed Clark. He picked up almost instantly.

"Charlie?"

"No, it's me Oliver."

"Oliver where's Charlie?"

"It's a long story but I know who planted the bomb. His name is Winslow Schott. He use to work for Queen Industries but now he is obviously working for Lex. Have you found anything?"

"No nothing yet, but we'll keep trying. What are you two gonna do?"

"Well when Charlie wakes up, we're gonna head to Winslow's apartment to see if we can find anything there. I'll call you if we do."

"Okay but what is going on? Why isn't Charlie awake?"

"I'll explain everything later. I gotta go."

Oliver then closed Charlie's phone just as she was coming around.

"Charlie?"

Charlie looked up at Oliver and smiled.

"Now that's what I call a killer headache."

Oliver laughed and he kissed her forehead.

"You strong enough to go to Winslow's apartment and see if we can find anything there?"

Charlie then stood up with her hand to her head.

"I'm guess Winslow is that guy. I should be fine. Just let me get changed. It's better if I'm Charlie instead of Stealth. I mean she can't be caught cheating on the Green Arrow with Oliver Queen and you can't be caught cheating on Charlie Hart with Stealth."

Oliver laughed as he watched Charlie disappear and change. He still couldn't figure out she gets changed so quickly. When she reappeared again she was wearing his shirt again.

"So how we getting there?"

"Well we can walk to the penthouse and I'll run up and get you're car keys."

Charlie nodded and she followed Oliver.

*****

"That guy seriously lives here?"

Charlie looked around and all she saw was toys. They weren't the type of toys that she use to play with when she was younger. Those weren't scary like the ones in the room where. She tried not to look at them for too long because she knew that she was going to have some sort of nightmare.

"Looks like it. What's this?"

Oliver was referring to the miniature version of Luthorcorp and the Daily Planet.

"Probably his next target. I better tell Clark to get there because we can't get there fats enough."

Oliver nodded and watched Charlie as she text her cousin. When she finished something caught her eye and she walked over to the corner of the room. Oliver followed her and she grabbed his hand.

"Oliver we're being watched."

"What? By who?"

"Probably Lex. There's a camera in that bear."

"How do you know?"

"I don't know. I just have a feeling."

She let go of Oliver's hand and turned herself invisible so she could pick up the bear. There was definitely a camera in there she thought. She then reappeared in front of the camera.

"Next time you send some guy out to kill the man I love Lex, you're gonna wish that you had died when the fortress collapsed on you. never go after the people I love again or I will kill you myself."

She then turned the bear around so that it only faced the wall. She then turned and stood beside Oliver. He put his arm around her and smiled.

"Nice."

"Thanks. Oh I forgot to ask you, what did you steal from Lex?"

"What?"

"When I walked into you're hospital room, that guy Winslow said that Lex will finally get back what you stole from him."

"I don't know. I think he was just a little bit crazy."

They started walking out of the building and Charlie turned to face Oliver.

"Maybe. I mean he did work for you."

She started laughing and she tried to run away but Oliver grabbed her by her waist and pulled her back to him. He then crushed his lips against hers and held her even closer because he had a felling that Lex wanted Charlie, and he thought that he had stolen her away from him.

**I wont be updating this during the weekend because i have alot of things going on and i need to update my other fanficts. let me know what you think and does anyone have an idea for a really big mission Stealth and Green Aroow can do the night before Charlie and Oliver leave for Nate's wedding? i really need an idea because something huge will happen during the mission**


	20. This Is Char We're Talking About

**I do not own Smallville or the known Characters. i only own the new characters and the _love_ plot**

**Sorry i havent updated in a while my exams are here and they want to tale over. so here's chapter 20. the story has a while to go and i hope you all love the way it ends**

"Clark what's wrong?"

Charlie saw her cousin practically crying by the balcony in the barn. She ran over to him and helped him off the floor and sat him down. She sat down next to him and he leaned into her.

"It's Lana. She's gone."

"Gone where?"

"She's gone! She's not coming back."

"Why? What happened?"

Clark stood up and he looked down at his cousin.

"Like you care. You don't care about me. You stopped caring as soon as you got with Oliver. Now it's always you and Oliver. You don't care about me anymore."

"How dare you say that! Of course I care about you. I'll always care about you. You're my family and blood is thicker than water."

"But I'm not you're blood am I? I'm adopted unless you have forgotten."

"Not in my eyes! We don't need to be related by blood for me to always care about you. Yes I love Oliver but I love you in a different way. I'll always be there for you. Just calm down and tell me what the fuck happened."

Clark did as Charlie said. She only swore when she was serious. Charlie listened as Clark told her about Lana's suit absorbing kryptonite and Lex planting the bomb on top of the daily planet. After Clark had finished Charlie felt hurt for him. He could never touch the women he loved anymore. He couldn't be with her and it was Lex Luthor's fault. He had ruined Charlie's family too many times. She wasn't going to let him do it again. She got up but Clark grabbed her hand.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Lex and stop him. He has hurt us too many times and I'm not going to let him do it again."

Clark then used his strength and pulled his cousin back down.

"You can't find him by yourself. He knows you Charlie."

"He only knows half of me. He doesn't know Stealth and what she is capable of. I can't get hurt. You know that."

"Maybe not physically but mentally you can. He knows that I am one of your weaknesses and he knows that Oliver is too. He wouldn't have targeted Oliver if you weren't in love with him."

Clark was right. Lex knew Charlie's weaknesses. Clark was one of them. If he was upset then it would automatically bring Charlie down.

"Just leave it for now Char. We now know he is alive and we will be expecting him. He wont hurt is again."

Charlie looked at her cousin and hugged him. He was hurting inside but he wasn't showing it. She knew Lana was going to hurt him again but not like this. This time it wasn't her fault.

"Shouldn't you be packing?"

"Packing for what?"

"I thought you were moving in with Oliver."

She was but she couldn't. Not just yet anyways. She wanted to be with Clark and she didn't want to leave him alone.

"I am but I don't think now is the best time. I mean after everything that's just happened. It'll be easier if I do after Nate's wedding. All the stress will be lifted by then."

"Knock, knock."

Clark and Charlie both looked up to see Oliver standing at the top of the stairs. He held his jacket in his hand and his shirt was unbuttoned which showed the white bandage wrapped around his waist.

"Oh hey. What happened at the hospital?"

"Well they were pissed off at me for leaving and strange guy in my bed but I explained how he tried to kill me but I didn't mention my invisible girlfriend. I just have to go for a checkup in a few weeks."

Charlie saw that he was struggling to sit down so she got up and helped him sit down next to her. Once Oliver was seated he put his arm around Charlie and pulled her closer to him. He had nearly lost her and if Lex does want her back, he can't let go of her.

"Okay so can you two please explain what happened? I mean one minute Oliver was injured, the next Char was knocked out."

"It wasn't that bad. I was only out because of the explosion that happened in my shield. I feel fine now."

Clark held his hands up as he stood up.

"Whatever. Look I'll be in the house if you two need me but I shouldn't think that you would."

Once Clark had zoomed out of the barn Oliver faced Charlie.

"No Lana?"

"Not anymore and I don't think ever again. Her suit absorbs kryptonite and just like Lex, he made sure that she absorbed so much Clark could never touch her again."

"Wow, kinda dark for Lex, don't you think?"

"Maybe. I mean he was never like this before. He use to be sweet and kind and sensitive."

"That why you fell for him?"

"Yeah but it was a long time ago and just thinking about it now sends shivers down my spine. Can we please talk about something else?"

"Okay fine. When are you gonna start packing?"

"After the wedding. Clark needs me right now and I don't want to leave him. And this is like you're second home anyways so I'll give you a key and you can pop in whenever you like."

Oliver laughed and he put on the cheesiest English accent.

"Oh sure I would love to pop in whenever I like."

Charlie hit him and she snuggled into him making sure that she didn't hurt him.

"I do not talk posh like that and so what if I say things like pop in. You're lucky I don't put on a cockney accent."

"Well aren't I just. So what do you wanna do tonight? Stay in, go out?"

"Well Stealth doesn't have anything planned. What about Green Arrow?"

"Oh I'm sure he can do whatever it is that he was planning to do tomorrow. Italian?"

"Burgers?"

"Then a drink."

"Fine but I get more chips."

"You mean French fries and I get a large shake."

"I mean chips and I'll race you."

"To where?"

"My room. I'm not going out in you're shirt. It smells."

Charlie laughed as she disappeared down the stairs.

"No powers."

Charlie looked back at Oliver ran down the stairs and continued running while she was invisible.

Oliver just dropped on the sofa when he reached the living room. He didn't need to go up to Charlie's room. She knows how to dress and she could be a while.

"You really need to learn to take better care of things."

Oliver sat up as Clark threw a piece of paper in his lap. Oliver looked at it and quickly stuffed it into his pocket.

"Where did you find it?"

"The pocket of you're pants when I was in you're hospital room. It was sticking out so I grabbed it before Char saw it. Order it this morning?"

"Yeah. It'll be ready October 9th."

"The day before we leave for London?"

Clark sat down next to Oliver and he put his hands behind his head and smiled at Clark.

"Yep and I'm gonna give it to her that night. I mean the sooner the better."

"I guess so but this is Charlie we're talking about. She doesn't like attention that much."

"I know but she'll love this."

"How do you know?"

"Because I heard her talking to Rikki about it the other day."

"So now you're ease dropping?"

"No, I just happened to be there and I ordered it with her in mind. I mean it's got…"

Oliver stopped talking because Charlie started walking down the stairs in a pale pink dress that hugged her body. It was lose and it stopped just above the knee. She had matching shoes on and she was holding a matching clutch bag. Her hair was half up with lose curls that bounced when she walked down the stairs.

"I thought we were gonna get a burger."

"Cant I change my mind? Anyways I think I'll enjoy some carbonara."

Oliver smiled as he got up and buttoned up his shirt. He held out his arm and Charlie linked it. Clark looked at her and she smiled at him.

"Don't wait up for me."

"Don't worry I wasn't planning too. Just bring me back some ice cream. Nothing says be happy like Italian ice cream."

Charlie laughed and so did Oliver.

"Don't worry. I'll bring enough for storage aswell."

Clark smiled as he watched both of them get into the limo that Oliver arrived in. He smiled because he knew his cousin was happy and she will always be happy with Oliver. He didn't mind so much because he knew that he would be happy again soon.

**Whats Oliver up to now? always something goin on with him isnt there? if you think you know ask me and i'll say no whatever you say lol i hope you enjoyed the chapter and let me know what you thought**


	21. Hate The Whole Traditional Thing

**I do not own smallville or the known characters. i only own the new characters and the _love_ plot**

"I can't believe it Charlie. I'm getting married in 9 days."

"Yes I know Rikki. We're leaving tomorrow remember? For some reason you and Nate want me, Clark and Oliver there a week before the wedding. Why is that?"

"Because I want to make sure that you're dress fit's you and if it doesn't, there will be time for us to fix it. And you're the maid of honor, you plan everything."

"Okay I'm telling you this now. The only thing I'm planning is you're hen night. I know Nate's having a stag do because there is no way that Kyle will not let him have one. And the dress better not be peach colour. Otherwise I'll look like a whale."

"Fine but nothing big and you will not look like a whale. Being Stealth keeps you in shape and that's why you look good in a bikini."

"Yeah say that I'm Stealth on an international phone call. Anyone could be listening."

"You spend too much time fighting crime. Take a break."

"I am. Stealth won't be in London. I promised Oliver that I'll leave her here. Look I'm gonna go now because I'm getting tired and I have a date with Oliver. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay Char and be careful."

"Now you sound like Nate. Just because you're getting his name doesn't mean that you have to start acting like him. Bye Rik."

"Bye Char."

Charlie laughed and she put the phone down. Things had been quite quiet since Lana had left. Charlie hadn't been stressed at work and Lois had finally got off her back. Clark was his usual self. He had a steady job at the planet and Charlie had a feeling that he had developed a crush on one Miss Lois Lane but she wasn't going to rock the boat just yet. Stealth wasn't needed that much in Metropolis. Just the odd robbery here and there. Nothing big. Oliver was still tracking Lex but not like he was before. Now Charlie knew everytime he found out something new and she was always with him when he went to check out one of Lex's old safe houses.

Charlie had finished typing her latest article when Clark ran through the front door.

"And where have you been?"

"Who died and put you in charge?"

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just when I left the planet earlier you said you were coming straight home."

"Well Oliver called me. He wanted me with him when he picked up his order."

"What order?"

Clark stopped and he looked at his cousin. He couldn't lie to her but he couldn't tell her the truth. Oliver made him promise that he wouldn't say anything.

"Oh just something for Queen Industries. It was quite heavy and Oliver is strong but not like me."

Charlie knew he wasn't telling her the truth but she didn't want to question him. She might find out something that she didn't want to know about.

"Whatever, but Clark you are a lousy liar. I don't know how you manage to keep the whole alien thing a secret from everyone. I mean it's easy for me. I can just disappear."

"Aren't you meant to be meeting Oliver? I mean he's you're boyfriend and you're sitting here telling me that I can't lie."

"Very funny. I was just about to get…"

Charlie didn't finish her sentence because a bleeping noise that came from her laptop caught her attention. She walked over to it and opened the e-mail that just came through. She read it and her face dropped.

"Clark I think you should come and look at this."

Clark walked over to where Charlie was and started reading the e-mail.

"Who do you think sent it?"

"I don't know, it's anonymous but I think we should check it out."

"Oh c'mon Charlie. Do you really think that Lex would be stupid enough to go back to Luthorcorp? For all you know he sent this to you as a set up."

"Maybe but it's worth giving it a shot."

"Giving what a shot and why are you still wearing you're work clothes?"

Charlie looked up at Oliver who was standing in the doorway and as usual he was looking gorgeous. He had on a pair of dark jeans that fitted him in all the right places and simple white shirt on.

"I hate it when you do that. Anyways I don't think we can go out tonight."

"I only do it because I love you and why not? What's up?"

"This."

Charlie pointed to her laptop and Oliver came over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and started to read the e-mail over her shoulder.

"Charlie it could be a trap."

"I don't care. Lex could be there and if he is I want to make sure that I am there. You coming?"

"Course I am. You always come with me when I want to chase up on a lead so I'm all yours."

She mouthed the thank you to him and turned her attention to Clark.

"I guess I should come to keep an eye on you. I'll meet you both there because I'm sure you lot don't want to risk someone seeing Charlie Hart and Oliver Queen snooping around Lex Luthor's office."

"Hey I can go without being seen unlike you two but I know what you mean. I think it'll be better if Stealth, The Green Arrow and the red blue blur all go. That way if anyone finds out they'll know automatically that we're looking for something and not someone."

*****

Half an hour later Charlie found herself sneaking through Luthorcorp holding Oliver's hand so no one could see them. Clark was already searching the top floors and roof of the building.

"I think we should split up. We'll cover more floors that way."

Oliver nodded and gave Charlie and peck on her lips. He then watched as she ran off and headed for the other floors. He had to do it tonight. He didn't know when or how but he was doing it tonight. He hadn't expected it to be ready a day earlier but when the shop keeper had asked him if he wanted to pick it up tomorrow he said no. The sooner Charlie had it the better.

Clark had found nothing. He searched all the top floors and the roof of Luthorcorp. The only people who were there were guards. No sign of Lex. Something was up. He had a feeling that someone was trying to set Charlie up. Why, he didn't know but he needed to find her.

Charlie was walking around the 7th floor trying to find something. She had started from the 5th floor and nothing. She then heard footsteps behind her. She quickly turned around and thought she saw Lex. However if it was him she couldn't do anything. That's because someone had hit her over the head with the bottom of a gun. Her shield wasn't up so it hit her and the last thing she remembered was hitting the floor.

Clark was waiting out by the alley next to Luthorcorp. Before they went into Luthorcorp he told both Oliver and Charlie that he would meet them in the alley once he had search all of the floors. He had been waiting there for half an hour and none of them had turned up. He knew that he should have taken one of Oliver's spare head sets by like the idiot he was, he didn't. And now the only way to find them was to go and look for them.

When Oliver woke up he had the biggest headache ever. He couldn't really se anything and wearing dark glasses didn't help. He was sitting down on a chair and he felt something around his wrists. They were handcuffs but they weren't the only thing he could feel. He felt someone's hands. Hands that he knew all too well.

"Charlie?"

Charlie heard her name being called and she flattered her eyes open. She looked around trying to see something but she couldn't. She was facing a corner and she felt something cold around her wrists. From her experience they were handcuffs. She then felt something warm run down the back of her neck. It was obviously blood but she couldn't understand why because when she was hit she had her hood up. Wow it must have been some hit. She then felt Oliver grabbed her hand.

"Oliver is that you?"

"Yeah it's me."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I think someone jumped me from behind."

"Well I was hit over the head because my guard was down. I thought I saw Lex but obviously I didn't. I guess I should have listened to you when you and Clark told me that this was most likely going to be a trap."

"Hey you weren't to know and you went with you're instinct. Shhh for a minute. I think whoever jumped us are talking."

Charlie did and she strained her hearing to hear what they were talking about.

"You weren't supposed to bring the other one. He only wanted the girl."

"Well what do we do now?"

"Take her and I'll take care of him. Hopefully you can do something without screwing it up."

Charlie then couldn't hear anything else. They must have move further into the room.

"Great. How are we gonna get out of here before I become chow."

"Just shut up and let me concentrate. I might be able to create a shield between our wrists and the handcuffs to break them off."

While Charlie was concentrating Oliver started talking to her. He knew it wasn't the right time but it was the only chance he had.

"Char you know I love you right."

"Of course I do. You know that."

"I know it's just that ever since Nate came to visit I've been thinking a lot. And I'm gonna tell you this now."

"Tell me what? And can't it wait?"

"No it can't. Charlie, will you marry me?"

When the handcuffs snapped off both their hands, Charlie snapped back into reality.

"What?"

"Will you marry me?"

"I heard you the first time. Oliver were did this all come from?"

"Ever since you've been talking about Nate and Rikki's wedding I've been thinking about it. I love you and even know we've been together for 6 months I want to marry you. To tell you truth I wanted to marry you in high school."

Charlie had tears in her eyes and she was glad that Oliver couldn't see her.

"Do I really need to tell you my answer? I'm sure you already know it."

"I know but I wanna hear it from you."

"Fine! Yes I will."

They both sat up and he grabbed her and spun her around. He crushed his lips onto hers and when they pulled away Charlie had the biggest smile on her face. She saw him about to get down on one knee but she stopped him.

"You've already proposed and I hate the whole traditional thing. I like unique things and that proposal was something else."

He smiled and he pulled out a ring from his pocket. He gave it to her and even though it was dark she saw it sparkle. It was a 2 and a half carrot diamond with 20 small pink diamonds around it. The ring was yellow gold. Charlie then took of the left leather glove that she wore and Oliver placed the ring on her left ring finger and she smiled. She put her glove back on and smiled because it wasn't bulging out. She could wear it when she was Stealth.

"All the diamonds are princess cut and inside it says GA and S. Kinda corny but I know you'll love it."

"I do and I'm not gonna ask you how much it was because I'll faint if I see a whole load of zero's."

He smiled and he was about to kiss her again when one of the thugs noticed they were standing up.

"Oh great. What a way to spend the night we got engaged."

"It's okay. I wouldn't mind kicking their asses now."

Oliver smiled as he watched Charlie batter the shit out of both the guys. He knew he was a lucky man and knowing that Charlie was soon to be Charlie Queen made him even happier.

**Okay i know i've been skippng ahead in tome alot now but for the next few chapters it will be based one the same time period hope you enjoyed it xoxo**


	22. A Smart Car?

**I do not own Smallville or the known Characters. i only own the new characters and the _love_ plot**

**Wow i have alot of time on my hands. here's chapter 22**

"Someone is playing tricks with my eyes."

"Why's that?"

"Why's that? Well lets see, last night you got engaged. You, Charlie Hart, got engaged. And now you're only taking a small case to London."

Charlie hit Clark and she sat down on the sofa that her and Oliver had once fallen asleep on. She rested her head on one of the pillows and closed her eyes.

"Knowing you, there's only one reason why you're so tired. I mean you didn't come home last night and…HEY!"

Charlie laughed as she opened her eyes to find her cousin floating around the plane.

Oliver walked on his plane to see an unforgettable sight. He saw Clark floating in mid air. He then looked over at Charlie and she was lying down on the sofa with her eyes closed. He smiled at her because he couldn't believe that she was finally his fiancée. Last night he had that feeling that she was going to say no but he was relieved when she agreed to be Mrs. Oliver Queen. He went and sat down next to her. He then pulled her up so that she was facing him.

"Hey you."

"Hey to you too."

Oliver smiled at Charlie and he pulled her towards him so that he could kiss her. He loved kissing Charlie. He loved the way her whole body relaxed when he held her.

"That is so not cool Char. You put me in this shield so I can watch the two of you make out."

"If I was you I'd watch my mouth otherwise I'd make you run to London. You seriously need to learn to fly."

"You know that's a good idea. I'll learn and then I'll fly you everywhere because I know how much you hate flying and how you're scared of it."

Oliver then looked from Charlie to Clark. Charlie then released the shield around her cousin and watched fall to the ground.

"I didn't know you were scared of flying."

"I'm not scared I just dislike it."

He then put his arm around her and held her close to him.

"It'll be okay. I'll be here."

"Can you two stop with all the 'I'll be here' talk. You're engaged now so start acting like adults."

Clark shook his head at both of them and sat down on the single chair in the jet. His eyes closed as soon as his head hit the back of his seat. Oliver then whispered something in Charlie's ear.

"I have some tranquilizers in my bag. It'll shut him up for the 8 hour flight."

"As tempting at that sounds, they don't work on him. Got any kryptonite handy?"

Oliver gave her a firm look and she held up her hands in defense.

"Fine but don't blame me when he keeps you up all night."

Oliver laughed and held Charlie even closer to him. They were about to take off and he just wanted her to be safe. Stealth was fearless but he wasn't too sure about Charlie Hart.

*****

As soon as Charlie stepped off the plane she breathed in the familiar smell of home. Smallville was her home now but London will always be called her home. It was apart of her and she was proud of it. She looked around at the familiar Heathrow Airport. It was one of the biggest in London and also the busiest. She was surprised that there was a free airstrip so they could land. When she walked down the steps and onto the airstrip Clark was already moaning.

"It's cold here. You didn't tell me that it was going to be cold. I didn't even bring a jacket."

"Oh suck it up. I'm sure if you're that desperate Nate would be kind enough to lend you one of his jackets."

Clark gave Charlie a dirty look as he followed into the airport. She was the only one who knew her way around because Clark had never been to London and when Oliver got off his plane, a limo was normally waiting for him. Charlie wouldn't let him book one because she had promised Nate that he could pick them up from the airport.

As soon as they walked into the check in section at the front of the airport they saw Rikki and Nate. Only because they held up a huge sign saying 'CONGRATULATIONS'. Charlie smiled and she ran up to her brother and his fiancée.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you're getting married. I never saw my sister as the wife type."

Charlie hit Nate and then pulled him into a big hug.

"Whatever. Now be nice to you're little sister. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

Charlie realised Nate and went over to hug Rikki. After everyone had said their hellos they all headed out of the airport and back into the cold autum air of London.

"Right so Clark you're riding with me and Rikki. We've set up the spare room for you in our apartment."

"What about Oliver and me?"

"Well here are the keys to the old flat. I decided to sell yours and I kept the old one. I don't think any of us could deal with some complete strangers living there."

Charlie smiled because she'd rather stay in the flat she grew up in than in a hotel.

"Okay so what am I driving?"

"You can use Rikki's car."

Charlie smiled and ribbed her hands together. Knowing Rikki, she have something fun to drive.

"Let me guess, a Merc?"

"You wish. I drive a yellow smart car."

"A smart car? Yellow? You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope. It's parked over there."

Charlie looked to wear Rikki was pointing and she couldn't believe that they were making her drive a stupid smart car. She looked back around and saw Nate, Rikki and Clark running off towards Nate's Black ml55.

"Why do they get to ride in style?"

"Aww c'mon. it cant be that bad."

"You've never been in a smart car have you?"

"Nope."

Oliver smiled as he followed Charlie to Rikki's car. He managed to squeeze both their cases into the boot and the back. He then got into the passenger seat next to Charlie.

"Buckle up. It's the middle of the night and there's no one on the motorway."

Oliver did as he was told and was glad that he listened to Charlie. She started speeding down the highway or the motorway as she insists on calling it. Half an hour later she parked up outside a block of flats with 6 flats in them.

"Wow! Heathrow to Harringay in half an hour. God I'm shit hot."

"Whatever. So this is where you grew up?"

"Yep. Nothing like you I'm sure but I enjoyed every minute of it."

"It's nice."

Charlie smiled as she switched off the engine and grabbed her bag from the back. She opened the gate and she stopped Oliver before she opened the huge green doors.

"Can you see that C in the cement? It was wet one day when I came home from school. I carved it in because I knew that I would one day come back here."

Oliver looked at the c and he smiled. It was just like Charlie. He then followed her up to the first floor and walked into flat 4. There was a huge hallway. A head of him was a door to the master bedroom. He carried on walking and there was a small kitchen to his right and further on was a living room to his left. Next to the master bedroom was a small box room and the bathroom next to that. The flat had a warm feel to it. All the walls were painted magenta with laminated floors. The living had a brown rug with a glass table in the middle. Oliver then followed Charlie into the master bedroom and it had the same feel of the rest of the house. There was a king sized bed in the middle of the room with 3 wardrobes along the side of the wall. It had 2 other chest of draws with loads of perfumes and make up on top of them.

Charlie looked around and smiled. Nate had kept their mum's room the same. She looked in the wardrobes and found most of her clothes in them. She then threw her bag on the floor and jumped on her mum's bed.

"Wish you were here mum."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. This was my mum's room. I shared the box room with Nate until he moved out when he was 16. I guess being here makes me miss her more."

"We can check into a hotel if you want. I'll pay for it."

"Any excuse for you to spend money on me. You spent enough on me with this ring. Now we are staying here not just to save money but because I owe it to my mum."

Oliver then joined her on the bed and laid down next to her.

"Well we better some sleep. We have a long week ahead of us."

Charlie nodded and before she could do anything, she fell asleep in Oliver's arms.

**Kind of a boring chapter i know but let me know what you think. i think one of the happy couples are gonna have a bit of a bust up XD xoxo**


	23. Charlie Just Shut Up

**i do not own smallville or any of thr known characters. i only own the new characters and the _love_ plot**

**sorry i havent uploaded in a while.**

**Nate plays for Arsenal football club. i chose Arsenal because i support them but there is no such player as nathaniel Hart.**

Oliver reached over and he tried to grab Charlie and pull her closer to him. But he didn't grab her. He grabbed her pillow and pulled it closer to him. He didn't realize that it was Charlie's pillow until he opened his eyes to see her putting on a pair of jeans and then a black v neck sweater. He released the pillow and sat up.

"Where are you going? What time is it?"

Charlie pulled out a hairbrush from the top draw and started brushing her hair. She looked over at Oliver and smiled.

"It's just past 10. Nate called me asking me to meet him after practice. He said he had something important to talk to me about. Go back to sleep. I'm sure you're still a bit jet lagged."

"I'm fine. Just hurry up and get back. I have no idea what to do here by myself."

"I'm sure there is something on TV. I won't be long. I promise."

Oliver smiled and he continued to watch Charlie as she finished getting ready. When Charlie buttoned up her jacket, Oliver threw the covers back and got up out bed. He hugged Charlie from behind and linked his fingers through hers.

"It's weird."

"What is?"

"Us being here in the house I grew up in."

"Speaking of us being here. When I got up to go to the toilet I noticed a few things in you're room."

"Okay now I feel worried. What did you see?"

"A few soccer trophies and medals, a newspaper article framed and two huge posters of the film snatch."

Charlie laughed and she turned to face Oliver. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up into his eyes. She was so lucky to have him and she was never letting him go and no one was going to come between them. Especially not Lex Luthor.

"I've always been good at football. Remember in high school they wanted me to join the girls' soccer team but I took a pass. The trophies are just a few cheap things they gave me when I was in primary school and a couple in secondary. The newspaper article was the first one of my articles that was published in a newspaper. As for the snatch posters. Well I was 15 and I love that film."

"Sure. That's the reason."

"Well there not coming down. Now I'm going because I want avoid the press since they always wait outside the training pitch. I'll see you later."

Oliver kissed Charlie and gave her a little squeeze before letting go of her.

"Love you."

"I love you too. Make sure you're ready because when I get back because I am not going into a bridal shop with Rikki alone."

Oliver laughed and watched Charlie walk out of the door. He opened up all the curtains in the house and made his way into the bathroom. He knew it was going to be a long week but he knew deep down that he was going to enjoy it.

*****

Nate walked out of the Arsenal training ground and was bombarded by hundreds of screaming fans and a load of photographers shoving cameras into his face. He looked over at Kyle and Kyle gave him a weak smile. Nate laughed and started signing photographs and merchandise for some of the fans. When he finally made his way through the crowd he turned to Kyle.

"Do you think it grows up 10 everyday?"

"I don't know."

Kyle looked up and saw a young woman in a pair of low rise jeans and a black jacket wave at Nate. She was wearing a pair of sunglasses because even though it was freezing outside the sun was shining.

"Looks like you have an admirer. I hope she knows you're getting married in a few days."

"I'm sure she does considering she was the one who helped Rikki plan the wedding. Kyle you tosser, that's Charlie."

Kyle looked back at the girl and immediately recognized her when she took of her sunglasses to show her blue eyes. He hadn't seen her in 3 years but he would know her face anywhere. Charlie started walking towards them and she hugged Nate first. She then turned to face Kyle.

"Let me guess. You thought I was just some fan who wanted something more than an autograph? C'mon Kyle you know me. I mean you've been Nate's best mate for what, 10 years?"

"It's good to see you too Charlie. Well I'm gonna go now before I say something else and get myself battered. I still haven't met anyone who has a harder hit than you. I'll see you at tomorrow's game."

Charlie nodded and watched the first boy she ever liked get into his car and drive away. Now when she thinks about her liking Kyle she laughs.

"I still can't get over the fact that I liked that boy."

"Well knowing you, you laugh at it now."

"I do. How's his wife, the model?"

"He divorced her a year back. She changed directions completely."

"Oh. I see. So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Let's go for a coffee or something first. It's gonna be a lot to take in."

*****

When Oliver got out of the shower, the house phone was ringing. He wrapped a towel around him and ran into the living room so he could pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Oliver, its Rikki."

"Oh hey Rikki. Charlie went to go meet Nate."

"Oh I know. She just called me asking me to pick you up since you don't have a car."

"But how can you pick me up? Charlie has you're car."

"She did. I work at the same place that Nate does so when he and Charlie left a few moments ago, she gave me my car back."

"Oh okay. So where did they go?"

"I don't know but we shouldn't worry too much about them two."

"I guess you're right. So why does Charlie want you to pick me up?"

"Well I know that Clark is all super strength and all but I don't want to ask for his help all the time so do you think you could help me?"

"Yeah I guess I could."

"Great! I'll be there in about 20 minutes."

She then hung up and Oliver put the phone down. Wow! This was going to be some wedding.

*****

"Wow! This place is nice. A bit too nice for 11am. What's up Nate?"

"Nothing. Cant I take you to a nice restaurant?"

"No, not really. Look what is it that you wanted to talk about? In case you've forgotten, Oliver is at the flat by himself."

"No he's not. Rikki is picking him up."

"Why?"

"She needs help lifting things."

"Well then why didn't she ask Clark? I mean he is staying with you isn't he?"

"Oh just shut up for once Charlie."

Charlie looked up at Nate but he wasn't looking at her. He was looking around the place as if he was looking for someone.

"Don't ever talk to me like that. I'm not a piece of dirt off of the bottom of you're football boot. Now tell me what all of this is about or I swear to god there will be an empty seat at you're wedding."

Nate then stopped looking around the room and his eyes fixed on a young woman. Charlie looked over to where Nate was looking and saw the girl. She looked at least 19 and had shoulder length blond hair. She then started walking towards Charlie and Nate.

"Looks like you have a fan Nate."

"Like I said before, shut up Charlie. Hey Sophie."

"Hey Nate. Well you must be Charlie. It's nice to finally meet you."

The girl sat down and Charlie looked at her. She looked so familiar but Charlie couldn't place it.

"I would say the same but I have no idea who you are and why you're sitting down next to me."

"Charlie drop the attitude. We're not in Metropolis and you don't need to journalist attitude. This is Sophie. Our half sister."

**Bit of a huge twist but it has a purpose. i hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought**


	24. A Future Mrs Queen In Our Sight

**i do not own smallville or the known characters. i only own the new characters and the _love_ plot**

"Our what?"

"Our half sister? What? Am I speaking too fast for you?"

"Nate you better drop the attitude you're giving me. Now explain to me again who the hell she is and how the fuck she is our half sister."

Nate looked at Charlie and then back to Sophie. Sophie looked a little scared to be sitting next to Charlie. Nate didn't blame her. Charlie could be scary sometimes. He had always hoped that he would never run into Stealth in a dark alleyway.

"This is Sophie Style. When you were four and I was seven, dad had an affair with Sophie's mum. When dad died Sophie's mum walked out on her. she them lived in loads of different foster homes."

"It's a sad story but in case you've forgotten I never really had a dad so she isn't really my sister."

"Charlie whether you like it or not she is."

"Look I know that this is a bit of a shock to you. I just wanted to know who my family was. When I turned 18 I started looking for my mum again only to find out that she had taken a drug overdose and topped herself. I then wanted to know more about my dad, so I did some digging and I found out that my half brother is the top striker for arsenal and that my half sister is a successful reporter in metropolis who is dating Oliver Queen."

"Oh well that's something to brag to you're friends at Uni about. My sister is dating Oliver Queen and my brother plays for arsenal. Is that why you wanted to find us? So you could get a reputation?"

"Charlie just stop. She's our sister. We can't turn our back on her."

Charlie looked over at Nate and then at her new half sister. She picked up the glass of wine that was sitting in front of her and gulped it down in one. It wasn't noon yet but she didn't care. She had just found out that she had a little sister for Christ sakes.

"So why are you telling me this now? Couldn't you have just told me over the phone?"

"Well it's not really the type of thing you tell you're sister over the phone. And I'm telling you this now because the sooner you knew who she was the better. I also want you to keep an eye on her for me. I mean Rikki is rushed off her feet dealing with the wedding and I have a match tomorrow not to mention my wedding next week."

"So you want me to baby sit an 18 year old?"

Sophie then interrupted Charlie.

"I'm actually 19."

"18, 19, same thing. Shouldn't you be in school now anyways?"

"Well to be a hairdresser you don't need a degree in journalism."

Charlie looked at the 19 year old blonde sitting next to her. There was no way she was her sister.

"The smart mouth doesn't work with me missy."

"Charlie just give her a break. This is all new to her too."

"Fine but I'm not promising that we are going to be best friends. Now can you please take me home?"

"Oliver is at mine."

"Well then take me to yours."

Charlie stood up and so did Nate and Sophie. Sophie looked down at her older sister trying to see is there was any resemblance between them. To Sophie's surprise there wasn't. Charlie was tall and very curvy whereas Sophie wasn't short a petite. Charlie's brown hair was cut around her face and hung correctly unlink Sophie's straight, all one length blonde hair. When they walked out of the restaurant, a crowd of paparazzi were waiting for them. Charlie and Nate both put their sunglasses on and put their heads down. Sophie didn't however. She smiled at all of the cameras and waved.

"And who's the lovely blonde that's accompanying you Nathaniel?"

Nate looked at the slime ball in front of him and pushed him away because he didn't need to answer him.

"Oh hi I'm Sophie Style. Nate and Charlie's half sister."

Charlie looked up at Sophie and pulled her through the crowd.

"Keep you're mouth shut."

Charlie then felt someone grab her left hand and pull it towards them. She turned around to come face to face with a guy and a huge camera.

"Wow! Look at that! Looks like we have a future Mrs. Queen in our sight."

Charlie pulled her hand back and ran through the crowd dragging Sophie with her. They turned the corner and she reached out and grabbed Nate's hand. She turned all three of them invisible so they could avoid any more cameras.

"Charlie, are we?"

"Yes we are Nate and you can thank me later. Right now we need to stay low because miss blonde here thought it was a good idea to tell everyone who she is."

"What so they can know who you are and not me? I'm apart of this family."

"Only because of the tosser we call our father. His name was Tom Style. You're name is Sophie Style. Nate and I are Hart's."

Sophie looked at Charlie and had a shiver run through her. she had read all about Charlie but none of the articles mentioned her being a cold hearted bitch.

"Have you always been like this?"

"Like what?"

"A cold hearted bitch?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you Sophie. Nate can we please go?"

Nate nodded and opened his car so Charlie could climb into the front. Sophie got into the back and didn't say anything until they pulled up outside Nate's house. Charlie got out of the car and headed up the steps and into the house. Sophie was watching her carefully and she could have sworn that Charlie disappeared half way up the stairs.

"Nate. I think Charlie just became invisible."

"What? Why would you say something like that?"

"Because I could have sworn she did."

"Don't be silly Sophie and don't worry too much about Charlie. She doesn't really let people in that easily. She'll warm up to you soon."

Sophie nodded and followed Nate into his house. She walked in and saw luxury that she never had. It was a complete open bottom floor. There was a 50 inch flat screen TV hanging on the wall with 3 cream leather sofa's around it. She then looked and saw a young man sitting down on the sofa who she hadn't seen before.

"Hey Clark."

Clark turned around to see his cousin standing in the doorway with a young blonde by her side.

"Hey Nate. Who's this?"

"Oh this is Sophie. My half sister. Sophie this is mine and Charlie's Cousin Clark. He's the one that Charlie lives with in Smallville."

"Well not for long. She's moving in with Oliver when we get back."

"In that little apartment? Have you seen her closet?"

"Hey she's you're sister."

Nate smiled at Clark and then he turned to Sophie.

"Why don't you go and chat with you're cousin while I go and find that sister of mine."

Sophie nodded and she sat down next to Clark.

"So what do you think of Charlie?"

"Well she's my cousin, I live with her and she'll do anything for me like I will for her. Why? Has she pissed you off?"

"Not really pissed me off but let's just say we haven't gotton off on a good foot. Well I'm gonna go and find Rikki and see if she needs any help with planning the wedding. It was nice meeting you."

"You too Sophie."

Clark watched as she walked away, then he turned to the sofa on his left.

"You didn't have to listen to our conversation Charlie."

Charlie then appeared and threw her legs up on the sofa.

"Yes I did. Look I don't know the girl and for all I know she could be trouble. How do I even know that she is my sister? Maybe she's working for Lex or something."

"Charlie I doubt that Lex is going to use a young girl to get into you're head. Now just relax around her. I'm sure all she wants to do is fit in."

"Fine I will but it's just a theory."

Clark looked at his cousin and they both started laughing. He just couldn't understand why people disliked her. she was such a laugh.

Oliver looked up because he knew that he heard Charlie laughing. He then stood up and looked at Rikki. She looked at him and then she turned around and saw Charlie lying down on the sofa.

"Go on. I don't need anymore help."

Oliver smiled at Rikki and left the kitchen. As he was walking through the hallway he bumped into a young blonde.

"Oh sorry."

"No it was my fault."

Sophie looked up and saw Oliver Queen looking down at her. She couldn't actually believe that he was talking to her. She took a minute to take in all the features in his face. He looked a lot cuter in person she thought.

"So you're Charlie's Fiancé?"

"Yeah I am and you are?"

"Oh I'm Sophie. Charlie and Nate's half sister."

"Wow, there's something you don't hear everyday. Well it was nice to meet you."

"You too."

Sophie then watched him make his way to Charlie and pull her into his arms. He then sat down on the sofa with Charlie and cuddled her as they spoke to Clark. She then thought to herself that her brat of a big sister didn't deserve someone like Oliver Queen and that someone like her did.

**wow if i had a sister like that she would die. so i'm guessing everyone know's what is gonna happen next but trust me this is going to be very drama filled. we have an anoying new little sister, a wedding on the way and the two new engaged loved ones**


	25. No Strippers

**i do not own smallville or the known characters. i only own the new characters and the _love_ plot**

**Nathaniel Hart, Kyle and Sean Bails do not play for arsenal fc. they are fictional characters however arsenal fc does exist but i do not own it**

"Do we have to go to Nate's soccer match?"

"Yes, I promised him I would be there and so did you."

"Cant I change my mind?"

Charlie threw the bed covers over her and sat up. Kick off was in a couple of hours and she promised Rikki she would sit down in the player's lounge and go through the seating plan. She stood up but Oliver grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. He then rolled on top of her by pinning her arms down but he wasn't putting all of his weight on her.

"Oliver I'm serious now."

"Yeah and so am I. Can't we just spend a day in? I mean this is meant to be a holiday."

"It might be for you but I'm here to help my brother get married. Now can you please get off of me?"

"Give me one good reason why I should."

"Because you purposed to me and don't make me call off the engagement over you not letting me get out of bed."

Oliver laughed and he leaned down to kiss Charlie. As soon as his lips touched hers, she started laughing her head off. Oliver jerked his head back and rolled off of Charlie. He turned her so that she was facing him but she was still laughing.

"What's with the laughing?"

"I'm sorry; I just needed you to get off of me so I could get up."

Realizing Charlie had just tricked him Oliver reached out to grab her only to realize that she was gone. He looked around the room but he couldn't see her.

"Aww c'mon Charlie. You know I hate it when you disappear on me. It's not fair because I cant do it to you."

"That's the whole point."

Oliver looked around but he couldn't tell where her voice was coming from. Charlie stood at the bottom of the bed and she started laughing on the inside because it was a funny sight seeing Oliver trying to see something that wasn't there. She then left the room and headed towards the bathroom so she could have a quick shower before she left. Nate had called her the previous night asking her nicely to wear something other than her usual sweater and jeans to the players lounge. She didn't know what to wear so she was just going to play it by ear when she got out of the shower.

Oliver heard the shower turn on and he relaxed a little because he knew where Charlie was. He had a feeling that she was going leave him stranded again with nothing to do. He then got up off the bed and picked up his shirt from the night before and put it on. Back home he could just walk around in his shirts but it was cold when he woke up in London. He then walked into the living room and pulled out a box from a shopping bag. He opened it and smiled. He knew Charlie was going to murder him but he didn't care. He wanted to spend money on her whether she liked it or not. He then placed it on the bed and pulled his suit out of his bag. It made sense that if Charlie had to make an effort, then so did he.

Charlie walked out of the shower with her old beach towel wrapped around her and her hair was out and soaking wet. She grabbed a dry towel off of the radiator and started drying her hair with it. when she walked into the bedroom she saw Oliver standing up, pacing around and talking on the phone.

"Look I can't really look into it right now. I'm in London with Charlie. Her brother is getting married on the 17th and I was invited. I'll look into it when I get back."

He then slammed his phone shut and turned to face Charlie wearing a pink beach towel.

"Looks like someone needs you."

"Nah, they just think they do."

"I really am glad that you're here with me. I mean I don't know what I would have done if you didn't come."

"I'm sure you would have been okay. I mean you are Charlie Hart, one of the daily planet's best journalists during the day and at night; you're Stealth riding around on a motorbike stopping crime."

"Maybe but I don't think that Charlie Hart can handle the fact that Lex Luthor is after her and she doesn't know why, her brother is getting married in a few days and she is the maid of honor and she just found out that she has a half sister."

Charlie then turned herself invisible so she could put on some clean underwear and grab one of Oliver shirts from his bag. When she reappeared her started brushing her hair.

"What is it with you and my shirts?"

"They are comfortable and I should be entitled to them."

"Next time I'm gonna charge you. Anyways what is so wrong with finding out that you have a half sister? I would have loved to have a sibling when I was growing up."

"Yeah when you were growing up. I don't think that you would love it so much if someone came knocking on you're door claiming they were you're half sibling."

"Claiming? So you think that she is making it all up?"

"I don't know, maybe."

Oliver looked at Charlie's face as she went into her closet and pulled out a pair of black pants.

"You think that she is working for Lex don't you? I mean it does make sense since Lex does want to get close to you but I doubt it. Why don't you have a blood test taken or something? Then you can be 100% sure."

"Maybe but not till after the wedding. I don't think Nate and Rikki need anything else to worry about right now. What do you think?"

Charlie held up the pants and a red blouse that she pulled out of her closet aswell.

"I mean Nate he wanted me to look presentable and all my dresses are either too short of too summery."

"Maybe not. I mean it looks nice but it's something that you would normally wear to work. How about you wear this?"

Oliver then turned around and pulled out a sky blue dress from the box he had bought in from the living room while Charlie was in the shower. It was strapless and the length was just above the knee. Charlie looked at it and it was perfect. It wasn't too smart but it wouldn't make her look like a tramp either. She then looked up at Oliver and he had a huge grin on his face. She crossed her arms around her chest and stood with her right hip slightly out.

"When and where did you get this and how much did you spend on me again?"

"Well yesterday when Rikki picked me up she had to head to Oxford Street to pick up a few things and I might have headed into Selfridges and looked around. Look it wasn't that much."

"Really and what designer is it?"

"Valentino."

"Valentino? And you're telling me it wasn't that much. Oliver I wish you would stop spending so much money on me. I know you have it and you want to spend it but please don't buy me anything else. I mean whenever you go away for the night you always come back with something for me and the majority of the time, it has a diamond in it. Then you got me the most beautiful engagement ring ever and now this. Please stop."

"Okay I will. But you have to wear the dress."

Charlie looked at him and he held out the dress to her. She took it and she started laughing at him. He held up his hands in defense and started laughing with her. Charlie walked towards him and threw the dress on the bed and wrapped her hands securely around his neck.

"You don't know how much I love you Oliver Queen."

"Well you must know that I love you a lot since I want you to be the future Mrs. Oliver Queen."

"Hmm I like the Queen bit. Not that much of a fan on the Oliver bit."

Oliver laughed and he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"C'mon lets get ready. I wanna see why everyone in this country makes a big deal over you're brother."

"Well you might be a little amazed, oh and I used all of the hot water."

"Nice."

Charlie giggled and she started getting ready while Oliver got in the shower.

*****

"hey Rikki, you got a minute?"

Rikki looked up from her desk and saw Kyle's head in the doorway.

"Yeah come on in."

Kyle then came in and he sat down opposite his best mate's fiancée.

"What's up?"

"I need you're permission on something."

"Depends on what it is first."

"Is Nate allowed to have a stag night?"

"Course he is. I'm not gonna stop him but just promise me that he will be safe and no strippers."

Kyle laughed and he started eating the apple that Rikki had on her desk.

"He will be safe. We are having at the my brother's club and I promise you there will be no strippers."

"Then yes he is now you better go get changed. Kick off is in less than an hour."

Kyle then nodded and headed for the home team's changing room. Rikki shook her head and laughed on the inside. She didn't understand how that guy was still living. He was the biggest goofball she knew. She sat up and put Sean Bails' folder back into the file cabinet. She knew that Charlie seeing him again after all these years wasn't a good thing but there wasn't much she could do about it. Sean was invited to the wedding because he is apart of the squad and Charlie is her maid of honor. She then grabbed her jacket and made her way up to the footballer's lounge to watch the game. She was meeting Clark, Charlie and Oliver up there. Nate had invited Sophie despite how Charlie felt about her but to Rikki's relief she said she had a hairdressing class. Rikki didn't have anything against her but she knew that Charlie hadn't warmed up to her yet and she knew what Charlie was like when she is around something she doesn't particularly trust.

When Rikki got up to the lounge she saw Clark and Oliver standing by the window looking down at the ground.

"Quite a big stadium isn't it?"

Oliver looked around and he saw Rikki and hugged her and so did Clark.

"Yeah it is. When does the match start?"

"In an hour or so. Do you guys want a drink?"

"Just a juice or something for me."

Rikki nodded at Clark and she turned to Oliver.

"Oh could I have a glass of white wine?"

"Sure."

Rikki smiled and she headed over to the bar. When Antonio, the Italian bartender saw her he smiled.

"The usual Miss Evens?"

"Yes please and an orange juice and a glass of white wine."

He nodded and started pouring the drinks. Rikki then turned her head and saw Charlie sitting at the bar. She smiled because she was wearing the dress that Oliver had bought her the day before.

"Antonio, could you also get whatever my future sister-in-law wants."

Charlie looked around and she saw Rikki standing at the bar. She waved at her and made her way over to her.

"What will it be Miss Hart?"

Charlie looked at the extremely good looking bartender and smiled.

"I'll have a Tia Maria and diet coke please. So do you have the plans for the seating arrangement?"

"Yes I do and shoot. I left them in my bag which is in my office."

Charlie laughed as she took her drink and gave Antonio a fiver for her drink.

"It's on the house Miss Hart. I mean you're brother is one of the best on the team."

"Thank you."

Charlie smiled as she sipped her drink.

"Well just tell Clark where you're office is and I'm sure he'll get it for you."

Rikki picked up her drink and Clark's while Charlie picked up hers and Oliver's and walked over to them. Charlie handed Oliver his drink and he took a sip of it. He then looked over at what Charlie was drinking.

"What's in you're drink?"

"Tia Maria and diet coke. Wanna try it?"

Oliver nodded and Charlie handed her drink to him so he could try it. he did and he found it quite nice.

"Not bad. Where did you get the combination from?"

"My mum always drank it. I don't know where she got it from though."

Oliver nodded and he handed Charlie back her drink. He didn't say anything else because he knew that it hurt Charlie everytime she spoke about her mother.

*****

3 hours later while Nate and Rikki were still celebrating Arsenal's victory, Oliver was sitting down on one of the sofa's trying to cuddle up to Charlie.

"Oliver stop it."

"Why?"

"Because there is like 5o people in this room."

"So?"

"They could be watching us."

"Let them. I want all of them to know how lucky I am to be engaged to you."

Charlie then started giggling because Oliver started tickleing her so he could cuddle her. She then stopped because Clark walked up to her with a serious face. Oliver let go of her and she stood up and looked at Clark.

"Clark, what's wrong?"

"This. Charlie it's everywhere."

Clark held up the Sun newspaper and Charlie was in utter shock when she read the headline on the front page.

**Great what have the press got a hold of now? well i guess you will have to wait till the next chapter. let me know what you thought and i hoped you enjoyed it xoxo**


	26. 3am

**i do not own smallville or the known characters. i only own the new characters and the _love_ plot**

"Calm down Charlie."

"How can I calm down Oliver?"

"I know it's difficult but you have to."

"I'm going to kill her."

Charlie started walking away but Oliver grabbed her hand and pulled her back out of the elevator.

"No you're not. Let's just go back to the flat and relax."

"We can't go back to the flat. They'll be everywhere."

"But you can get us in without being seen."

"Maybe but don't you think they'll find it a little weird that the front door opens and no one went in or came out?"

"Can't you do that trick?"

Charlie looked up at Oliver and he smiled.

"You know the one where you float on an invisible board. You did it when those guys were trying to break into Queen Industries."

"I probably could but there is only one key to open the back door and they always stay on the hook in the kitchen. We should head back to Nate's."

"Wouldn't they be waiting there aswell?"

"Maybe but I can sneak us in the back door."

"Here use these. I don't want you breaking the window."

Charlie looked up at Nate and he handed her his house keys. She looked at him with a look that said 'how did you know what we were talking about'. He then held his hands up in defense and smiled.

"Clark was ease dropping and he told me to come and give you my keys. Just promise me that you won't go near Sophie till I get home."

"Nate, mum always told me to never make promises you can't keep."

She then whipped around and called the elevator. Nate then looked at Oliver with a pleading look.

"I'll make sure she doesn't do anything she will regret."

Nate mouthed thank you and headed back over to Kyle and Rikki. Oliver then joined Charlie in the elevator. He put his arm around her and she leaned into him. She couldn't believe that Sophie would do something like that. How could she lie? How could she lie to the newspaper? Well one thing was for sure. Charlie wasn't going to let her get away with it. When the elevator reached the bottom floor, Charlie saw many photographers and reporters standing outside the entrance to the stadium. She grabbed Oliver's hand and turned them both invisible. She didn't want to do something that she was going to regret.

"Oliver just pushed past them. They'll feel us but they wont see is so they'll just ignore it."

"You've done this before haven't you?"

"Maybe once or twice."

He smiled and allowed Charlie to lead him out of the stadium. He wanted to lead Charlie but he knew that she would have a pink fit at him because he was trying to act like a gentleman. She was right though. They pushed past everyone but the majority of them ignored it. Only one or two reporters looked back but because they didn't see anyone, they shrugged it off. They then headed to the rented car that Charlie rented the day before. Oliver headed towards the driver's side but Charlie pushed past him and sat in front of the steering wheel. Oliver then got in the front passenger seat and put his seatbelt on. Charlie liked driving fast when she was happy but she was pissed off and Oliver just wanted to be on the safe side.

Charlie parked down the road from Nate's house because she couldn't pull up in front of the house and let everyone see her turn invisibly. She got out of the car and walked up to Oliver. She went to take his hand only to be pulled into his embrace. She wrapped her hands around him and squeezed him tightly. She didn't want to let him go.

"How did I get so lucky?"

"Lucky for what Char?"

"Lucky to be with you. Lucky to be engaged to you and kind of living with you. Lucky to be at you're side when I'm Stealth and you're the Green Arrow and lucky that I have you to hold me when I need it."

Oliver pulled her closer to him and he could hear her quietly crying. He rubbed her back and they just stood there in an embrace that was pure love. It didn't have a hint of lust in it. when Charlie pulled away from Oliver she laughed at the sight of his shirt.

"What's so funny?"

"My eyeliner and mascara ran onto you're white shirt."

"Great. You owe me a new one."

"Well you're birthday and Christmas is coming up in a couple of months."

"Yup, then it's yours on the 23rd of February."

"But don't forget Valentines Day is 9 days before mine."

Oliver laughed and he grabbed her hand and he led them to Nate's house. Charlie turned them both invisible again made them visible when they were safely in Nate's house with the blinds down so no one could see them.

"So do you still believe that Sophie isn't making it all up now?"

Oliver looked up at Charlie and she was standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Maybe she is you're half sister but I just think that she wants the fame that you and Nate have."

"You mean the fame that Nate has. I'm only known to the public eye because Nate is my brother and you're my fiancé. If Nate wasn't a pro footballer and I wasn't with you, no one would know who Charlie Hart was."

"Sure they would. Maybe not here but back home they would. I mean you work for the daily planet. Nearly everyone in Metropolis reads you're stories and Stealth is everywhere."

"She doesn't count. No one but you, Clark, Nate and Rikki know that I am Stealth and that's they way I like it."

"Okay enough about you're fame and how everyone knows who you are. Tell me exactly what the article said."

Charlie sat down next to Oliver and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Okay. I remember seeing a photo of me and you blown up on the front page. Above it the headline read:

MISS HART ONLY IN IT FOR THE ROCKS!

It then continued to explain that an inside source had confirmed that I wasn't with you because I loved you. It said that I was with you because of who you are and for all the presents you buy me. They were basically calling me a gold digger. I didn't read anymore after that because I was hurt by what they said and I knew who the inside source was."

"Well I know that it isn't true because you don't let me buy anything and Rikki, Clark and Nate also know it's not true and that's all that matters right?"

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Like always."

Charlie hit Oliver with a pillow but he moved out of the way and the next thing Charlie knew was that her lips were being crushed with Oliver's.

*****

"You know I've always been curios about something."

"Curious about what?"

"Well ever since you told me that you were Stealth, I always wondered how it happened. You know the whole you being Stealth thing."

Charlie laughed at Rikki and finished off her glass of milk. It was nearly 3 in the morning and Charlie had woken up in the middle of the night feeling thirsty. She then came downstairs to find Rikki cleaning up the kitchen. Rikki was a little startled when she saw Charlie standing in the doorway wearing Oliver's shirt. She didn't know that Charlie and Oliver were staying over in the other spare guest room but Charlie explained that they couldn't go back to the flat just yet. Neither of them felt tired so they just sat down at the kitchen table talking away.

"Well I remember driving to Clark's from the airport. Nate had convinced me to visit him while I was on summer break from oxford. I remember renting a leaf green colour BMW 3 series and I was driving to the farm in Smallville. Then all of a sudden there was a medeor shower and they came out of nowhere and landed on the fields either side of me. One then hit the bonnet of the car and it caused the car to turn upside down with me in it. The windows were all smashed and I guess that's how my skin was exposed to the medeor rocks. I didn't help that was wearing a skirt and tank top."

Rikki laughed and pushed her red curly hair behind her ear. She then finished her glass of water and took a cookie. She offered Charlie one but she shook her head.

"So does everyone who is exposed to medeor rock get cool invisibly powers?"

"Thankfully no. Everyone is different. Like Clark knew someone who had complete control over water and she could turn herself into water. It's really hard fully understand. It took me a while."

"So what happened after you're car flipped over?"

"Well I don't remember much. But I do remember Clark ripping the door off its hinges and pulling me out. I then went out and I woke up in my old room at Clarks. I asked him about the whole door thing and he explained who he was and the powers he had. Later that day I remember going downstairs to talk to Clark but when I found him, he couldn't see me. Then for the next month it went on and off. Me being invisible I mean. Then once I finally got the hang of it I decided to stay in Smallville. I dropped out of Oxford because I had all the qualifications I needed to get a job as a journalist. I then told Nate and he obliged first but then gave in because I explained the whole situation. A few months later I met Lex Luthor through Clark and that's was when I got my job at the planet and when I decided to date him but I don't wanna go into that right now."

Rikki laughed as she got up to get some more water.

"So what about Stealth? Where does she fit into the story?"

"Well I remember wondering how Clark saved people but no one knew who it was. That's when I thought of Stealth. She could be the hero that Metropolis needed. I had the power, the fighting skills, the name and then the costume came. First it was all black because it was what I could find from all the boxes that I had sitting in my room. A year later, once everyone knew who she was that was when the pink and the Harley bike became involved. I've never turned back since."

"And you shouldn't. And I guess it's a bonus that Oliver is you're lover and that the Green Arrow Is Stealth's. How did you two find out about eachother's secret identities and how did you two get back together? I mean I know you two went to high school together and had a love hate relationship but how did you two relight the spark 5 years later?"

Charlie laughed and then decided to take a cookie.

"That's another long story."

**i wasnt going to explain how charlie and oliver got together because i did that at the begining of the story. let me know what you thought and a fight is on it's way xoxo**


	27. Tampons

**i do not own smallville or the known characters. i only own the new characters and the _love_ plot**

Charlie knocked on Rikki's door. She knew Nate was at practise but she didn't want to rude and barge into his and Rikki's bedroom. She stood there waiting a few moments before she heard Rikki tell that she could come in. Charlie walked into her brother's and his fiancée bedroom. Rikki was leaning on the back board of the king size bed that sat in the middle of hers and Nate's bedroom. The blue linen sheets were wrapped around her as she watched GMTV like she did every morning when she woke up. She looked up at Charlie in the doorway and gestured her to sit down on the bed next to her.

"Hey Char. Little early for you isn't it?"

"Course it is. It's not even 9 yet and I'm wide awake. So much for a holiday."

Rikki laughed as she pulled her sheets over her body because she suddenly got a cold breeze.

"Well why don't you just put your head down for a couple more hours? We don't need to be at the bridal shop till noon."

"I can't. I wasn't due for another few days but I guess the female body is very unpredictable. Look, you wouldn't have any tampons in here would you? I couldn't find any in the bathroom and like a dick I didn't bring any with me."

"Um why would I have any?"

"You're shitting me right? Don't you use tamps?"

"Course I do. I've always used them. Even when I was younger."

"Then you should have some right."

Rikki bit her lower lip and went all quiet. She turned her head from Charlie. She needed to break eye contact because she was scared of Charlie at times. She was a 23 year old born and bred in north London, she lives in Smallville and she is a journalist for the Daily Planet. Plus the fact that she shares her free time between Oliver Queen and fighting crime in Metropolis as Stealth. Charlie looked over at her future sister-in-law and immediately knew what was going on.

"Now f-ing way! Why didn't you tell me when you found out?"

"Because I didn't want anyone but Nate knowing until after the wedding. My folks are kind of old fashioned."

"Well they need to get with the times. I know church girls who said they were gonna wait until they tied the knot but their plans changed when we were given access to a beach house in Spain. How far along are you?"

"3 months."

Charlie looked at Rikki in shocked. There was no way that she was already 3 months pregnant, Charlie thought. She didn't even have the slightness of a bump.

"You're playing with me right?"

"No I'm not. Look you can't tell anyone. Not till after the wedding anyways."

"Why not? I mean you must have been planning it because you couldn't have been on the pill and Nate was obviously not using a condom."

"He doesn't use them."

"Then why did you come off the pill?"

"Because they ran out and I never got round to getting a repeat prescription. It's annoying when you have to keep on going back to the same chemist especially when they know who you're fucking."

"Wow you definitely are pregnant. Who knew you spoke like that. And I do know what it's like. Smallville is a small town and news spreads fast. But I've kind of gotton use to it now. Oliver stopped using condoms after a month or so."

Rikki shook her head and pulled herself out of bed. She headed to the door and grabbed her dressing gown that hung on the back of the door. She wrapped it around her and pushed her red hair behind her hair. She knelt down on her bed and faced Charlie.

"Promise me you won't say anything till after the wedding Char."

Charlie smiled at Rikki and pulled her into a friendly embrace.

"I promise. Now I'm going downstairs because I can smell toast and knowing my cousin, he's up and already in that kitchen."

Rikki and nodded as she watched Charlie disappear and then her door opening and closing again. She laughed because she knew exactly what Charlie was going to her cousin and it was mean but no one could stop what they couldn't see.

Clark had just finished putting chocolate spread on the second slice of toast that was on the plate in front of him. He then placed it down on the table that was in the kitchen.

"I know you're there so you might as well dig in."

He picked up his cup of tea as Charlie appeared in the chair and looked down at her breakfast. She then looked up at Clark and he saw that she looked a bit sick in the face.

"Great. You couldn't have told me you started you're period before I made you breakfast? I mean who's ever heard of someone not eating able to eat any form of chocolate because she's on her period?"

Clark moved the plate from in front of Charlie and put it back on the side.

"You think I enjoy it? The wedding is in a few days and I won't even be able to eat chocolate. What kind of bull shit is that?"

Clark held up his hands in defence.

"Hey it's your body. Do you want some peanut butter and jelly on some toast instead?"

"That would be nice but because we are in London, you have to put the peanut butter and jelly on separately. We don't buy it already mixed here. Oh and don't pull jelly out of the fridge because you'll find that it will be jell-o. It's called jam here."

Clark rolled his eyes and pulled the peanut butter out of the cupboard and then headed to the fridge to get the 'jam'.

"What is it with this country? I mean who calls diapers nappies?"

"Oh c'mon. What's wrong with that? I mean you lot call dummies pacifiers and you don't like fish and chips."

Clark stopped there because he knew he wasn't going to win the fight. Charlie and him always had it and it got quite messy.

"Morning."

Charlie looked over as Oliver walked into the kitchen with his hair wet. He must have just come out of the shower, she thought. She smiled at him as he kissed her cheek and sat down next to her. Clark then placed the two slices of toast with chocolate spread on them in front of Oliver. He looked down at his plate and then back up at Clark.

"Isn't this meant to be for Char?"

"Nope. You can have it since Charlie's body will disagree with her if she eats it."

Oliver nodded and he took a bite into his toast. Before Charlie had told him to try it. The thought of chocolate on toast disgusted him.

"So no chocolate at the wedding for you."

Oliver teased Charlie as he watched her eat her peanut butter and jelly toast.

"Well I'm glad you find it funny. And because you do, you can go down to the shop and pick me up a couple of boxes of tampons. I used Rikki's last one."

It was a lie but Charlie promised Rikki. For the time being, Charlie and lined her knickers with tissue hoping it would last.

"Aww c'mon Char. Can't you go?"

"No I can't. I've got to get ready because Rikki is having the last fitting of her wedding dress today and I need to make sure that my dress looks okay because i am not going to stand in front of a bunch of people looking like a dick. Besides you've already had a shower."

Oliver finally gave in and he grabbed his wallet. He kissed Charlie on her check and when he left Clark busted out laughing.

"I can't believe you made him do that. You and Rikki don't need to be at the dress shop till 12."

"He'll live. Well thanks for the breakfast. I better get in the shower because I have no clothes here which means I have to head back to the flat before I go and pick my bridesmaid dress."

Clark nodded and he continued eating while Charlie headed upstairs to jump in the shower. She still couldn't get over the fact that in 6 months she was going to be a auntie and have either a niece of nephew.

*****

"Rikki you look amazing."

"Are you sure it looks good? The hem doesn't need to be higher?"

"No it's perfect. You look out of this world."

Rikki turned from Charlie and looked at herself in the full length mirror. Her dress was quite plan but it looked amazing. It was strapless with a lilac design that was faint into the bottom of the dress. It was a princess type of dress where the skirt was long and puffy. It wasn't the type of dress that Charlie would wear at her wedding but it looked nice on Rikki. Charlie then stopped and looked down at the ring that Oliver gave her. She couldn't believe that she was engaged. She couldn't believe that soon it would be her trying on a wedding dress and planning a wedding. She had never thought that she would find someone she loved and want to marry them. She also couldn't get her head around the fact that the person she was going to marry was Oliver Queen. The same guy that she tried to convince everyone that she hated. She laughed inside and looked back up at Rikki when she heard her name being called.

"Charlie do you wanna try on your dress now?"

Charlie shrugged her shoulders and got up.

"Might as well since there's no way I'm getting out of wearing it."

"I promise you it's not that bad."

Charlie sarcastically smiled at Rikki and headed into the changing room so she could try on the dress that she was going to be wearing all day on Saturday.

Rikki was out of her wedding dress and sitting down in a pair of jeans and one of Nate's football tops. She wasn't going to wear one of her tops because most of them were tight fitting and even though no one noticed it, she noticed the small lump. She then looked up and didn't recognise the girl in front of her.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Do I look stupid?"

"No you don't. Look at yourself in the mirror."

Rikki pointed at the mirror and Charlie looked at herself. The dress that she was wearing looked amazing. It was lilac, Rikki's favourite colour. It was a halter design and it was full length. It was slim fitting around her stomach and bum but just above her knee's it widen, so when she span around it span with her.

"You're wedding dress not be like that or I'm calling it off."

Charlie turned around and she saw Oliver standing in the doorway. He was twirling his keys on his fingers and his hair was messy. It was the way that Charlie loved.

"Why? Don't you want me to look beautiful?"

"You always look beautiful in anything you wear. What I meant is that you're wedding dress better be nicer than that because I want you to look amazing."

Charlie smiled as she walked towards him. She wrapped her hands around his neck and she kissed him. She didn't care where she was or who was watching. She wanted to kiss her fiancé and she wasn't settling for a small peck on the lips. However they pulled away when Charlie heard the voice of someone whom she despised.

"Let me guess, he bought you that dress too?"

Charlie looked over her shoulder to see her so called half sister standing in the doorway wearing an extremely short skirt with no tights or leggings. Not a very choice of clothing of October whether in London.

**Dont you just love smart coments that could lead into catfights? or in charlie's case a real fight. let me know what you thought and more drama is on it's way xoxo**


	28. Boob Jobs

**I do not own Smallville of the known characters. i only own the new characters and the _love_ plot**

**imagine is there was a character in smallville call charlie and there was a hero called Stealth? do you think it would be awesome? let me know lol**

"Are you serious?"

Charlie looked up at Rikki standing in the doorway with her jaw wide open. She had shopping bags in her hand but they fell when she saw her living room.

"Huh?"

Rikki walked up to Charlie and then looked around the living room. There were pink balloons and banners everywhere.

"This. Is this what I think it is?"

"If you're thinking that this is where you're hen night is going to be then yes. I figured since Kyle organized for the guys to go his brother's bar, I would transform you're living room into a girls only zone. It'll be like a huge sleepover but with vodka and anything else we can get our hands on."

"Vodka huh? Charlie in case you've forgotten already, I don't travel alone anymore."

"Of course I haven't. Follow me."

Rikki took a deep breath and followed Charlie over to the table that was set up by the kitchen. On it, it had various alcoholic drinks, a bowl of punch, several bottles of wine, tequila and many snacks.

"Charlie everything here contains alcohol. What am I suppose to drink?"

"This."

Charlie then picked up a jug with Rikki's name on it.

"Punch?"

"Not just any punch. But a special punch."

"What does it have in it?"

"Well try it and find out."

"Charlie I'm not drinking anything that will be dangerous for my baby."

"Oh c'mon Rikki. Do you think that I'm gonna give you something that could harm you're baby? It's tropical juice. 100% virgin which is more than I could say to you."

Rikki's mouth dropped and she looked at Charlie. Charlie put the jug back and started laughing.

"Like you're a saint. Knowing you, you lost it before me."

"Maybe but unlike you, I'm still close with the guy I lost it with."

"And how do you know I'm not?"

"I just have a feeling."

Charlie then went over and sat down on one of the sofas. Rikki sat down next to her and smiled.

"So who did you lose it to? And don't say you can't remember because you just said that you were close with him."

"Is it really important now?"

"Yeah, I wanna know."

"Fine. It was Kyle. He was 20, I was 17. I came down to London to visit Nate while it was summer vacation. Happy now?"

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am."

"Does Nate know?"

"Of course not. Now can we drop it? You're friends should be arriving soon."

Rikki just sat there and looked at Charlie. She found it very disturbing that she lost her virginity to her brother's best friend. All Rikki could say was that at least she was past the legal age and that Nate should never know. She then heard the door ring and got up to answer it.

Charlie watched Rikki as she walked over to the door and let her friends in. Charlie didn't know who exactly to invite so she just invited most of the girls from Rikki's facebook page. Shame she didn't know that most of them were footballer's wives and more a less WAG's.

*****

"So what do you guys think?"

Oliver, Nate and Clark looked around the nightclub that Kyle had bought them to. It had only been open for a few weeks but it was already a hit.

"It looks great."

"Okay so we have a private room, I just need to get the drinks. Oliver do you wanna help me?"

Oliver looked up at Kyle and nodded. He then followed him over to the extremely large bar that was in the middle of the club. Kyle placed his order and sat down on one of the stools. Oliver also sat down and then looked up at Kyle.

"So you and Charlie are engaged?"

"Yeah we are. We weren't going to tell everyone this early but since that article we cant really hide it."

"I heard about that. Who leaked the story?"

"Sophie. Nate and Char's half sister."

"I always knew there was something strange about her but I guess Nate just didn't have the heart to tell her to get lost. So how did you and Charlie meet?"

"Long story short, we went to high school together, lost contact after we graduated, 5 years later I returned to Metropolis and she interviewed me. We then started dating and here we are."

Kyle nodded as he listened to Oliver. He was happy that Charlie was happy and that she was in love with someone. He never really saw her settling down because she was always on her feet as a teenager. She was never in the same place for too long.

"You really love her don't you?"

"Yeah I do."

"Well just look after her. I mean I'm like her older brother and I look out for her so you hurt her, you'll have to answer to me."

He didn't mention his and Charlie's encounter when she was 17 because it wasn't relevant. They both put it behind them and decided that it was a mistake and that they are better off as friends.

"Now I won't."

Kyle started laughing and Oliver put on a fake laugh. He knew that Kyle could never fight him and win but he didn't let Kyle catch on. He then grabbed half the drinks and followed Kyle back to the private room where everyone else was.

*****

"When did you get them done? I thought you said he was getting them for you for you're birthday."

"He was but I managed to persuade him into letting me have them dome earlier. They feel so real though."

Blonde number one smiled while blonde number two laughed and drank more of her drink. Charlie hadn't bothered learning anyone's names because she didn't want to be associated with women who were only with their husbands for money. She looked at them in disgust as their disgust eachother's boob jobs. She got up and headed over to the drink table where she picked up another bottle of WKD blue. She opened it and sat back down just as Rikki returned into the room.

"So what's everyone talking about?"

"Well I am having a fantastic time listening to all you're friends discuss the bob jobs their husbands had paid for."

Rikki heard the sarcasm in Charlie's voice and laughed. She looked around and was thankful that no one heard Charlie's smart comment.

"So Charlie's what's the best thing about dating Oliver Queen?"

Charlie looked up and at Rikki's younger sister who was sitting opposite her. She looked just like her sister but she dyed her hair a rich chocolate colour and it suited her nicely.

Charlie wanted to say that she loved fighting along side the Green Arrow but she doubt that Oliver would like the fact that Charlie had told everyone one of his secrets.

"Hmm. I think I would have to say the burgers at three in the morning."

Claire, Rikki's sister looked at Charlie with a confused face. She didn't know what she was talking about. Charlie saw he face and laughed.

"Because he is the CEO of Queen Industries and he owns the open shares of Luthorcorp he can get burgers at 3 in the morning. And then there's the sex but you lot don't wanna hear about that."

Everyone in the room laughed except for the blond that was discussing her boob job with her friend. Instead she decided to piss Charlie right off.

"But in the paper it said you were only with him because of his money. I mean have you seen that rock on you're finger? It's massive. Just like those fake things you call boobs."

Rikki looked up at Bethany and then back at Charlie. She saw the anger in Charlie's eyes and held her breath. She knew a fight was coming and after what Charlie did to Sophie at the bridal shop, she has tried to keep Char's anger down.

"Excuse me? You're calling me a fake? Unlike you I haven't stuck silicone in my boobs to make them bigger. I also haven't given OK! Magazine rights to cover my wedding for the one million pounds that they would offer. I'm also not with my partner for his money and for his name. I work for my money which is more than I could say for you. So how's about for the rest of the night you keep you're mouth shut."

"Do you really think threatening me is wise? Considering the fact that you're still in the paper for attacking you're half sister in a bridal shop. I mean how can someone get away with punching and kicking their half sister?"

Charlie tried to control her anger but she didn't to do something to release it all. She remained seated as she watched Bethany's face turn red.

"Beth's what's wrong?"

Bethany looked over at the women sitting next to her.

"I don't know. I just feel something is tightening around my stomach."

Rikki looked at Bethany but then she turned her attention to Charlie who was sitting down with a huge smirk on her face,

"Charlie stop it!"

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything."

Rikki then lowered her voice and spoke to Charlie through her teeth.

"Release the force field you have over Bethany's stomach."

Charlie looked at Rikki and raised her hand. Rikki then looked over at Bethany and saw her rise out of her seat and hover in the air.

"Charlie put her down!"

Charlie smiled and picked up her drink.

"Bad choice of words Rik."

She then clicked her fingers and Bethany slammed down onto the floor. Everyone but Charlie ran up to her to see if she was okay. Rikki and Charlie were the only ones who knew what happened but when Rikki looked back at Charlie for her to apologies to Bethany for saying those things, she wasn't there. Rikki then heard the front door slam shut and she rolled her eyes. She was getting married in the morning and now she had to worry about what she was going to say to her friends about Bethany's trip and Charlie disappearing.

*****

Oliver laughed at something that Nate said and drank the rest of his beer. Nate and Kyle were the only one's he knew in the room because Clark had left an hour before.

"So what do you think Oliver?"

"About what?"

"About this place. I mean I know it's not what you're use to but what do you think of it?"

"I think it's great. I love the atmosphere."

"Oh c'mon Oliver. you live with class. I mean I could never image you sneaking or stealing like that Green Arrow in Metropolis. Have you ever met him?"

Oliver looked over at Kyle and smiled.

"No I haven't but I've headed people tell me we are alike."

Nate laughed as Kyle shrugged his shoulders and started to talk to the other guys in the room. Nate then looked at his future brother-in-law and smiled.

"I guess it must be hard being Oliver Queen. I mean you're the CEO of Queen Industries and you own the open shares of Luthorcorp not to mention you run around in green leather at night. You're also engaged to my little sister. How do you do it?"

Oliver noticing that Nate was out of his head laughed.

"I guess Charlie is the one who keeps me on my feet. Now I think you should stick to water now. You don't want to get married tomorrow if you have a hangover."

Nate smiled but then he closed his eyes and Oliver noticed that he was out. He smiled and he moved Nate's arm from around his shoulder and headed out into the main club. He looked around and it was extremely busy. He then looked up at the entrance and saw a familiar shade of brown hair. he started headed towards Charlie when he felt two small arms stop him and spin him around. He then looked down and saw the smaller, blonder and trampier version of Charlie.

"Sophie? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to be with you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Like you don't know. Ever since you met me that day in Nate's hallway, I've seen the way you look at me. The way you smile at me and talk to me."

She then reached up so her lips could meet Oliver's but he managed to push her away.

"Whoa Sophie! Look I don't know what you think but I was just being friendly. I'm in love with Charlie now can you please let go of me."

Then before Oliver knew it, Sophie grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down so that his lips could touch hers. Sophie opened her eyes and saw Charlie looking at her and then leaving the club. Oliver instantly pulled his head away from Sophie and looked down at her in disgust.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

He then stormed out of the club and Sophie watched him. If only Charlie had heard what Oliver was saying to Sophie.

**Poor Oliver and Charlie. Charlie for seeing what she saw and Oliver for having to kiss Sophie. next chapter up in a few days let me know what you thought xoxo**


	29. Called Off My Engagment

**i do not own smallville or the known characters. i only own the new characters and the _love_ plot**

Oliver pulled up outside Nate and Rikki's house. He had been out all night looking for Charlie. When he left the bar the night before he couldn't see Charlie and he was positive that he saw her in the bar. He had called Rikki and she said that Charlie left her hen night early. He then went round to the flat but there was still no sign of her. He then took the rented car from the flat and started driving around trying to look for her. it was now 7am and the wedding was meant to start at 11. He got out of the car and walked up the steps that lead to the house. He knocked on the door and waited patiently. Rikki then opened the door with her hair dripping wet and a beach towel wrapped around her body.

"Hey Rikki."

"Oliver, what are you doing here? I thought you, Clark and Nate were meant to get ready at the flat."

"Yeah we are but I've been out all night looking for Charlie. She isn't here is she?"

Rikki looked up at Oliver and then she looked at the couch behind her. She saw the seat dip in like it did when someone was sitting on it. She knew that Charlie was there and watching her.

"Yeah she is but I don't think you seeing her right now is the best thing."

"Excuse me? If she's here I wanna see her to make sure that she is okay."

"Oh she's fine on the outside. I just don't think she has fully recovered yet."

"Recovered from what? Rikki tell me what's going on because you're starting to scare me."

"She saw you Oliver. She came to the club last night looking for you but when she found you, you were kissing her little sister."

Oliver froze. He couldn't believe what Rikki had just said. That's why she left the club last night. She saw Sophia kiss him. But she didn't hear what he said to Sophia.

"Rikki you have to let me see her. I need to explain."

"I don't have to let you do anything. And even if I let you see her, I wouldn't know where to find her. The last time I saw her was an hour ago when she came home with her eyes all red. She told me what she saw and then disappeared. She hasn't left the house because I would have heard her. She also wanted me to give you this."

Rikki then gave Oliver Charlie's engagement ring. Oliver took it and looked at it. She didn't want to be with him. That was all he could think. He then looked up at Rikki and put on a brave face.

"Well when you find her tell her it was like Lauren and tell her I love her."

Oliver the turned around and headed for Charlie's rented car before Rikki could see the hurt in his eyes. Rikki watched him get in the car and drive away. She then closed the front door and turned back around to the couch. The seat wasn't dipped anymore which meant that Charlie wasn't sitting there.

"Charlie if you can hear me I suggest you go and start getting ready. My hairdresser will be here at 9 to do our hair."

Rikki then headed back up to her room. She was gonna tell Charlie what Oliver had said when she could actually see her.

*****

Clark had just got out of the shower when he heard his cell phone ring. He quickly picked it up and saw that it was Rikki.

"Hello?"

"Oh Clark thank god you're still not sleeping."

"No I've been up for a while now. What wrong?"

"I need you to come and find Charlie."

"Go where?"

"Here. She's somewhere in the house but I cant see her. I don't know how to find her and I don't know if she's ready or not. Nate said you could hear things that are far away so do you think you could come and look for her?"

"Yeah sure. I'll be there as quick as I can."

"Thank you Clark."

Rikki put her phone down and then felt a gush of wind run past her. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She screamed and turned around to see Clark standing there.

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"Clark! How did you get here so fast?"

"I kinda have super speed aswell. I would have been quicker but I had to get dressed."

Rikki hit him lightly on his shoulder.

"I'm not in the mood for jokes now. I suppose to be getting married in an hour and I can't get ready unless I know that Charlie is okay."

"What do you mean okay? Isn't she just trying to wind you up by being invisibly?"

"If she was, I wouldn't be worried about her. She walked in this morning completely drunk with red puffy eyes. She then told me that she came to the club last night and saw Oliver kissing Sophia. I haven't seen her since and I know she hasn't left the house."

"But that doesn't make any sense. I know that Oliver would never do something like that to her."

"Look I don't know what to believe because when Oliver came over here looking for her. He had no idea what I was talking about and then he said it was like Lauren or something."

"Alright I'll find her."

Rikki nodded as she watched Clark concentrate. He listened carefully and he heard someone crying in the kitchen. He then ran up to the bathroom and grabbed a jug and filled it up with water. He then ran back downstairs to where Rikki was.

"She's in the kitchen. I'll go in there fist and then you follow."

Rikki looked down at the jug of water Clark was holding and nodded. Clark then ran into the kitchen and tipped the jug of water over the invisible Charlie who was sitting by the work top. Rikki then walked in and saw Charlie appear soaking wet.

"Clark! What the fuck was that?"

"Oh stop it Charlie. Pouring water was the only way you would turn off you're invisibility."

"You could have just asked me."

"Like you would have listened if I did. You need to get you're act together. You're brother is getting married in an hour and you're not even ready. I'm going now so I can get ready. Don't disappear again."

Clark then left leaving Rikki with Charlie.

"I'm sorry Rik. I'm sorry for walking in drunk and then disappearing and leaving you to sort everything out. It's you're wedding day and it isn't fair. I'm sorry. This is you're day and you don't need a 23 year old spoiling it."

"You haven't spoilt anything Charlie. Let's just go and get ready."

"Okay."

Rikki smiled as she put her hand around Charlie's shoulder as they headed upstairs to finish getting ready.

*****

Once the wedding was over, Charlie couldn't help but smiled as her brother and her new sister-in-law walked out the church doors as the new Mr. and Mrs. Hart. She posed for the pictures in her lilac dress and smiled. She didn't want to show how she really left because this was her brother's day. Not hers. She tried to stay clear of Oliver and so far she hadn't bumped into him. She didn't want to either. He had hurt her and the best thing for him to do was to stay clear of her for now. Once she saw Nate and Rikki get in the limo that was meant to take them to the hall they had rented out, Charlie made her way out of the crowed and started heading to the cemetery behind the church.

"Where are you going Char?"

Charlie looked around to see her cousin standing behind her in a tuxedo. She smiled as she walked up to him and fixed his bow.

"To visit mum. I haven't said happy birthday to her yet and I think she'll be a bit pissed at me because I haven't seen her in a while."

Clark smiled and he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sure she'll understand."

"Maybe but I know she'll be pissed when I tell her that I'm calling my engagement off."

Clark let go of Charlie and looked down at her.

"What?"

"I'm calling it off. I'm not gonna marry someone who thinks they can get away with kissing my little sister. I gave Rikki my engagement ring to give back to him. I know he's got it because I saw Rikki giving it to him."

"Charlie what have you done?"

"I'm not gonna marry him if all he wants to do is kiss my sister."

Clark looked at Charlie. He then remembered what Rikki had said to him.

"Didn't Rikki tell you?"

"She told me that Oliver came round to see you but Rikki didn't know where you were. He then told her to tell you it was just like Lauren or something like that."

Charlie looked up at her cousin as she was trying to understand what he had just told her. Lauren was Oliver's ex that had kissed him the day she went round to see him. Oliver had said that she kissed him and he instantly pushed her away. That must have been what happened with him and Sophia but I walked away too soon again, Charlie thought. She then felt herself starting to cry and quickly wiped her eyes.

"I'll see you at the party Clark."

She the picked up her dress and disappeared into the cemetery. Clark called after her a few times before he decided to give her some space. She needed to some time to think. He then headed to the hall where the party was being held.

Charlie couldn't control her tears. How could she have been so stupid? Why didn't she stay and confront him? Why did she make the same mistake twice? She made her way to her mum's grave and collapsed in front of it. She made herself invisible and looked at her mum's headstone.

"What have I don't mum? I've been so stupid. I should have known that Oliver would never cheat on me. I can't believe I told Rikki to give him back his ring. I've never loved anyone else like I do with Ollie mum. I wish you were here. You would know what to do in this situation. I need to see him. I need to tell him that I'm sorry and that I love him. I should have known from the beginning that he would never kiss my sister."

Charlie sat down on the grass and pulled her knees up to her chest. She had ruined everything. She wanted Oliver back. She wanted him to hold her in his arms and kiss her hair like he did when they were lying in bed together.

"I miss you mum. Happy birthday and know I'll always love you. I promise I'll come and see you before I leave. I just have to go now and tell the man I love that I know he doesn't feel anything for Sophia. My half sister."

Charlie got up and turned around to see Oliver standing there in his tuxedo. He was holding up a piece of paper but Charlie wasn't interested in that. She was just starring into his eyes.

"She isn't you're sister Char."

**dun dun dunnnnn..... so what did everyone think? let me know and if you would like to see a picture of charlie's engagment ring or stealths bike there are links on my profile. let me know what you thought. xoxo**


	30. Michelle Lat

**i do not own smallville or the known characters. i only own the new characters and the _love_ plot**

**sorry i havent updated in a while**

"What?"

"Sophie isn't your sister Char. She's not related to you in any way. She made it all up."

Charlie looked up at Oliver and blinked her eyes a few times. She then opened her mouth to say something but closed it again when she realised she didn't have anything to say.

"Look I know that this may come as a bit of a shock to you considering what's happened in the past 12 hours but you need to believe me. She's not your dad's daughter."

"But when I asked Nate, he said that he saw her birth certificate."

"Well when you're Lex Luthor, faking a birth certificate is nothing."

Charlie's ears twigged when she heard Oliver mention Lex's name.

"Lex is behind this?"

Oliver just nodded his head because he could hear the anger in her voice. He knew she was going to be like this. She had said from the beginning that there was more to Sophie then she was letting on but no one believed her. Not even Oliver. Then after Sophie kissed him, he got the feeling that there was something else on her mind. So then he did some research and discovered Sophie Style wasn't Sophie Style after all.

"But why? Why would he arrange for someone to pretend to be my sister?"

"Maybe he did it to get you."

"What do you mean get me?"

"Let's face it Charlie. He wants you. He always has done. He probably sent Sophie here to split us up which she has done."

Charlie looked into Oliver's eyes and saw the same thing that was in hers: hurt. Charlie then felt as if she was going to cry so she shook her head and changed the subject.

"Well I know that now won't be the best time, but we need to tell Nate and Rikki about Sophie. The sooner they know the better."

Oliver just nodded. He wanted to talk to her about what happened. He wanted to explain everything. Even though the ring wasn't heavy, it felt heavy in his pocket. It wasn't meant to sit in his pocket, but on the finger of the one he loves. Charlie's finger.

"Okay, we better go tell them now. The car you rented is around the corner. You drive."

Oliver threw the keys at Charlie and she caught them. She then headed to the car with Oliver following closely behind her. Neither of them said anything to each other.

*****

Nate looked around and felt over whelmed. He was married. He was married to the woman that he loved and he couldn't be any happier. He just felt a little bad deep down because while he was happy about him marrying the woman he loves, his sister had just told the man she loves that she isn't going to marry him. He sighed and then made his way over to Kyle and the rest of the team.

Clark poured himself another glass of punch and slowly drank it. He loved the fruity taste and the freshness of it. He then looked over at Nate and smiled when he made his way over to his new bride and kiss her. He was just annoyed that Nate was going to be the only one of his cousins getting married. Charlie had called off her engagement to Oliver and he was annoyed at her for doing so. She loves him. She always has done and she always will do.

"Clark we have something to tell you."

Clark looked around and he saw Charlie standing behind him with Oliver at her side.

"The engagement's back on?"

"No Clark, this is something serious."

Oliver looked at Charlie and said to himself 'you calling our engagement off isn't serious?'

"Clark, Sophie isn't Nate and Char's sister. She isn't related to them in any way."

"Then what's she doing here?"

"I don't know why she's here but I just have a feeling that Lex sent her."

It was a lie. Oliver knew exactly why Sophie was here but he didn't say anything. He just wanted to get the whole Sophie thing over and done with so he could talk to Charlie about what happened the night before.

"You know you have to tell Nate Char."

"Yeah I do so here's what I was thinking. You go get Nate and tell him that there's an emergency and take him into the lobby. I'll do the same with Rikki."

"What shall I do?"

Charlie looked up at Oliver but quickly looked away because she didn't want to look at his face for too long.

"You can go and get Sophie and lead her to the lobby. It shouldn't be too hard for you to get her attention."

Oliver looked down at Charlie and knew where the coldness was coming from. He guessed he did deserve it, but hadn't he suffered enough when Charlie gave her ring to Rikki to give back to him? He then gave in because he didn't want to start an argument with her. She was pissed off already and if he said anything, he was more likely to go flying somewhere. He then nodded and left to find Sophie.

Clark looked down at his cousin and gave her a weary look.

"What?"

"Why are you treating him like that? You know as well as I do that he would never cheat on you and it's obvious now that she did it so you would break up with him. It's what Lex wants and you just made it a whole lot easier for him."

"Do you think that I wanted to break up with him? I love him Clark and after this I'm going to talk to him. I think I wanna be the future Mrs Queen again."

Clark smiled at Charlie and then headed off the get Nate. Charlie sighed and looked down at her left ring finger. She missed looking down and seeing the most beautiful ring ever. She loved Oliver. There was no denying that. She then went off to fond Rikki and get this whole thing over and done with.

*****

"Charlie, what the fuck is going on here?"

Charlie rolled her eyes and moved her hand up so that Sophie's feet weren't on the ground anymore. Once Oliver had managed to get Sophie in the lobby by telling her that he had a surprise for her, Charlie instantly trapped her in a shield so she couldn't go anywhere.

"Well Nate, I'm sorry to pull you and Rikki away from your guests but there is something you both need to know. You gonna tell them Sophie?"

Charlie looked up at Sophie who was hitting the shield around her trying to get out. Charlie smiled because she knew Sophie wasn't going anywhere.

"Tell us what? Charlie what is going on here and why do you have Charlie in one of your shields?"

"Shields? What are you, some kind of freak?"

Charlie tore her gave from Nate and looked up at Sophie.

"As a matter of fact, that's exactly what I am. I'm a medeor freak. But I guess you know all about that don't you? I mean Lex wouldn't send someone in without briefing them fully first."

"Wha...what...ar...are you talk...talking about?"

"Stuttering is the first sign of lying Sophie. You might as well drop the act now. After you ruined my relationship last night, i did some research. Apparently the only Sophie Style that matches you died 5 years ago in a plane crash. You and Lex sure did go to a lot of trouble for nothing Michelle Lat."

Charlie looked at Oliver and then started laughing. Michelle Lat was a funny name.

"Is this true? You made it all up because Lex didn't want Charlie and Oliver to be together?"

Nate looked up at Sophie/Michelle. He didn't want to believe that he had been used but Oliver and Charlie were so confident.

"Okay fine it is. My name is Michelle and yes, Lex sent me to break Charlie and Oliver up. He didn't want Charlie to be the one who got blamed so that's why I focused on Oliver. I don't even know why he wanted me to do it. I mean there's nothing special about her."

Charlie couldn't take it anymore. She tightened her hand into a fist so the shield around Michelle tightened making it harder for her to breath. Oliver saw what Charlie was doing and saw the pain in Michelle's eyes. He ran up to Charlie and grabbed her hand.

"Charlie stop! You know as well as i do that this isn't you. Release her."

Charlie felt the warmth from Oliver's hand and found herself releasing Michelle. Michelle dropped to the floor and started gasping for air. Nate, Rikki and Clark ran over to her, helped her up and took her out of the hotel. Charlie and Oliver where then left alone.

"Charlie..."

"Oliver please not now. I've already ruined my brother's day. Let me just give him the wedding he's always wanted first."

Charlie picked up the hem of her dress and headed back into the hall before Oliver could see her cry.

*****

"Um, can I have everyone's attention please?"

Everyone stopped dancing and looked up at Charlie Hart who was standing on the stage, talking into a microphone.

"Well I just wanted to say that I'm thrilled that Nate found Rikki. He loves her and I've never seen him this loved up before. I just wanted to say how proud i am to call you my brother Nate and I know that mum is proud of you too. Now, I remember when i was 13 I was addicted to a certain love song. I also remember, Nate telling me that he would never dedicate this song to a woman. So here I am dedicating Aerosmith's I don't wanna miss a thing to my brother and his wife on their wedding day."

Once the song started playing, Nate smiled at Charlie before pulling Rikki into his embrace and started to dance with her. Charlie smiled as she watched the new Mr. And Mrs. Hart dancing.

Once the song had finished, Clark then made his way up onto the stage.

"Nate, Rikki I just wanted to say congratulations. Buts that's not the only reason for why I'm up here. Oliver paid me 100 bucks to ask you nicely to make your way outside."

Nate and Rikki laughed before they made their way outside hand in hand. Charlie sat down because she didn't want to see what it was but Clark grabbed her hand and dragged her outside. She looked up and smiled when she saw all the fireworks. A blimp then went past that read:

CONGRATULATIONS NATE + RIKKI!

Everyone then cheered as Nate and Rikki kissed under the fireworks. Charlie then looked up again and saw that the message on the blimp wasn't finished.

'Char, I love you and I miss you. And I still wanna marry you.'

Charlie then felt tears form in her eyes and turned around when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"I can't really give it to someone else now can I?"

She smiled at Oliver as he held up the engagement ring he bought her. She took it and placed it on her left ring finger.

"I suppose not and it's no good us fighting since you're my ride home."

Oliver smiled as he pulled Charlie into his embrace and kiss her. She relaxed into his body and realised she as where she belonged.

**we knew it wasnt going to last long lol i hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you thought xoxo**


	31. 4th Gear

**I do not won smallville or the known characters. i only own the new characters and the _love_ plot**

Charlie looked around and smiled. Everything was unpacked and for the first time in the past two days, she could rest. It had been 5 days since she'd left London and as soon as she got back she started packing. She had promised Oliver that she would move in with him after Nate's wedding and she couldn't have been more excited. She practically lived with him but now it was official. Clark had helped her bring all her stuff to Oliver's penthouse apartment and she had just been unpacking it. She crushed the cardboard box that she took her photos out of and pushed it into the kitchen bin. She had made herself at home and that's exactly what Oliver wanted. Charlie then heard the elevator shutters opening and with a huge smile plastered across her face, she ran towards the elevator and jumped into Oliver's arm before he even stepped into his apartment.

"Whoa! I should leave the apartment more often."

"No, you leave the apartment too much."

Oliver wrapped his hands securely around Charlie's back so she wouldn't fall. He then kissed her and carried her towards the couch without breaking their kiss. They had been through a lot in the past few days and kissing Oliver was the only thing that made Charlie forget everything and just remind her that with Oliver is where she's meant to be. They both sat down and a few moments later, they pulled apart from eachother to catch their breaths.

"You finished unpacking?"

"Uh-huh. But you have to get rid of some shoes because I need room for mine."

Charlie smiled at Oliver and he instantly knew that she was joking.

"You're gonna miss the farm aren't you?"

"Of course I am. But it's not like I'm never going back there. Clark knows I'll always be popping in and out and he's okay with it."

"Well he isn't gonna say no to you now is he? Oh, I almost forgot."

Oliver unwrapped his arms from Charlie waist and got up and headed into the kitchen. He then came back with a large envelope.

"This came for you this morning. It's from Nate and Rikki."

He handed it to Charlie and she carefully opened it. She then pulled out a full copy of all the photos that the photographer took at the wedding and a small note. She placed the pictures down as she read the note aloud.

"Charlie and Oliver. Here's a copy of all the photos from the wedding. Rikki thought it would be a nice idea to send you a copy. We also sent Clark a full copy because we all know how he loves looking back at pictures. I just wanted to say that I'm thankful for what you both did on my wedding day and how you both made it very special for me. I also wanted to thank you Char for the Tiffany photo album you bought us and I wanted to thank Oliver for the hover. I guess we did need a new one but I don't want to ask why. We'll see you both soon."

Charlie folded the note and looked up at Oliver.

"You bought them a hover?"

"Yeah but only because I kind of broke their old one so it was the right thing to do."

"How did you break their old hover?"

"Well Clark threw baby powder at me and I wanted to clean it up because I knew that Rikki had enough things to worry about. Well I plugged it in and the cable wouldn't reach anymore so I pulled it and it ripped the wires inside."

"Ever think of plugging it in somewhere closer?"

Oliver looked at Charlie and then sat down next to her.

"No, I didn't."

Charlie rolled her eyes and started looking through the photographs. Most of them were of Nate and Rikki but there were plenty of ones with her, Oliver and Clark in them. The last photo of the pile was the one that was taken when the night was almost over. It was one of Charlie and Oliver together. They had taken it right after Oliver had made a public apology to Charlie. Oliver was hugging Charlie from behind and he had his head rested on her shoulder. They were both looking at the camera and it could be seen in both their eyes that they loved eachother. Charlie handed the picture to Oliver and he smiled when he saw it.

"This is going in our room and whether you like it or not, I'm having a copy of it on my desk."

"Fine by me but you have to take that one of the Green Arrow and Stealth kissing down."

Oliver looked at Charlie and smiled at her. He then placed the picture on the table and pulled her towards him so he could kiss her again.

"Have I ever told you how good you look without make up on?"

"You might have mentioned it once already today."

Oliver grinned at her and he pulled her even closer to him. Charlie allowed herself to be pulled and once she was close enough to Oliver, she made herself comfortable on his lap and faced him with her arms wrapped around his neck. Oliver placed his hands on Charlie's waist and pulled her even closer to him so their bodies were touching.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too Ollie."

"What are you're thoughts on a spring wedding?"

"I'm up for it but as long as I get to plan you a birthday party."

"And why would you wanna do that?"

"Cause I know I'll get one in return in February."

Oliver smiled and pulled Charlie closer to him so that there was no space between their lips. As their kiss deepened Oliver stood up and Charlie wrapped her legs around him so that he could carry her without her falling. He then turned around so that he was facing the couch and gently laid Charlie down. He then climbed on top of her without breaking their kiss. Oliver then moved his lips from Charlie's lips, down to her neck.

"Oliver! Stop!"

Charlie was giggling because she was extremely ticklish. She didn't mind Oliver kissing her neck, but when he was trying to give her a hickey, she hated it. Oliver then stopped and looked up into her eyes.

"What?"

"The last one only just cleared and I have work tomorrow."

"Then don't go in."

"I can't not go in. I haven't been in since I've been back and I like seeing my pay check at the end of the month."

Oliver rolled his eyes at Charlie. She was so independent. She didn't let him pay for anything. She would rather give up being Stealth than to let Oliver provide her with money.

"Always the same Charlie."

Charlie grinned up at him.

"Well, what can I say?"

Oliver smiled at her before he returned his lips onto hers. Charlie just kissed Oliver back without a care in the world. She didn't need to be anywhere and what was wrong with her kissing her fiancé? She didn't know how or when, but the next thing she knew, her and Oliver were laying down on their bed and Charlie was un-buttoning his shirt. As Oliver was about to take off Charlie's jeans, her phone rang in her pocket.

"Why now?"

Oliver just laughed at Charlie as she quickly jumped off the bed and picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Char. You busy?"

"Define Busy Clark."

Oliver looked at Charlie's face and then he started laughing. The look on her face was priceless.

"Well then if you're not busy, I found a few more things of yours in the attic and I was hoping that you could come and sort them out yourself. I don't know what you want to keep."

Charlie rolled her eyes at her cousin's perfect timing and then looked at Oliver.

"What's in it for me?"

"Spaghetti Bolognese."

"Fine, Oliver and I will be there within half an hour."

"Okay, see you then."

Charlie then hung up and looked at Oliver with huge grin on her face.

"I'm not going anywhere. I have things to do."

"Oh really? Is that why 2 minutes ago you were unzipping my jeans?"

Oliver looked up at Charlie and knew that he wasn't going to win.

"Fine, but let me change."

Charlie smiled as she watched Oliver change into something casual. Charlie picked up her top that had been thrown on the floor a few moments ago and quickly put it on. She quickly brushed her hair and applied a light shade of pink lipstick to her lips. She then walked into the kitchen and she started looking for her car keys.

"Ollie?"

Oliver heard Charlie call his name from the bedroom.

"Yeah?"

"Where are my car keys?"

Oliver stopped putting on his v-neck top and walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen with him still holding his top. Charlie looked up at saw the look on his face.

"Oliver, where are my car keys?"

"Well, I had to give them to the mechanic."

"Why did you give my car keys to a mechanic?"

"Because, I accidently burnt out you're engine."

"You did what? How did you end up doing that?"

Oliver quickly put his top on and walked over to Charlie.

"Well, when you were packing you're things the other day, I used you're car to come home and it burnt out then."

"But how did you burn out the engine?"

"I can't drive a stick shift car, so I drove all the way here in 4th gear."

"You can't drive a manual car? But you've driven it before."

"Yeah, once. And that was only to get ice cream."

Charlie rolled her eyes at Oliver. She couldn't believe that he had burnt out her engine. She loved that car and now she wouldn't get to drive it for at least a month. She was angry at Oliver but when she looked up at him and saw him standing in front of her wearing a dark pair of jeans that fitted him in all the right places and a black v neck top, she forgot she was angry at him.

"What? Should I go hide now because I have a feeling I'm gonna get a bruise?"

Charlie laughed and walked closer to Oliver.

"Nope, I'm not gonna hurt you. I was just looking at how good you look."

Oliver smiled and then he leaned down to kiss Charlie. Once they pulled apart, he guided her to the elevator. He knew that they would have to take his limo to Clarks and he also knew that Charlie was going to be pissed at the idea.

*****

Clark smiled as he placed the picture of him, Nate and Charlie by the fireplace. When the photos had arrived this morning, he picked out the nest ones and framed them all. Next to the one of him and his cousins, was one of Nate and Rikki dancing to 'I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing' and next to that was a picture of Charlie sitting next to Oliver.

"Never again!"

Clark looked up and he saw Charlie walk through the front door. Well he heard her talking and stomping up to her old room since she was invisible. He then saw Oliver run through the door.

"Let me guess. She found out about her car and got pissed when she had to ride in the limo over here?"

"You know her too well."

"I guess it's my job. Well I'll set out dinner and I have a feeling she'll call you up to her room in a moment."

Clark smiled at Oliver and Oliver's ear twigged when he heard Charlie's voice.

"Oliver! Quick I need to show you something."

Oliver looked up the stairs and then turned to face Clark.

"Please don't tell me that mind reading is another one of your powers?"

"Nope. Like you said before, I know her."

Oliver shook his head and then headed upstairs to Charlie's old room. When he got in there, he found her holding up a familiar dress to her body and standing in the mirror.

"I can't believe you kept it."

"And why wouldn't I?"

"Cause you don't seem like the kind of girl who would keep her prom dress."

Charlie rolled her eyes and then turned to face Oliver. Her prom dress was plain but elegant. It was a deep red colour with spaghetti straps. The bottom of the dress was cut at an angle with the longest part by her knees and the shortest park about 7 inches from her knee. Oliver remembered when he saw her walking into prom wearing it. She was wearing the dress with black stilettos and a matching purse. Her hair was up but she had many curls fall from her bun.

"You know when I saw you wearing that dress, I always thought that someday we could be were we are today."

Charlie smiled and put the dress down on her bed. She then walked over to Oliver and he held her hands and he linked his fingers through hers.

"What? You always thought that we would be these super heroes that hated eachother at first but then discovered eachother's true identities and fall madly in love with eachother?"

"Well I didn't think about the Green Arrow and Stealth but I did think about falling madly in love."

Charlie smiled and just as her lips were about to touch Oliver's, Clark shouted out.

"Charlie, Oliver! Dinner's ready!"

Charlie moaned and then looked up into Oliver's eyes.

"I love my cousin, but sometimes he needs to know when to shut up."

**okay so no action in this one but i just wanted to show her movning in with him so in the next chapter your not like wtf lol okay so we are gonna jump in time in the next chapter to Oliver's birthday and i have a feeling it isnt going to go as well as Charlie planned it to be. xoxo**


	32. 24th Birthday Party Part 1

**I do not own smallville or the known characters. i only own the new characters and the _love_ plot**

**sorry if you waited a while for this schools over now so they should be up more sooner**

"Charlie! We need to go!"

Charlie rolled her eyes as she finished applying her lipstick. Clark had been calling her for the past 20 minutes and everytime she replied with the same answer of 'I'll be down in 2 minutes.' She then threw her lipstick in her purse and grabbed her jacket. She threw it over her shoulders because she always found the November air quite cold. She then grabbed her purse and made her way downstairs to where Clark was. He was standing in the kitchen wearing the same tux that he wore to Nate's wedding. He obviously bored because he was eating a bag of potato chips.

"Maybe you're not clear on the whole party concept, but normally there is food there."

Clark looked up at Charlie and saw why she had taken the 2 hours to get ready. She looked beautiful. Her dress fitted her perfectly and the colour suited her face. Her hair was half tied back with curls that hung down her back. (A/N: I couldn't be bothered to describe the dress because that is just long, so if you want to see it, there is a link on my profile) Charlie looked up at Clark and pulled a face.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just that you look great."

Charlie smiled at him and took a handful of chips and stuffed them in her mouth. Getting papered all day was exhausting. She wanted to make an effort because she knew that Queen Industries was a big company and that meant that the CEO slash her fiancée was also a big deal. The effort she made wasn't really for him, but for the people that he associated with.

"Thanks. I guess that I want to make a good impression for the bored of Luthorcorp and Queen Indistries. I mean most of them know now that we are engaged and the last thing I want to do is make Oliver look like a twat."

Clark started laughing as he threw away the empty bag of ships.

"What is so funny?"

"I still love the way you say twat. It's not as effective when I say it because I don't have a British accent."

Charlie smiled as she adjusted the strap on her heel.

"Whatever, can we just get going? I'm the one who organized this dinner and I'm not even there yet."

"I thought it was a party?"

"Well it is. I guess it's more of a dinner and dance. It's at that new hotel that just opened up in Metropolis."

"The Clix's?"

Charlie clicked her fingers as if to say 'yep that's the one'.

"Yeah. They set up the hall so there is a dance floor and enough seats so everyone can sit down and eat. Not really our scene but it's what the bored is use to."

"Oh, so I guess that you and Oliver will probably go out tomorrow night to celebrate his birthday?"

"Please, who said we're going out?"

Clark looked at his cousin and started laughing.

"Thanks for telling me. Now let's go before the birthday boy arrives and realizes his fiancé isn't there."

Charlie smiled and then made her way out to the limo that Oliver had organized earlier to pick her and Clark up.

*****

"And finally this is James Notch and his wife Camille. James this is my fiancée Charlie."

Charlie held out her hand to an extremely large man who must have been in his fifties. His hand was all clammy and he held Charlie's hand a bit too long for her liking. She then managed to pull her hand away without looking like a bitch and she instantly linked Oliver's arm letting everyone know that she was with him.

"Well it's finally nice to meet you Charlie. Oliver has told me some wonderful things about you."

"I'm sure he has."

Charlie smiled and looked up to Oliver who was also smiling at her. She then noticed James starring at her chest but she didn't say anything. Instead she gave Oliver a squeeze and a look that said 'let's get outta here.'

"Well, I think dinner is about to be served so please excuse us."

James nodded at Oliver and then turned to talk to his wife. Oliver and Charlie turned and started to walk towards their table as fast as they could without making it obvious that they were trying to get away.

"Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"He was starring at my chest."

"I don't blame him. They kinda look amazing in that dress."

Charlie playfully hit his arm and snuggled in closer to him. They then began to walk towards their table where Clark was already seated. Charlie sat down next to Clark and Oliver took his seat next to her. He pulled his chair closer to hers so they could at least hold hands under the table. He then leaned over and whispered something in Charlie's ear.

"I know that you are bored out of you're brains but I just wanted to thank you for organizing this and I promise I'll make it up to you later."

Charlie smiled and then turned to whisper something in Oliver's ear.

"It's not that bad and I also had something planned for tomorrow night aswell."

Oliver grinned and just as he was about to say something else, Clark interrupted as usual.

"Please leave it there. I can hear you're conversation and knowing you two, you'll put me off my food."

Charlie and Oliver started laughing and then continued to whisper to eachother.

"By they way, I love the dress. But don't you think that you should tell everyone you're Stealth when you're on you're death bed?"

"Huh?"

"The colours of you're dress. Black and pink?"

Charlie looked down at her dress and smiled.

"Maybe, but then I'm not the one wearing a green tie now am I?"

Oliver looked down at his tie and then back up at Charlie.

"Touché."

*****

"I can smell that lemon cake from here."

"Well I guess it's due to the fact that you're sitting right next to me."

Charlie gave Oliver a sarcastic smiled and then continued to eat her chocolate cake. She knew it was a good idea to have a chocolate cake aswell as a lemon cake. Nearly everyone was eating their dessert and Charlie knew that once everyone had finished, everyone would start dancing. Charlie wasn't that worried because she could dance, it was Oliver that she was worried about. Yeah he could dance, but it wasn't his strongest skill.

Once Charlie had finished eating, Oliver stood up and held out his hand.

"Join me?"

Charlie wiped her mouth and placed her hand in his.

"Of course."

Oliver pulled Charlie up but then quickly let go of her hand when he heard a gun shot and a deep voice.

"Don't fucking move!"

Oliver turned around to see 5 men standing in the archway of the main hall wearing navy blue overalls and black ski masks. The two on either end held shotguns, the two next to them had Uzi's and the guy in the middle had a handgun. Charlie saw the men and pulled Oliver back down to his seat. The last thing she wanted was Oliver getting shot on his birthday and then blaming herself because she never managed to put a shield around him in time.

"Now that I have everyone's attention, I guess I should let you all know what we are doing here."

The guy standing in the middle holding the handgun gestured at the four men around him.

"As you all know, we are here to celebrate the 24th birthday of Mister Oliver Queen. But I guess we should thank his beautiful fiancée Charlie for organizing the event."

Oliver clenched his fists and Charlie saw his actions. She then quickly put a small shield around both his fists so he couldn't throw them at anyone. Oliver shot a look at Charlie and saw her throw a concerned look back at him.

"Now, why doesn't everyone be good little hostages and do exactly what we tell you to do? First of all I want everyone to get up off their comfortably seats and get down on the floor."

Charlie looked around and saw that on one moved. She then jumped out of her skin when she heard another gun shot.

"NOW!"

No one needed to be asked a 3rd time. Everyone quickly got down and all of them held their heads in their hands. Everyone except Charlie, Clark and Oliver. The leader noticed this and walked up to them and bent down to their level.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? A terrific trio?"

When none of then answered, he reached out and grabbed Charlie's chin.

"Well I guess that you're too pretty to be scared. So why don't you explain to me why these two aren't?"

"Because like me, they know when they see a coward in front of them."

The guy then turned her face side to side as if he was examining her. He then let go of her and stood up.

"Right, well I know as well as you all so that most of you in here are swimming in it. So how's about you hand over all those things you value the most and I'll let you all keep the main you should all value, you're life."

He then pointed forward and the four men behind him each pulled out a small black bag and headed off to different sides of the restaurant. Charlie then looked down at her left hand. She was wearing her engagement ring and there was no way that they were taking it off of her. She was also wearing the tear drop necklace that Oliver had bought her the first time he went away whole they were together. She looked up and she saw one of the guys walk towards her and instantly she concentrated on her jewelry so it couldn't be seen.

"Purse, phone and jewelry."

Charlie looked up at the man wearing a ski mask in front of her.

"Well my purse would be wear my jacket was, I forgot to put my jewelry back on after my shower and I don't have a phone. I have a blackberry."

Oliver then saw the man standing in front of Charlie raise his arm. Without hesitation, he got up and caught his arm before it could connect with Charlie's face.

"Don't you dare raise you're hand at her again."

The leader of the robbers noticed this and then came and stood next to Oliver.

"Is there a problem here Z?"

Z was obviously a codename for the guy whose arm Oliver held. He snatched his arm away from Oliver and straightened himself up.

"Yeah there is. Little Miss Hart over here is trying to bullshit me by telling me that she has nothing valuable with her now."

Charlie heard him call her Miss Hart and then knew that they knew who nearly everyone in the room was. Knowing Oliver Queen was one thing but they knew her surname and for some reason, knowing that little fact scared her.

The leader looked at Oliver and placed his hand on his shoulder. He then pushed Oliver back down to the floor. Oliver didn't fight back and allowed himself to be pushed to the floor. The leader then bent down to Charlie again and looked into her eyes.

"Now why are we being difficult? Just hand over that engagement ring I know you have and then when we leave you can get back to you're night."

"Like I told you're friend. I'm not wearing any jewelry because I forgot to put it back on when I got out of the shower."

The leader then looked down at Charlie's finger. She wasn't wearing her ring. He could have sworn that 5 minutes ago she was.

"Where is it? Where did you hide it?"

"I haven't hidden it anywhere. Like I just said, I'm not wearing it."

"Fine. If you want to play then I'm sure I can join in with you're little game. If that ring doesn't turn up in 5 minutes than I guess you can say goodbye to one of you're guests."

He then took one last look at Charlie and the he got up. He then turned to face Z.

"Leave these three till last. Collect everything else first."

Z nodded and then the leader took one last look at Charlie before he left. Once he was gone, Oliver turned to Charlie.

"Just give it to them Char."

"No."

Oliver looked at Charlie and he knew that there was no point in telling her do to so. She was stubborn. Clark looked around and he knew that he could take them all out within seconds. They wouldn't even know what hit them and there would be no way that they would be able to recognize him. Clark was about to stand up but he felt a shield around him, stopping him from going anywhere.

"Put the shield down Charlie."

Clark looked over at Charlie and saw that her hands were up.

"No Clark. I know what you're thinking and you can't do it. They may not see you but how are you gonna explain it to everyone?"

Clark didn't say anything. He just looked at Charlie. She was right. He wouldn't be able to explain anything. He then felt Charlie drop the shield and he relaxed.

"Then what do you suggest we do? I'm not planning on letting these guys walk out of here."

Charlie looked over at Oliver and then smiled.

"I have an idea, but you both have to trust me."

She looked at Oliver and then at Clark. They both nodded and she smiled. It was a risky plan but it was the only option. She knew that once Oliver and Clark knew what she was planning on doing she would get an earful, but sometimes you just gotta do what you think is best.

**part two will be up soon. it may be a while because i have to update my other stories and my grandad just passed away so they may not be quite as happy as they usualy are please review xoxo**


	33. 24th Birthday Party Part 2

**i do not own smallville or the known characters. i only own the new characters and the_ love_ plot**

**okay so here's part two and i'm sorry that you had to wait a while for it. in my mind this chapter was huge but it was hard to get it down on paper but i did the best i could and i hope you enjoy it**

"So Miss Hart, are you gonna hand over that ring of yours now?"

Charlie looked up at the guy in front of her and she smiled.

"Now why is it that you know who am I and I don't know who you are?"

"You don't need to know who I am. Now just hand over your ring and then you can get back to your fiancé's birthday."

"But I still don't know what to call you."

"L, now hand it over."

"Well L like I told you and your buddies earlier. I'm not wearing it."

L looked down at Charlie. He was losing his patience with her. He was sure that she had the ring but he couldn't figure out where she hid it.

"Well then that's not my problem. S, come over here."

Charlie watched as one of the robbers with the shotgun came towards her.

"Take the beautiful Miss Hart into the manager's office and don't return until you have her ring."

S nodded and then he grabbed Charlie. Charlie allowed herself to be pulled up. She turned around and she saw Oliver and Clark. They were both about to get up but she put up her hand and stopped them by putting a shield in front of them. She gave them both a look that said 'trust me'. She then allowed herself to be dragged into the very luxurious manager's office. S then threw her across the room and Charlie had to stop herself from falling over.

"Hand it over."

"Like I've told you all before. I don't have it."

He then loaded his shotgun but Charlie didn't flinch. He could try and shoot her but he wouldn't get far. She would just block it.

"You do realize that I could shoot you if you don't hand it over."

"Well I guess then you have to shoot me because you're not getting my ring."

S shrugged his shoulders. He went to pull the trigger but his finger stopped. It couldn't get any closer to the trigger. He looked up and Charlie was standing in front of his with her hand held out and a huge smile across her face.

"Like I would let you shoot me. Now give me the gun."

Charlie then made the shield around the trigger expand so it was around the whole of the gun. She then pulled her shield towards herself so she could take the gun. Once she held the shotgun she took it apart and looked up at the gob smacked S.

"I'm more of a hands on girl."

Then before S knew what was going on, Charlie had picked up the lamp that was on the table beside her and had smashed it over the back of his head. Charlie watched as he fell to the floor and she dropped the lamp.

"Okay so bad guy knocked out. Now all I need to do is sneak behind the bins and then get everyone out of here. Why did I have to be the hero?"

Charlie shook her head and looked around. Lucky for her there was a fire exit in the office so without thinking it through, she turned herself invisibly and walked out through the fire exit.

"I just hope that this goes past the bins."

*****

"Oliver calm down."

"How can I Clark? God knows what he's doing to her in there."

"I think we should be more concerned with what she is doing to him in there. I don't think that she is gonna let him touch one hair on her head."

Oliver looked over at Clark and relaxed a little. He was right. Charlie could take care of herself.

"I still have no idea what she's planning. Do you know?"

"How should I know?"

"Because you've been with her all day."

"No I haven't. I've been at work. Who knows what that girl was doing all day."

Oliver rolled his eyes and he looked around. Everyone was still trying to hide under the tables. He didn't know what the guys wanted. It didn't make any sense to him. There was no vault in the hotel and if they just wanted everyone's wallets and jewelry then they would have left by now. Unless they wanted something else. But what? It then hit Oliver. He started to get up but Clark pulled him back down.

"Oliver what are you doing?"

"It's Charlie."

"What about Charlie?"

"It's why they're here. They want Charlie."

Clark looked over at Oliver but he didn't move his hand off his shoulder. He knew as soon as he did that Oliver was gone.

"How'd you work that out?"

"Think about it. There isn't a vault here or anything so it's obvious that want someone. She's the only one that they mentioned and now she's not here."

"But why would they want Char?"

"I don't know but I sure am hell gonna find out."

Oliver was about to get up for the second time but the sound of glass smashing caused him to stay where he was.

"What was that?"

Clark and Oliver looked up at L who was standing in the middle of the hall. They then looked at each other and smiled. It was just like her but they couldn't figure out how she did it.

"Oh I'm sorry. Next time I'll try not to break a window when I make my entrance. He one of yours?"

L turned around to see Stealth standing there with her hand up in the air. He looked up and he saw S floating in mid air.

"Take that as a yes."

Charlie then threw S over to where all the other masked figures were. They caught him but fell down from the pressure. She then looked back at L who was still watching her with amazement.

"You're turn."

L saw stealth walking towards him. He then reached for his gun and shot the remaining bullets at Stealth. But something happened that he didn't count on. All the bullets that ht her bounced off into a different direction.

"But…"

Charlie laughed and continued to walk towards him. When she was close enough she trapped him in a shield and hoisted him up in the air.

"Now, tell me why you're here."

"Why should I? Your only gonna turn me into the cops."

"Your right, I am gonna turn you into the cops when they get here but it'll make my life easier if you tell me why you're here."

"Bite me."

"Wrong answer mate."

Charlie then squeezed her hand into a fist and the shield around L tightened. He started gasping for air because the smaller the shield got, the more oxygen he was losing.

"Okay you win."

Charlie then stopped and released the shield. L fell to the floor and started gasping for air. Charlie walked up to him and grabbed him in a headlock.

"I'll ask you one more time. Why are you here?"

"For the girl."

"What girl?"

"Charlie Hart. Oliver Queen's fiancé."

When Charlie heard her name, she released L from the headlock she had him in and stood up. She looked over at Oliver who looked just as surprised as she was.

"The job was to come here and make it look like a robbery but grab her. We only did it for the money."

Charlie then turned back around to L who was trying to get up. She then went over to him, grabbed him by his top and punched him in the face.

"Who sent you?"

When he didn't answer, Charlie slapped him and shook him.

"Who sent you?"

"I don't know. We received a phone call and then a package with all the details."

Charlie looked into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. She dropped him and turned around to face Oliver. He was standing up and it looked like he was about to walk towards her. He was going to but something caught his eye. Something that was happening behind Charlie's back.

"Stealth, behind you!"

Charlie looked at Oliver when she heard him call her but then looked back to see what he was talking about. She then saw S getting back up and firing his shotgun at her. Charlie then did something she had only done once before in her life. She put up a shield in front of her to protect her but it ended up coming out of her like a blast of energy and travelling to where S was. It blocked the shotgun bullet and for the second time, it sent S flying back into all the other masked figures. Charlie looked down at her hands and turned around. Now Clark had joined Oliver's side by standing up and looking at her. She then said something under her voice because she knew Clark would be the only one who could hear her.

"Clark, what just happened?"

She looked up and Clark just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know what had just happened and he couldn't understand it. something like that had only ever happened once before and that was when she had broken up with Lex. Everyone then looked up when they heard police sirens. Charlie knew that the police were outside so she trapped L in one shield and everyone else in another. She then walked outside with them all and dropped them right in front of the police cars.

"There are about 150 people inside. None of them are hurt from what I can tell but I do believe that these guys here have all their jewelry and stuff, so I'm guessing you get everything first before you go in there."

The Police officer just looked at Stealth and before he could thank her, she was gone. He then looked down at the men on the floor in front of him. He them thought to himself that Stealth was a weird character but she always got the job done.

Back inside the hotel, everyone had finally rose to their feet when they saw Stealth take all the robbers outside.

"I told you they were after Charlie."

"Yeah but why?"

"I don't know but its something all 3 of us need to find out. Speaking of all 3 of us, how did she do it?"

"Beats me. I don't remember her bring Stealth along."

Oliver looked over at Clark and smiled. It was a mystery right now but he was sure that Charlie would eventually tell them how she did it. he then looked up and saw about 20 police officers walk into the hotel with a number of wallets and purses in their hands. Once everything was handed back to its original owner, Oliver smiled at Clark.

"Well this has been an eventful birthday."

"Well don't get too comfortable because I think Charlie has something planned for you two tonight."

Oliver smiled and as he was about to walk out of the hotel, he remembered something.

"Oh shit! Charlie! She probably still in the manager's office."

Oliver then took off sprinting towards the manager's office and Clark jogged slowing after him. When Oliver got into the office, he looked around but he couldn't see anyone.

"Charlie?"

Charlie saw Oliver walk into the office. She walked up to him and hit him on his chest.

"What took you so long? I couldn't leave the room until someone came because I'm meant to be tied up remember?"

Oliver rubbed his chest and smiled as Charlie appeared in front of him. He then pulled her into his embraced and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry."

"You better be."

"Well I am. Now tell me Stealth. How'd you do it?"

Charlie looked up at Oliver and smiled.

"I just had that feeling that Stealth was gonna be needed tonight, so when I came here earlier to see if everything was set, I kinda dropped her off behind the bins out back. I guess I was lucky that I did since their real target was me."

Oliver looked at Charlie and saw a tear run down the side of her face. He quickly wiped it away with his thumb and cupped her face in his hands.

"Charlie what's wrong?"

"I don't know Ollie. Its just he's left me alone for months and then all of a sudden, he sends out an attack on me. And it's on your birthday."

Oliver knew that Charlie was talking about Lex but he couldn't put the pieces together either. It was obvious that Lex was the one who sent the attack on her but why now after all this time? It didn't make sense to either of them.

"Don't worry about it Char. He's not getting you because I won't let you. I'm never gonna let you go."

"Promise?"

"Here's my promise."

Oliver then leaned down to kiss Charlie. It was short and sweet but Charlie loved every minute of it. When they pulled apart, Charlie rested her head on Oliver's chest and closed her eyes. She knew deep down that she wasn't safe yet but in Oliver's arms was where she felt the safest.

**so what did you think? let me know because i love it when you tell me what you think. now the next chapter will be a very fun and funny chapter and it will be set after christmas and in the new year for them because after that the 3 or 4 part finale will take place. yes my story is coming to an end and i'm sad bt also happy because i have enjoyed writing it and i hope you all have enjoyed reading it. xoxo**


	34. Next Time I'm Taking You

**i do not own smallville or the known characters. i only own the new characters and the _love_ plot**

**sorry i havent updated in a while. i hope this makes up for it**

"Wow! You made it back in one piece."

"Barley."

"Oh and Happy New Year Oliver."

Oliver looked up to see Clark smiling at him with a cup of coffee in his hand. He was leaning against the kitchen work table.

"Happy new year to you too Clark. Oh and next year I'm taking you to the Bahamas for Christmas and New Year's instead."

"Hey I told you how she was on holiday."

"I don't think the holiday was the reason why she didn't like it. I think she didn't like it because I paid for everything and you know how she hates that."

"She's your fiancée. Where is she anyway?"

"She is right here listening to you two bitch about me."

Charlie appeared next to Oliver and walked over to Clark. She took his coffee right out of his hands and headed over to the cupboard to put some sugar in it. She didn't understand how Clark could drink his coffee with no sugar in it.

"I was enjoying that."

"Serves you right for talking about me. And don't listen to him. I wasn't that bad. I enjoyed myself I just hated the fact that I wasn't even allowed to buy myself one freaking drink."

Oliver smiled and went over to Charlie. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms firmly around her waist as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Like I said earlier. It was my Christmas present to you and so what if I bought you everything."

Charlie smiled and drank some of the coffee she stole from Clark.

"It would have been nice if you did let me buy myself something for once. But I guess that I have to say that that holiday was the most fun I've had in ages. I mean who can walk around Metropolis with a tan in January and it not being fake. Thank you Ollie. I loved every minute of it."

Oliver smiled and then covered Charlie's lips with his. Before he could slip his tongue into Charlie's mouth, Clark cleared his throat.

"Not to disturb your little moment but where's my present? I pacifically remember asking that you both bring me back something before you left."

"And we did. Both of us. But they are in our cases which are in the boot of Oliver's limo which is on its way back to his apartment."

"Our apartment."

"Yeah our apartment. I keep on forgetting that I live there. So I can get them to you before dinner because I'm not in the mood to cook tonight."

"Well your gonna have to."

Charlie looked up at Clark and only just realised that he was wearing a suit. She then looked over to the front door and saw his old case by it and it looked like it was full of clothes.

"You going somewhere Clark?"

"As a matter of fact I am. Lois and I have been assigned to an assignment. You would have been first pick but you were on holiday so our editor picked Lois. My plane to Washington is leaving in an hour."

"Washington? Wow now there is something you don't hear everyday. I'm proud of you. Your finally getting somewhere in your life."

"Very funny Char. I'm only gonna be gone for three days but it would mean a lot to me if you both stayed here for three days and looked after the barn."

Oliver started giggling but stopped when Charlie elbowed him in his stomach.

"So you want us to baby sit your house?"

"Yeah basically. Charlie knows how too look after the barn. She just refused to do it before. It'll mean a lot to me if you did."

Charlie looked up at Clark who was trying to use his puppy dog eyes on her. she then turned her head and looked at Oliver who was also using his puppy dog face. She didn't know why he was doing it but she knew that she wasn't going to say no to him.

"Okay as long as you both stop it. You're creeping me out."

"Only because we love you."

"Oh I know you love me. Which is why you're taking Clark to the airport and on the way back you can pick up some things for me since we're staying here for a few days. And don't think your driving my car. I only just got it back."

Oliver rolled his eyes and quickly kissed Charlie on the cheek before he released her.

"I don't need a lift. I'm meeting Lois at the planet and we're catching a taxi from there. Speaking of meeting her, I'm supposed to be there now. I'll see you two when I get back."

Before Oliver or Charlie could say bye to Clark, he was gone.

"Finally, some time alone."

Oliver leaned in to kiss Charlie but she put her hand up to stop him.

"My stuff first. Then we can spend all night together."

Oliver rolled his eyes and grabbed Clark's truck keys and headed out of the house. Charlie smiled when he left because she knew she was going to enjoy the next three days.

*****

"How does Clark do this?"

"Well I think having super strength helps him a lot. I mean I struggle and I can use my shield to move all the hay."

"Rub it in a bit more why don't you. I have to use my hands since I don't have any powers like you two. Can you give me a hand?"

"Sorry Ollie, my hands are busy."

Oliver looked up at Charlie and she was using both her hands to guide the two stacks of hay that she had in two of her shields.

"Well then let's take a break."

Oliver tackled Charlie into the stacks of hay that was behind her. As soon as Oliver touched her, Charlie lost concentrating and her two shields broke causing the stacks of hay to fall onto the barn floor.

"Great. I hope you know you're clearing that up."

"I wouldn't dream of leaving it there."

Charlie smiled at Oliver and kissed him. As their kiss deepened, Charlie shifted herself so that she was lying on top of Oliver. After a few more moments, Oliver shifted his weight so that he was on top of Charlie. When they pulled away something caught Oliver's eye.

"Hey, what's this?"

Oliver picked up some sort of ring and he showed it to Charlie. Charlie got up when she saw it because she couldn't believe that Oliver had found it.

"That's Clark's Legion ring. Remember when those superhero's came from the future?"

Oliver nodded only because he barley remembered it. They were too interested in Clark and Charlie so Oliver didn't bother.

"Well they came back in time by using a Legion ring. They then gave one to Clark. He thought he had lost it but he obviously dropped it when he was cleaning out the barn. Good thing we found it."

"So this ring can take you back in time?"

"Yeah if you know how to use it."

"Cool."

Oliver then started playing with the ring. Charlie saw that he was acting like a child over it and tried to take it from him.

"Oliver it's not a toy. If you keep playing with it then we'll end up…"

Before Charlie could finish her sentence there was a flash of light and Charlie could feel herself being lifted from the stack of hay she was sitting on. She looked at Oliver and he was also in the air like him. Before she could say anything to him, she felt herself falling and hitting the ground. She then realised that she didn't hit the wooden floors of the barn. She looked down and saw that she was sitting on a laminated floor. She looked up and she recognized the leather sofas. She then turned around and saw Oliver.

"Great. Because of you we aren't in the barn anymore."

Oliver rubbed his head and looked up at Charlie. He couldn't help but think of how cute she looked in her denim shorts and white tank top. Even with no make up on and her hair pulled back in a messy bun, his heart still skips a heartbeat when he looks at her.

"Maybe but look around. We're in your apartment in London."

"I kind of gathered that but I don't think we're in 2009 anymore."

"Well what year are we in?"

"I don't know but I think if I saw myself then I would. Come on."

Charlie got up and as soon as Oliver got up, she grabbed his hand and turned both of them invisible. She led him around the flat that she grew up in and when she walked into the kitchen, she froze.

"Char what's wrong?"

Charlie didn't need to answer Oliver. He looked up and he saw why she had stopped walking. Standing in front of her, was her mother. Neither of them moved. They both watched Charlie's mother as she chopped up some vegetables. None of them moved until they heard a key in the door lock. Charlie turned her head and saw a 16 year old girl walk through the door. She was wearing a denim skirt with a blue tank top that showed her belly button piercing.

"is that you?"

Charlie looked up at Oliver and nodded.

"Yup. That was how I use to dress before I moved to Smallville. After mum died I…"

"CHARLIE!"

Charlie stopped talking and looked up at her mum. When her mum looked past her she realised that she was talking to the younger Charlie.

"Stop shouting mum. I'm home before dinner like you asked. Oh and I need you to pick me up from work later."

"Why? What's wrong with you catching the bus home?"

"it's gonna rain later and you know I hate using busses at 11 'o' clock at night."

When Charlie heard herself say that she turned to Oliver. He looked at her and saw that all the colour from her face had been drained.

"Char, what's wrong?"

"It's June the 16th 2002. This is the day that my mum died. We need to get out of here. If I don't go now then I know that I'm gonna try and stop my mum and if I do that, everything will change. Pass me the ring."

Oliver quickly pulled the ring out of his pocket and handed it to Charlie. He knew that she wanted to save her mum but he also knew that if she did, then he would never have met her. Charlie fiddled with the ring and like before, there was a flash of light and she felt herself being lifted into the air. When she hit the floor she looked around and rolled her eyes. She knew where she was and knowing her luck, what time they were in. She quickly grabbed Oliver and turned them both invisibly before her 21 year old self could see them or worse, Lex Luthor.

"Charlie we're in the Luthor mansion."

"I know and trust me I wasn't thinking of this place when I started playing with the ring. I was, however thinking of my mum when you were playing with the ring."

"And I was thinking about the Luthor mansion when you were playing with it. what year do you think we're in?"

"I don't know but I'm guessing it's…"

Charlie didn't finish what she was saying because the familiar sound of her laughter made her stop. her and Oliver both stood up and turned around to see past Charlie and past Lex standing by the window in his office, kissing. Charlie started gagging at the sight of her kissing Lex and even though he didn't want to see it, Oliver couldn't take his eyes away from the scene in front of him.

"Please let me go over there and pull you two apart."

"You cant because your not meant to be in Smallville remember? And besides this was when I actually liked him."

"Let me guess. Clark interrupts?"

"He always did have great timing. Now think of the barn but think of our time. Think of us making out on the hay."

"Cant we just appear and scare both your past self and Lex by making out now?"

"No. I want to get back to my time. You ready?"

"Yes now hurry up."

Charlie nodded and like she did before she started playing with the ring. She closed her eyes this time because she was praying that they were going to land back in the barn. She felt herself drop and to her relief it was hay. She opened her eyes and look over at Oliver.

"Your car's over there so I'm guessing we're back."

"Thank fuck for that. You know I really hate you."

"I hate you too. Now come here."

Oliver then grabbed Charlie and started tickleing her. it was an interesting day for both of them because Charlie saw her mum and her old self and Oliver saw what he thought he would never see. Charlie kissing Lex. They both laughed though because it had been an interesting day and they knew it was one hell of a story to tell.

**i wasnt too sure if Clark destroyed his ring but i added it in this chapter anyways. i hope you enjoyed it because this was a fun chapter as the next few are leading up to the finale. please let me know what you thought. xoxo**


	35. Familiar Blonde

**i do not own smallville or any of the known characters. i only own the new characters and the love plot**

**so here is chapter 35. this story is coming to an end in a few chapters and i would really love some reviews. enjoy =)**

"Can't you come with me?"

"Charlie you know I can't. I have too many things to do here."

Charlie sighed and buried her face in one of the many pillows that lived on hers and Oliver's bed. She was meant to be getting ready but she didn't want to get out of bed. She was meant to be leaving for London in a couple of hours for Rikki's baby shower but she didn't want to go alone. Asking Clark was a no because there was no way that she was going away with him again and Oliver was too busy. He still needed to catch up on paper work from when they went away over Christmas and New Year's.

Oliver looked over at Charlie and smiled. Her face was buried in a pillow and he knew that she was talking to herself. He stopped buttoning up his shirt and climbed onto the bed and laid down next to her.

"C'mon Char. You need to get ready. I want to see you off but I can't if you're still in bed by the time I need to be in my office. It'll be fine. You get to see your brother and sister-in-law."

Charlie moaned and pulled her head out of the pillow and faced Oliver. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Charlie rested her hand on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Please stop reminding me. Don't get me wrong, I wanna see them but you know I hate flying and this time I have to do it alone. Plus when I get there, I have to head straight down to the club because there is no time for me to be jet lagged."

"Well whose fault is that? You could have gone yesterday but you decided to spend the whole day at your desk at the Planet."

"Well I needed to do that. I've missed a lot of work lately and I don't want to lose my job because my fiancé like's taking me to very hot places in the middle of winter. And chooses to fly me to Paris for Valentines Day. I mean most girls would settle for a teddy that says I love you and guess what? I think I come under as most girls."

Oliver laughed and gave Charlie a squeeze as he started to think about last Friday. He remembered Charlie asking him not to do anything big for her for Valentines Day because he has spent too much money on her over Christmas and they were meant to be planning their wedding. He chose to ignore her asking him and without giving it a second thought, he decided to fly them both out to Paris. He took her to restaurant where they could see the Eiffel tower if they looked out of the window. He then booked them a hotel room and it was there where he saw his gift from Charlie. Out of all the girls he had dated, Charlie definitely had the best taste in lingerie. He laughed at their night in the hotel room. Charlie looked over at him and knew exactly what he was laughing at.

"You know your never gonna see it again."

"What about our wedding night?"

"I'll have something new for then."

Charlie pulled a very sexy smile and pulled Oliver closer to her. She kissed him lightly on the lips and then pulled back. She got out of bed and started walking towards her closet.

"Do you have a purpose for wearing that night dress? I mean it hardly covers anything."

"Of course I do. I know when I wear this I end up back in bed once I've gotton out of it."

"You're such a tease."

"And yet you don't complain."

Oliver grinned and then got up and dragged Charlie back down. She was trying to free herself from his grip but he held her too tight. She loved mornings like this.

*****

"Oliver? Charlie?"

Clark looked around at the penthouse we're his cousin and her fiancé where living hoping to find any of them. He then looked up and saw them both emerge from the bedroom. Oliver was wearing a black work pants with a royal blue shirt and cream tie. Charlie was wearing the ripped jeans that she bought when first moved to Smallville when she was 16 and a pale pink tank top.

"Clark what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you off. I mean your gonna be gone for five days and I wanted to say bye. Is that a crime?"

Charlie laughed and walked over to her cousin and gave him a big hug. He hugged her back and gave her a quick squeeze before letting her go.

"Don't worry, I wont miss you that much."

Clark gave Charlie a crooked smile and she laughed.

"I'm only joking. But I will tell your cousin and his new wife that you said hi and that you miss them."

"That's all I ask for. Oh some of those candy bars that Rikki had at her wedding. I loved those."

"I could tell. You ate most of them."

"What candy bars?"

Oliver looked down at Charlie and like he always did when they were standing next to eachother, he wrapped his hands around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I don't know what they were called but they were obviously hand made. Just ask Rikki and I'm sure she'll know what you're talking about."

Charlie rolled her eyes at her cousin and looked up to see Oliver starring at her. She then closed the gap between their faces by kissing him.

"I'll see you when you get back Char. And I'll probably see you for dinner tonight Oliver. It's the only way your gonna eat."

Oliver chuckled as he watched Clark speed off and do whatever it was he needed to do.

"We better go. Limo's downstairs waiting to take you to the air strip and then me to the office."

Charlie rolled her eyes at the thought of her getting into a limo so she could be taken to the air strip. She followed Oliver downstairs and got into the limo when he opened the door for her. She smiled when he also got in the limo and instantly pulled her closer to him.

"I'm not gonna be able to kiss you for the next five days so I might aswell make the most of our time now."

Charlie smiled as Oliver's lips met hers. Charlie wrapped her arms around Oliver's back and pulled him even closer to her. She smiled as Oliver started to wrap her hair around his fingers. She then wrapped her legs around his waist and allowed Oliver to gently lower her down so that she was lying down on the back seat.

"Mr Queen. We've arrived at the air strip."

Oliver and Charlie quickly pulled away when they heard Oliver's limo driver tell them they have reached the air strip. Oliver shifted off Charlie and moved back to his seating position. Charlie then sat up and brushed her top and fixed her hair. She looked over at Oliver and they both started to laugh. It was like they were two teenagers and they had both been caught making out in Charlie's living room.

"Thank you Richard. You ready?"

Oliver turned to Charlie and she nodded. She didn't want to leave him but she knew that she had to. She put on a fake smiled as she opened the door and got up. She looked up and she saw Oliver's jet and saw the door opening. She then felt Oliver turn her around and pull her into his embrace. He kissed her hair and then out of nowhere, Charlie felt herself crying.

"Why you crying? Your only gonna be gone for a few days."

"I know I just don't want you leave you that's all. I've gotton so use to being around you all the time. I'll miss you."

"So will i. I love you Char."

Charlie smiled and looked up at Oliver.

"I love you too Ollie. I'll call you when I land."

Charlie then gave Oliver a light kiss on his lips and took off to the jet.

*****

"Charlie?"

Kyle poked Charlie again but she didn't move. He had been trying to get her up for the past 15 minutes but she wasn't moving. He sighed and put his drink down. He then started to tickle her stomach and instantly, Charlie's eyes shot open.

"Kyle! What the hell?"

"I was trying to wake you up."

"Why? I am allowed to be jetlagged you know. And what are you doing up here? The game isn't over."

Kyle smiled and tapped Charlie's knees so she could move so he could sit down. He then grabbed his drink and signaled for the bartender to come over.

"Can I have another whisky on the rocks and a…"

He looked over at Charlie and she smiled.

"A blue WKD would be great."

"Sure thing Miss Hart."

When the bartender was behind the bar, Charlie turned to Kyle.

"How did he know who I was?"

"Rikki and Nate don't stop talking about you."

Charlie rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Typical. Well everyone needs to get out of the habbit of calling me Miss Hart."

"Oh yeah. I forgot you and Oliver are engaged. When's the big day?"

The waiter then came back with Charlie's and Kyle's drink and Charlie smiled. She took a swig of her drink and smiled.

"We haven't got a date yet but I'm hoping it'll be in May."

"Well I'm definitely gonna be there. I'm out for the rest of the season."

Charlie looked at him with a questioning look and he laughed as he took a sip of his drink.

"I broke my leg a few weeks back and Rikki doesn't think that I'll be fit enough to play till next season."

Charlie looked at him and realised that he wasn't using any crutches so then she clicked her fingers.

"Oh, you have a footballer's broken leg. You can walk but can't…"

"Play football."

Kyle finished off Charlie's sentence and they both laughed. He then looked over at the door and saw a tall blonde walk in. He smiled and quickly finished his drink. Charlie saw this and looked over to see a very familiar blonde.

"Your date?"

"Yup. It'll be our 3rd."

"Really? What's her name? She looks so familiar."

"Vicky Falls."

Charlie's mouth dropped as he said her name.

"You know her?"

"Know her? She was once my best friend. She was in my class when I was in secondary. But then she had brown hair."

"Was your best friend? What happened?"

"Well remember I told you about Sean ignoring me for a year?"

Kyle nodded and ducked his head so Vicky couldn't see him. He wanted to know what had happened between her and Charlie.

"Well I found out that she was fucking him. I know it sounds back but that was what it was. She was doing it to get to me because she knew how I felt about Sean."

"You really do know everyone don't you?"

Charlie smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Kyle then stood up and grabbed Charlie.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you your revenge. Now's your time to get back at her."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Well for one you're a successful writer and she is still sweeping up hair and your engaged to the guy she worships."

"You're joking?"

"Nope. She has all these cut outs of him in magazines."

Charlie smiled and allowed Kyle to drag her over to Vicky. She looked at her and shook her head. She hadn't changed. She was still wearing things that were too tight for her and making her look like a tramp. At least she got what she wanted Charlie thought. To become a WAG.

"Hey Vicky."

Vicky turned around and was about to kiss Kyle but stopped when she saw who was standing next to him.

"Hi Kyle. Who's this?"

She knew exactly who it was but she wanted Kyle to explain to her why she was standing next to him.

"Oh this is Charlie. Nate's younger sister. And I believe you two were in the same class at school."

Vicky put on a fake smile at Kyle and then looked down at Charlie.

"Yeah we were inseparable."

"That's right we were. I mean I would dye my hair light then you would dye it lighter, I got my belly button pierced then you got you got your tongue done and if I had a date you would have two in the same night. I can't believe that I forgot all about that."

Kyle tried to keep himself from laughing and Vicky just looked down at Charlie. She towered over her because of the heels that she was wearing but that didn't stop her from being scared of her. She had always feared Charlie.

"Vicky did you know that Charlie lives in Smallville now and she's a reporter for the daily planet. Aren't you Charlie?"

Charlie looked up at Kyle and smiled. He loved every minute of this. She then had a feeling that Vicky was gonna be going home alone later.

"Oh that's great. I'm still training to be a hairdresser but I think I'll be one really soon. They said I'm becoming very good."

"Oh that's great. I guess you got what you wanted out of life. I mean your gonna be a hairdresser soon and now your dating a footballer. Your dream isn't it?"

Vicky just looked down at Charlie. There was nothing else she could say.

"Oh man I completely forgot to mention you living with your fiancé."

Charlie looked up at Kyle and smiled.

"You're engaged? Wow I never thought I would see the day."

Charlie then held out her hand to show Vicky her ring.

"Yup. We met in high school."

"Oh so is it anyone famous? I mean you have a famous brother and your kind of famous so it would make sense that your fiancé was famous too."

"Well I wouldn't really say famous but he is a big deal back home. Maybe you've heard of him, Oliver Queen?"

Charlie saw Vicky's face dropped when she mentioned Oliver's name.

"Just like Charlie. Always joking. No seriously what's his name?"

Charlie looked at Vicky and then back at Kyle.

"She isn't joking Vicky. They got engaged before Nate's wedding. Here look."

Kyle then pulled out his iPhone and showed Vicky a picture of Charlie and Oliver dancing together at Nate's birthday. He had taken a load of the pictures on his phone and still hadn't gotton round to uploading them.

"Well I think I better head down to the stands so I can see Rikki. I'll probably see you tomorrow Kyle and it was good to see you again Vicky."

Charlie then walked away with a huge grin on her face. Sometimes she really loved herself.

**the last part wasnt really relevant but i just had to throw it in. i love writing Charlie as a bitch. it just suits her so much lol. please review xoxo**


	36. Red Ball And Vodka

_I do not own Smallville or any of the known Characters. I only own the new characters and the love plot_

**Hey guys!**

**So sorry about the long wait for updates**

**Things have been quite heptic latley **

**So here it is**

**Chapter 36 **

**The 3rd from last chapter :(**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"She still not up yet?"

Rikki looked up from her copy of OK! Magazine and shook her head at Nate.

"Let her sleep. She's probably still jetlagged."

"Rik she's been here for 2 days. I'm worried about her."

"Why because she isn't up at the crack of dawn like you are. She was probably on the phone to Oliver last night. She misses him like crazy. Whenever his name comes up she looks sad."

"It's not only that Rik. I don't know what it is but she seems different. I don't know how but I guess it's just me being her older brother. I need to leave for practice but I'll see you…"

Nate stopped talking as soon as he saw and very tired looking Charlie walk into the kitchen wearing a black t-shirt that clearly wasn't hers. Rikki looked up from her magazine to watched Charlie pull a bowl out of the cupboard and pour some honey cheerios into the bowel. She then sat down and started eating the cheerios with her hands. Charlie looked up and saw Rikki looking at her with amazement.

"What?"

"Aren't you meant to have milk with those?"

Charlie looked down at her cheerios and shrugged her shoulders. Rikki looked up at Nate and he held up his hands.

"She does that. And I need to leave otherwise I'm gonna be late."

"Late for what?"

"Practice."

"Isn't it in the morning?"

"Not on a Friday Char. Now I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye."

Rikki and Charlie said bye to Nate as he left the house and headed to the training ground.

"You need to go and get ready."

Charlie stopped eating and looked up at Rikki.

"Why?"

"Because my baby shower is in a few hours and I cannot do any heavy lifting as I am seven months pregnant."

Charlie looked down at Rikki's stomach and let out a loud groan.

"You are so lucky that I am half asleep and not able to argue with you."

Rikki rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Arguing with a woman in my position isn't a smart thing to do. Superhero or not. Now go and get ready."

Charlie didn't listen to her. Instead she carried on eating her cheerios. Rikki rolled her eyes and picked up the bowl of cheerios and put it by the sink.

"Hey!"

"Now Charlie."

Charlie looked up at Rikki and rolled her eyes. She then made her way upstairs and Rikki kept her eyes on the stairs until she heard the shower turn on in the guest bathroom. She knew Charlie was just tired so she let it go.

*****

"Rik is there anymore red ball?"

Rikki stopped talking to her sister and looked up at Charlie. The baby shower had been on for the last hour and this was the first time that she had actually seen Charlie. She had her hair pulled back in a high pony tail that was full of ringlets. She was wearing a white dress that stopped just above her knee and had a black waist belt on. Rikki smiled because Charlie looked nothing like she did that morning and it meant that she was in a much better mood.

"There should be another crate of 24 in the fridge."

"Alright. Hey Claire. How's uni?"

"It's getting there. I only have one more year left then I can finally say hello to law."

"Don't worry it'll fly by. I'm just gonna grab another drink and then we can catch up."

Claire nodded and Charlie smiled as she headed into the kitchen. She pulled the crate of red ball out of the fridge and poured it into the glass of vodka that she had already. She took one sip of it and sighed. Drinking one of Oliver's favorite drinks was one of the things she was doing to keep herself reminded of him. Charlie was just about to walk back into the living room when her phone rang. She rolled her eyes and put down her drink so she could flip her phone open.

"Hello?"

"Hey Char."

"Oh hey Clark. What's up?"

"Nothing really I was just calling to see how you are that all."

"Well I'm great apart from the fact that I am slightly homesick but I guess that had something to do with the fact that I'm getting married soon."

"Please don't remind me. Oliver hasn't shut up about it for the past 2 days. He wants me to buy a new suit just for your wedding."

Charlie started laughing and sat up on the work top.

"Just tell him that you got a new one and wear your old one. Speaking of Ollie where is he?"

"Probably eating my dinner. Let me call him. OLIVER! CHARLIE'S ON THE PHONE."

Charlie moved the phone away from her ear because she didn't want to have a burst ear drum. She then jumped on the work top and waited for Oliver on the phone.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

Clark handed the phone over to a vey happy looking Oliver and went back into the dinning room so he could eat his dinner.

"Hey you."

Charlie smiled when she heard Oliver's voice.

"Hey to you too."

"How's the baby shower?"

"Depends on how you look at it. If you're the one having the baby then I guess it's great that you have all your friends in one room. However, if you're an invited guess like me then I guess you need to stop yourself from dying of boredom."

"Ahh c'mon Char. It can't be that bad."

"Put it this way Ollie. I had more fun in the Bahamas when that psychic told everyone that I had an alter ego and was known as the one who cannot be seen. Thank god no one in the Bahamas knows who Stealth is otherwise I would have been so screwed."

"Now that was a funny day. Look I'm gonna let you get back to your sister-in-law's baby shower and don't worry too much, your coming home tomorrow."

"I know and I can't wait. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too. I love you Char."

"I love you too Ollie. Bye."

"Bye."

Charlie the shut her phone and jumped down of the work counter. She grabbed her drink and headed back into the living room and took her original seat next to Claire.

"Forget what Red Ball looks like?"

Charlie smiled and took her sip of her drink.

"Only for a minute but then it came back to me. No I took my time because Clark called me but then I got carried away talking to Ollie."

"Ahh yes the famous Oliver Queen who is engaged to my sister's sister-in-law. How's the wedding planning going?"

"Not too bad. We're having it at the farm so that takes care of the venue and now it just leaves the catering and the guests."

"You mean all 100 of them?"

Charlie looked up at a very pregnant Rikki and moved over so she could sit down with her and Claire.

"Unfortunately yes. Well 101 since this little guy will be born."

Charlie put her hand on Rikki's stomach and smiled when she felt the baby kick.

"And how do you know it's gonna be a boy? Last time I checked, your power could turn you invisible."

"Rikki! We're not the only ones in the room."

"Relax Hart. Hardly anyone here likes you and that means that they don't care what we're talking about. And Claire knows everything Stealth."

Charlie looked over at Claire and she just nodded. Charlie rolled her eyes and took another sip of her drink.

"What a great way to make me feel loved."

"Well can you blame them? I mean last time they were all here you…"

Charlie cut Rikki off by waving her hand in front of her face.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Nearly squeezed your friend to death but I don't care. She had what was coming to her. And of course it's gonna be a boy. I mean I'm gonna be the aunty."

"You're not gonna be the only aunty you know."

Charlie looked at Clair and smiled.

"I know. But while you're gonna be the aunty who has a degree in law, I'm gonna be the aunty with the really cool powers and who will use her husband's money to spoil him."

This made all three girls laugh.

"I don't think Oliver will have a problem with that since he always wants an excuse to give you money."

Charlie had to agree with Rikki there.

"Speaking of Oliver, have you two spoken about kids yet?"

"He's mentioned it once or twice but I don't know. I mean can you see me as the mother type?"

"That's what I said and yet here I am, seven months pregnant."

Charlie looked down at her hands and only just realised that she was fiddling with her dress.

"But that's you Rik. I don't know if I could do it."

"You don't know if you could do what? Raise a child? I don't think it's harder than being a superhero and keeping that a secret."

"Wanna bet?"

Rikki gave Charlie a stern look.

"Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to have a little Miss Queen running around?"

Charlie looked at Claire and smiled.

"Of course I have. But look at it this way. When she's a hormonal teenager like I was and like her father, she's gonna want to go out and have fun. I'll be the one setting the rules and giving out the curfews and if she doesn't like it, then she'll go to Ollie who will extend her curfew because she looks up at him with these big eyes. She'll have him wrapped around her little finger."

"You're probably right there. But she'll probably get into mischief because her mother has these cool powers and they may be passed onto her."

Charlie finished her drink and smiled.

"That is a very good point."

*****

"Promise me one thing Oliver."

"Okay but only if I like what I hear."

Charlie rolled her eyes and lifted her feet up onto the sofa on Oliver's private jet.

"If you've bought me anything while I've been away that you'll take it back before my plan lands."

"But you're gonna be here in a few hours and that doesn't give me enough time. You'll just have to deal with it."

"I hate you Oliver Queen."

"Love you too Charlie. Now I have to go because I have a meeting. I'll see you at home later. Bye."

"Bye."

Charlie hung up the phone that was on Oliver's jet and let out a loud sigh. She had left London early that morning with a hang over and now she just couldn't wait to get home. She curled up on the couch and closed her eyes as she felt herself drifting off into another sleep.

Charlie opened her eyes when she heard a familiar bleep from her laptop. She sat up and rubbed her eyes as she opened her laptop and saw that she had received a video message from an unknown sender. She went over to the bar and grabbed a can of diet coke and opened the message when she sat back down. She started drinking her coke but dropped it when she saw Lex Luthor's face come up on the video.

"Knowing you Charlie, you dropped what you had in your hand as soon as you saw my face appear on your laptop. I guess I always did have that affect on you. I mean we were inseparable for the first few months weren't we? But I guess that now you have another guy in you life. Oliver Queen. Or should I say the Green Arrow?"

Charlie felt sick as she saw the smirk appear across Lex's face. She then wished that it was a live feed so she could tell Lex what she really thought of him.

"You think I didn't know? It would be stupid of me not to know who was always breaking into my house wouldn't it? But he doesn't travel alone, does he Stealth? It took me a while to figure it out but now I have and there is no denying it. Now I guess you're probably asking yourself what it is that I want. Well it's quite simple really. I want you. And if I don't get you, you'll never see Oliver again. Now, what I want you to do is quite simple. When you land head straight to the mansion. If not, Oliver won't be home when you get there. Goodbye Charlie."

The video then ended and Charlie had to figure out how to breathe again. This wasn't happening, she thought. How could he do this? Charlie's thoughts where interrupted when the pilot spoke to her.

"We will be landing in Metropolis in 20 minutes Miss Hart. Shall I inform Mr Queen?"

Charlie looked up at him and stopped herself from saying yes. If Oliver knew she was on her way then she wouldn't be able to go to the Luther mansion. She didn't want to go but she didn't want to lose Oliver either.

"No thank you. I want to surprise him."

* * *

**Now if you were expecting that please let me know lol**

**So did you enjoy it?**

**I need to know (Y)**

**So what do you think Charlie is gonna do?**

**I'll update soon :)**

**See you soon xx**


	37. Strong Emotions

_I do not own Smallville or any of the known characters. I only own the new characters and the love plot_

**hey guys**

**sorry for the extreanly long wait**

**2009 was a very bad year for me**

**so here it is**

**chapter 37**

**the second to last chapter**

**yes it is finishing**

**enjoy :)**

* * *

"Wow. Looks like someone is a bit too excited to see a certain someone."

Oliver stopped lighting the candles that he had placed on the table and turned to face Clark. He was still wearing his work clothes which meant that he had just finished work.

"Just because I'm engaged and I'm making a nice welcome home dinner for my fiancée does not mean that you can tease me about it because you aren't as happy as me."

"And how do you know that I'm not happy?"

"I didn't say that you weren't happy. I just said that you aren't as happy as me. Which I know is true because unlike you I'm with the girl I love."

Clark looked over at Oliver with a questioning look but Oliver couldn't help but smile.

"In case you've forgotten Clark, I use to date a lot of girls before I moved back to Smallville and I know when a guy loves a girl. Maybe you should just talk to Lois."

"Oh ha ha. You think you're so funny don't you? Well let me be the one to tell you that Lois and I are just friends and there is nothing else there."

Oliver laughed as he picked up the bottle of red wine and poured it into the two glasses on the table.

"Whatever you say Clark. Now if you don't mind, I need to go and put on a clean shirt as Charlie will be here in a few minutes."

"What time did the plane land?"

"It was meant to land at 5 so she should be here before half past. Why?"

Clark looked down at his watched which read half 6. He then looked at his cell phone which had the same time.

"Because my cell and my watch both say that it is half 6."

"What?"

Oliver started unbuttoning his shirt as he headed out of the kitchen and into the living room where the clock was. It said that the time was 4pm. Oliver quickly grabbed his Blackberry and saw that the time was half 6.

"Shit. I was watching a clock that bloody broke at 4."

"Wait, you said that the jet was supposed to land at 5. Your pilot is always prompt with time. So Charlie should have been here an hour ago."

Clark was right. Charlie should already be home. Starting to worry, Oliver picked up his Blackberry again and called Thomas, his pilot. He picked up within the first few rings.

"Hello Mr. Queen. What can I do for you?"

"Thomas, what time did you land coming from London?"

"At 5 sir. You know we're always on time."

"What time did Charlie leave the air strip?"

"Right after we landed. I asked Miss Hart if she would like me to inform you of our arrival but she declined saying that she wanted to surprise you. Is there something wrong sir?"

Oliver looked at Clark and Clark knew that something was wrong. It was written all over Oliver's face.

"No, everything's fine Thomas. Thank you."

"Not a problem sir."

Oliver then hung up and without meaning to, he dropped his phone.

"Oliver, what's wrong?"

"The plane landed at 5 and Thomas said that she left as soon as they landed. She didn't want him to let me know that they had landed saying that she wanted to surprise me. Something's not right here Clark. She wouldn't just disappear like that without a purpose."

"Knowing her there was a purpose and because she didn't tell us, it's gonna be hard to figure out what that purpose is."

"And the one place where we find that purpose is her e-mails."

Clark watched as Oliver ran into his room and came back out with his laptop.

"Her e-mails? Wouldn't whatever it is be in her files?"

"Nope. It's easier for her to access her e-mails anywhere. If she wanted to access her files, she'd need to take her laptop with her everywhere which she doesn't do and she would lose a memory stick."

Clark shrugged his shoulders and went over to Oliver who was sitting on the sofa so he could see what he was doing. He watched him type in Charlie's e-mail address in and then her password. Once he pushed enter, all of her e-mails appeared.

"She told you her password?"

"Of course she didn't. It was a guess. And bingo."

"What?"

"Here's an e-mail she received at half 4 this afternoon. Maybe this will tell us where she is."

Oliver opened the e-mail and he watched the video of Lex appeared and started playing on the screen. Once it had finished, Oliver shut his laptop and looked up at Clark.

"She's gone after him. She's gone after Lex to protect me. We need to get to the Luther mansion now."

*****

As Charlie slowly walked through the Luther mansion, she couldn't help but think that in a few moments this whole situation was going to be over. She didn't exactly have a plan but she didn't mind that much because she hardly ever had a plan. She then remembered back to when she had snuck into her and Oliver's apartment to grab Stealth. He hadn't heard her because she went in through the bedroom window. She saw him setting the dinner table and taking what looked like roast lamb out of the oven. She wanted to tell him where she was going but the last thing she wanted to do was be the reason for why he got hurt. That's why she was walking around the Luther mansion, invisible and dressed at Stealth. It was because she loved Oliver too much.

Even now, walking through the mansion bought back too many bad memories to Charlie. The reason why they were bad memories is because now she doesn't care for Lex Luthor so she despised everything that reminded her of him. She walked past the master bedroom that she had spent many nights in but the only memory she remembered vivid was the memory of her coming over to surprise Lex, only to find him in bed with someone else. Charlie shivered at the thought and shook it from her head. This wasn't the time to think about how much she hated Lex. The only thing that should on her mind was Oliver's safety. She was meant to be getting married to him in 3 months and there was no way that she was going to allow Lex Luthor to ruin it. She quickly ran through the corridor and stopped when she stood in front of the door that led her into Lex's study. She took a deep breath.

"This is it Charlie. This is where it all started and this is where it is going to finish."

She opened the doors expecting Lex to be sitting behind his desk but to her shock he wasn't. She made herself visible as she walked into the study. She then quickly turned around in shook when she heard the doors behind her shut. She then heard it. His laugh.

"It's good to see you Charlie. Or should I say Stealth?"

Charlie looked up and saw Lex looking down at her from the little balcony on his study. She was leaning over the railing with a book open in his hand. Knowing him it was probably something on meteor infected people.

"It's neither to you. And I wish I could say that it is also good to see you but it isn't. You see when I was told that you were dead I couldn't have been happier. But you just couldn't stay away could you? I mean you've just used other people to do your dirty work for you haven't you? There was Winslow Schott who you hired to blow up Oliver and then try and kill him in his hospital room but that didn't work. Then you hired Michelle Lat to pretend to be my long lost half sister. Why you did that I'm not too sure but it didn't work. Then there were those robbers you hired to crash Oliver's birthday party and what was their main objective? To capture me? Last I checked I managed to outsmart all five of them. And now you've decided to take the direct approach. Congratulations Lex, you've figured out my weakness. Now what? Do you want me to beg you to leave me and my loved ones alone? Well you know me and you know that's not my style."

Charlie looked up at Lex and the only thing she could think about doing was slapping that grin right off of his face. He then started to clap his hands as he made his way down the stairs and towards Charlie.

"Now that was some speech. Tell me, did you think of that on your way over here? Or was it on your way to your apartment where you picked up Stealth? I mean there was no way that you told Oliver where you were going because he wouldn't have let you come here alone so you must have snuck in and grabbed Stealth from the box that you keep under your bed. However you couldn't help but watch Oliver as he took out your favourite dish from the oven could you? I mean your roast lamb is amazing and I'm guessing he used your recipe since we all know that cooking isn't one of Oliver Queen's specialties. What's wrong Charlie? Did I say something?"

Lex just looked at Charlie with the biggest grin on his face. Charlie couldn't hold her anger in any more. She then charged towards Lex. She didn't know what she was doing but she just wanted to let all her rage out and he was the only one she could think of to use. She didn't think of turning invisible but when Lex instantly caught her, she wished she had thought of it sooner. Quickly Lex turned her around and pinned her arms behind her back. She then felt him bind her hands with a pair of handcuffs. He then pulled down her pink hood and leaned towards her so he could whisper in her ear.

"Now if I was you I wouldn't struggle. I mean you wouldn't want anything to happen to your loving fiancée would you?"

Lex then dragged her over to the computer on his desk and turned the monitor on. When it turned on Charlie's heart jumped out of her chest. That was because she saw Lex's security guard's pinning the Green Arrow down. She felt tears escaping her eyes and she tried to turn to face Lex but his hold on her was too strong. She then tried to create a shield around her but as soon as it was up, an electric current ran through her and she screamed out in pain.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? These aren't normal handcuffs. If you try to create a shield around you to break free they will send 1000 volts of electricity through your body until you release the shield. Face it Charlie, this time I'm on top of everything."

*****

Oliver opened his eyes to find Lex sitting on a couch opposite him. However that wasn't was caused him to try and break free from the handcuffs that were around his wrist and the two men that were holding each of his arms. What caused him to try and break free was the sight of Charlie sitting next to Lex with her hands tied behind her back and a piece of duck tape covering her mouth.

"Oh look. The knight in green leather finally wakes up. You know I thought it was going to be hard to capture you but I guess I was proven wrong. You know Oliver the dark shades and the deep voice didn't really suit you so I decided to get rid of the glasses and you can talk normally."

"What do you want Lex?"

"Well it's simple really. I want what I've always wanted. I want Charlie. You see, when I met her three years ago it was like my birthday and Christmas all rolled in into one day. I mean I remember going over to Clarks and seeing her cooking. She was wearing a white skirt with a pink strapless top. The red highlights in her hair were being brought out by the sun and I have to say, I was mesmerised. Then I got her that job at the planet and before I knew it, she was mine. Then that misunderstanding happened and she was gone. 3 years later I discover that she's with you. She loves you and you love her. Then out of the blue, you're engaged. So now I'm here to take back what is rightfully mine."

"Rightfully yours? Don't you think Charlie should have a say in that?"

Lex looked over at Charlie and held her held with his hand. He then gently pulled the duck tape off of her mouth.

"You're right. Charlie why don't you tell Oliver the truth? The fact that you don't love him and that you love me."

Oliver looked at Charlie and saw the redness of her skin around her mouth where the tape had been. Her hood had been pulled down and her mask was nowhere to be seen. Charlie looked up at Oliver and instantly felt pain. It was because of her why he was in the position that he was in. She then turned to face Lex who was still smiling.

"Lex you know me. I never lie. So why the fuck should I start now? I love Oliver, not you."

"And there was me thinking you were smart Charlie."

Charlie looked over at Lex and didn't understand what he meant. However that soon changed when she saw a gun being drawn by one of the men holding Oliver and then holding it to his head.

"Charlie don't. If you do it your just gonna give him what he wants."

Charlie looked at Oliver, then at the gun that was being held to his head, then at Lex then back to Oliver. Charlie then tried to create a shield around Oliver to protect him but she couldn't because of her handcuffs. An electric current ran through her and she screamed out in pain. Oliver then tried to move towards her but he was being held back.

"I have to. If I don't you'll die and I can't protect you. I'm sorry."

Oliver looked at Charlie and saw the tears forming in her eyes. She was scared. And not only for herself, but for him too. Lex started smiling as he moved closer towards Charlie and grabbed her face in his hands.

"Good choice Charlie. Now I want you to turn your face to Oliver and tell him that you don't love him and that you love me."

Charlie then turned her head to Oliver and saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Oliver I don't love you. I love Lex."

Charlie then felt something ripping her heart out of her chest. She couldn't believe she had just told the man she loves that she doesn't love him and that she loves the man she hates.

"Now that is what I call success."

Charlie turned to face Lex because she wanted to tell him how she really felt about him but she couldn't because out of nowhere, he kissed her. It wasn't like when Oliver kissed her. Lex's kiss was rough and it felt as if he was throwing himself on her. Oliver watched as Lex kiss Charlie. He saw her trying to get away but Lex's hold on her was too strong making it hard for her. He wanted desperately to pull Lex off of Charlie but he couldn't. Charlie then started to feel sick. Lex's lips had been on hers for long enough to her. She needed to break free. When she felt Lex's tongue trying to open her mouth and make its way into her mouth all the emotions she had been holding in came out. All the pain and hurt she had suffered when her mum died came back, all the love she felt for Oliver in high school, all the suffering she faced when she discovered her powers, all the happiness she felt when she became engaged to Oliver and when she saw her brother getting married and lastly all the hatred she felt for Lex came back to her. Then without meaning to do it, a shield released itself from her body and pushed Lex off of her and sent him flying behind his desk. He crashed into the bookshelves and they fell on top of him. Charlie felt the electricity run through her but she focused all her emotion and managed to create a shield that broke her handcuffs.

Oliver, seeing Lex fly through the air saw an opportunity. He head butted the guy holding the gun to his head and then kicked the other one in the stomach. Once he had managed to get both of them on the floor, he found the keys to his handcuffs in one the guy's pockets and freed himself. Once he was free he ran over to Charlie and pulled her towards him.

"Calm down Charlie. It's me."

Charlie looked up at Oliver and collapsed in his arms. She was still weak.

"Oliver I'm sorry. You're the one I love. I love you more than anything in the world."

"Charlie I know. Let's just get out of here."

Charlie nodded but Lex's voice held her back.

"Congratulations Charlie. Because of your little explosion, the bomb that I was planning on using to blow up the mansion with Oliver in it has just been detonated. You only have a mere 3 minutes before everything goes up in smoke."

Charlie wouldn't have believed him if she didn't see the bomb that was thrown across the room. She could hear it counting down and she knew that she couldn't leave Lex there.

"Charlie we need to go."

Charlie looked up at Oliver and freed herself from him.

"I can't leave Lex here. I may hate him but I don't want his blood on my hands."

"Charlie there isn't enough time."

"Yes there is! I have a shield that nothing can penetrate."

"You won't be able to withstand a building collapsing."

Charlie didn't answer Oliver because he had grabbed her and was already running towards the entrance of the mansion. When they were near the entrance Charlie pulled away from Oliver. He looked back at her but she wasn't there. He only heard her.

"I'm sorry Oliver. I can't leave him."

Oliver then felt himself being thrown backwards. When he landed outside of the mansion he couldn't get up because Charlie's blast had knocked the wind right out of him.

Charlie watched Oliver land and then ran back to the study. She didn't have long left. When she got there she ran towards Lex and pulled him out from underneath the bookshelves.

"You won't be able to safe both of us."

"Just watch me."

Charlie then held her breath as she created the biggest shield ever.

Oliver managed to pull himself to his feet but just as he started heading towards the mansion the bomb went off. He watched as the mansion collapsed and there wasn't anything he could do.

* * *

**so what did you think**

**i should get the next one up soon but i dont know when yet**

**please reveiw xoxo**


End file.
